Goddess
by Charmed Seer
Summary: A post season 8 series: For eight years, Phoebe Halliwell has protected the innocent, but now with her Charmed destiny at an end, she will find that destiny has something else in store for her...the destiny of a Goddess.
1. Love and Loss Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, all belong to their proper owners, and all that lovely stuff. **

**A/N: So, welcome to the first Chapter of Goddess! I have been planning, still planning actually, and been coming up with some cool things to show you all, so please read! I am not doing a prologue to this series, but there will be a prolougish chapter later on in the story. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

"_**Love and Loss Part 1**_"

_I feel like my life is just beginning…_

**-X-**

"_Love. The world we know is full of it. Whether we find the right match is something else. Though love can be found in the touch of a lover, the smile in a nephew's face, or in the tease of a sister, they are all signs of love. But when it comes to our soul mate, or even Mr. Right, how do we know if what we find is true? Finding love is one of the hardest things someone can ever go through in their lives. It is one of the eternal tests that destiny plays on us. One of those common tests seem to be trials on the bonds of friendship…"_

Phoebe Halliwell stopped typing on her silver laptop, placing it off her legs which were spread across the crème colored couch she had in her condo. Putting her laptop on the coffee table, she swung her legs over onto the floor without making a sound.

Her life couldn't have gotten any simpler. Since she had fought the Ultimate Battle almost a month ago, she had been able to move on with her life. Her column had seemed to make a comeback, becoming more popular than before. Phoebe had decided to move on to her next project. She wanted to help people find love. Ever since being with Coop, her life had become bliss. They had went out a few times, and connected immediately.

Phoebe spent the last month getting to know her apparent future husband, to see if they could even be compatible. And so far, if what the previews were showing were true, then she had no problem for the movie that was to be the rest of her life. Being in love with Love, was the best feeling Phoebe could ever hope for.

Writing the introduction of her book, which she was still unsure of her title for, had triggered something in her mind. Phoebe had grown apart from her sisters ever so slightly from moving out, and not having to deal with the Charmed duties, they could all live a normal life, spending family moments like they were supposed to, not fighting demons. In this month, she hadn't spoken to Billie since watching the death of her sister Christy. Piper felt strongly about Billie's exclusion from the Halliwell family, yet Phoebe felt differently.

Maybe it was the love and compassion she felt in her heart, but Phoebe and Paige felt the slightest compassion for the girl, Phoebe more than her sister. She felt the need to reach out to her now, in this moment of bliss, and happiness, Phoebe wanted to share it to the young witch who had lost her way.

Phoebe had resisted the urge to use magic since not needing to use it to save the world every week, but she needed to now, to save Billie from her inner torments. Phoebe couldn't explain the feeling she had, but she felt as if she could feel Billie's pain. Though Phoebe knew what it felt like when she had her power of empathy, this feeling wasn't it. Call it witch's intuition, but she felt as if she was suddenly pulled to the young witch, just as she was when she first met her.

Pushing herself off the couch, she pulled her dark green jacket tighter around her fit body, and was ready for whatever temperature she was going into. She was going to talk to Billie, no matter what.

Phoebe closed her eyes in concentration. She had always been a master at writing spells in her mind, and she filled herself up with the knowledge she had. Though she didn't know it, her muse had touched her head and Phoebe's eyes opened quickly, taking in a breath, she began her incantation:

"_I call upon a witch's call,_

_To retrieve the sister fall,_

_Take me to the one, who seeks,_

_To be saved from the many weeps."_

In swirling white lights, Phoebe's petite body disappeared and left her embellished condo empty.

**-X-**

The world seemed lost without them; the people she loved. Staring at the cold stones that laid on the wet ground in front of her, Billie Jenkins looked to the graves in front of her. To her left was a headstone that shared two names, Carl and Helen Jenkins. Her parents who had been killed by the Noxon demons, the people the Triad had sent to kill her parents.

That was what the whole conflict was, the stupid Triad. Billie wished she had been the one to through the potion and kill the son of a demon. Looking to her right was the one who had caused the whole in her heart, the one who had given her nightmares for the past month. Christy Jenkins. Once looking to the grave, she felt tears begin to cloud her vision. Blinking harshly, the tears rolled down her cheeks, as she began to weep once more.

She had killed her sister, her own flesh and blood. She didn't understand how it happened, and why it happened so fast. She had tried to go back in time; to just before she had killed Christy after returning to the present, but it wouldn't work. Magic had deserted her, and so had the friends she had betrayed. Not that she could blame them, she was blinded by what her sister had told her, and she took her side, as sisters do.

Holding her head to her hands, she wept, letting her hands try and bear the sorrow. Suddenly, she heard something shimmer above her. Looking up, her eyes red from the tears, white swirling lights appeared and in a sudden shimmer, she saw the young brunette who she knew as Phoebe.

Phoebe came close to Billie, steeping to her knees, and stroking Billie's head. "Oh honey," Phoebe started, holding Billie into an embrace, and allowing it, Billie hugged her back, with such force, and Phoebe widened her eyes from the squeeze.

"Phoebe, I am so sorry, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, I just, I wanted my sister back so much, and when I finally got her, she brainwashed me into thinking something that was totally not true. I can't believe I screwed up my life so much…" Billie cried, weeping into Phoebe's shoulder. Keeping her into the embrace, Phoebe closed her eyes in sadness.

The former Charmed One looked to Billie and sighed, holding her close. "Let's get out of here…" Phoebe said stroking the blonde's hair again. Billie showed no response, but continued to close her eyes in sadness, resting her head in Phoebe's shoulder.

No longer able to look at the graves any longer, Billie turned her head inward and whispered, "Take me away."

Closing her eyes in concentration once more, Phoebe thought, thinking of a spell to return them to her condo:

_Return me to the place that saves,_

_To release this girl from pains._

In the same way Phoebe had appeared, Phoebe and Billie disappeared from the grassy ground, in shimmering white lights, and the two witches disappeared from the graveyard, where the graves of the Jenkins' family lay vacant once more.

**-X-**

Phoebe walked back into the joint living room/kitchen, with a steaming cup of chamomile tea. She walked and placed the tea on the coffee table. Billie curled herself on the couch, near the arm and laid her head against the back of the couch. Her face was pale and expressionless. She seemed to have left herself in a wreck for weeks.

Sitting on the couch, Billie looked to Phoebe and turned her head toward Phoebe for a moment, and saw the steam release from the cup. "Honey, you know what happened wasn't your fault. She was corrupted by evil, and there wasn't anything you could do, she was evil, and you only defended yourself." Phoebe explained.

"That isn't true; I could have saved her somehow! I was supposed to save her, how could I not be able to save my own sister!" Billie said, breaking down once more, placing a hand to her eyes.

Phoebe sighed and looked to Billie once more, pulling Billie again, looking to her with sympathetic eyes. "Billie, you have to stop this, you are not to blame for your sister's death. No matter how much you think you are, you aren't. You have done nothing but good. I had to vanquish the love of my life, which was one of the hardest things I had ever done." Phoebe said, reminiscing to the night she, Piper, and Paige had killed Cole, before he came back from the Wasteland.

"And when my sister died…" Phoebe said, looking to the floor and sighed. "I never told Piper, but I felt like it was my fault. I was in the Underworld during the time of exposure, and Piper's death. I was selfish, and was worrying about saving Cole. When I heard Piper had died, I tried to make amends and trade myself for her life. But for that cost, I still lost my sister." Phoebe said, noticing that she herself had started to tear.

"I blamed myself for Prue's death, for me not being there when she died, if I had not wanted to get Cole back so badly, I would have saved her. But in the same retrospect," Phoebe said, trying to gain back the moral she was trying to convey. "If I hadn't gone to see Cole, and make the sacrifice that Piper and I made, we would have never met Paige. The sister we never knew, which would have led to us never meeting you. It is all one big trickle effect." Phoebe said, swiping at her cheek to get the tear from her face.

Billie concentrated her face, listening to Phoebe's speech, and it made sense to her. That this was her destiny, that if Christy hadn't been raised by demons, her parents dying by the Triad, she would have never been in the place she was now, though it wasn't the pleasant thing to endure, it was her destiny. Something that should could grow upon, and hopefully open up to a new destiny.

"Thanks Phoebe," Billie said, hugging Phoebe into a tight embrace with one arm. "I just wish I could make amends to someone…" Billie said, looking to Phoebe with a sorrowful face. Before Phoebe could respond, a shower of blue orbs descended from her ceiling, and formed an image Billie thought she would never see again.

With a deep brown t-shirt, and dark jeans, J.D. Williams appeared to the two witches. Billie's mouth dropped as well as Phoebe's. "Oh my god. J.D.!" Billie cried, jumping from her seat, and running to him, the color in Billie's face returning instantly. Though she was not completely over Christy's death, she could handle some happiness, for now. "But how…" Phoebe said, confused, looking from the couch, to the man who she had seen about 7 or 8 months ago. "When I sacrificed my life for Paige's the Elders awarded me the chance to be a whitelighter, like I was destined to be." J.D. replied, hugging Billie, as she held him around the waist.

"So then why have you come to see me?" Billie asked, smiling brightly, "Not that I am complaining." She added.

"I came to see you, since I hadn't been able to say a proper goodbye." He said, with his goofy boyish smile. "Well, now you don't have to." Billie responded, keeping an arm around his waist. "You wanna talk?" J.D. asked, looking to the young blonde. She nodded and J.D. smiled. The two then shined brightly into blue orbs as they disappeared.

Phoebe smiled at the two kids as they disappeared. Phoebe got up from her seat once more, and grabbed a hair band from the table on the side of the couch, and pulled her hair into a ponytail, letting it hang loosely as she walked to the other table that was against the wall, near her bedroom door.

Looking to a small photo, she saw the picture that was taken by Leo two weeks before Prue died. Smiling, she pulled the picture up and stroked the outline of Prue's body, her bright smile gazing upward at her. With Piper in between the two sisters, all three looked happy with one another. Phoebe shaking her head at herself, because of her blonde hair she herself had at the time. She looked at the photo once more, and placed it back on the table.

Phoebe stuck her hands in her pocket, and strolled around her luxurious apartment. Taking in the emotions she had just laid on the table. Her past flooded back to her, and she sighed in how much had happened to her over the past eight years, let alone what had happened this past month. How much she had to go through; the battles, both physical and emotional, she needed to face to get to where she was today.

Without noticing, a pink sphere appeared from the ceiling and hovered above the witch's head. Looking upward, she jumped, "Ah crap…" Phoebe responded, and the ball suddenly shattered, swirling around the Charmed One, and she disappeared. The swirls gathered once more, and became the sphere it had first appeared as. Floating upward, the sphere disappeared, taking Phoebe with it.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I hope you really liked the chapter, I will be uploading the next chapter soon, I have written up to Chapter 10 of this series, so I hope you all review if you liked it!**


	2. Love and Loss Pt 2

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 2 of Goddess! Thank you to all who reviewed and showed their interest in the series. I am hoping to keep the chapters release every two weeks, just to be constant, but hopefully after chapter 10 that won't change, but we'll see. In the meantime, I am sorry I didn't put it on the first chapter, but the date for the two parter is listed now in the chapter. So…enjoy the chapter!**

"_**Love and Loss Part 2**_"

_Someone from the past will meet the future…_

**-X-**

_July 22, 2006_

The pink sphere seemed to travel endlessly. The world beneath couldn't see the whirling and spinning of the magical ball as it grew larger and formed into a shape resembling a body. Traveling past the Elders' sanctuary, the sphere continued its route toward a place that was new and unknown to the mortal as well as the magical world.

The floor was filled with misty fog, which made any walker uncertain. The architecture was very Greek, with snow-white columns that stood tall, but not holding anything, except a small wall, which was carved into with elaborate images of women and men, and various forms of love.

In the center of the spacious and open room, there lied a pool, large enough to swim in, but the liquid inside was a bright pink, not the normal clear water that people would imagine for a pool. In the middle, a large marble throne stood tall and wide, looming over the pool.

To complete the scenery, the place was full of beautiful doves that fluttered from their grooming positions by the pool. On the edges of the pool there were tiny bird baths for them to drink and clean themselves in. The liquid in these baths were pink as well.

After circling the scene, the sphere finally found a place to land, and in the way it had taken Phoebe, it released Phoebe in swirling pink lights. Phoebe staggered for a moment, regaining her balance. "Whoa, head rush…" she said, rubbing her head trying to find balance. Finally realizing her current location, she gazed around. She saw the bright white architecture around her, with the baby-blue sky above her.

She walked around cautiously. She was concerned herself that she could fall through the unsteady floor at any moment. She made her way to the main room, which was exuberant in detail, noticing the big appearance, the throne, the pool; she then glanced at the white feathers that were in golden vases which circled around the room, giving the appearance of a palace.

She explored a little further, but the place she had been taken to seemed to only contain this area. She lifted her hands up in the air in frustration. "Why the hell am I here?" Phoebe asked, and she suddenly heard someone speak behind her.

"Because I called for you," a female voice replied.

Turning slowly, the Charmed One saw a woman who she recognized. Dressed in a Greek toga, which was wrapped loosely around the woman's slender body, was a Phoebe clone gliding across the water toward the witch. The only other real difference between the two was the long wavy blonde hair that went down to the woman's waist. Phoebe stood in confusion and fascination at the woman's beauty. Phoebe felt a sudden twinge of vanity due to the woman's beauty being mostly her own.

Phoebe considered the possibility of a demon, but demons hated the sunlight or anything light for that matter, so the interior of the place was not exactly demon prone. The Phoebe identical stopped mere steps in front of the witch, and looked at her with a warm smile; Phoebe couldn't help but feel safe around this woman. Smiling back, Phoebe put a hint of confusion in her expression.

"I'm sorry for the manner you were brought here, and I know this is confusing and shocking, but it doesn't make this any less incredible." The twin replied.

"Incredible? Why am I here?" Phoebe asked.

Moving away from Phoebe and making a gentle laugh, the woman walked forward toward the pool, with her back toward Phoebe. "The ultimate question, why is anyone here?" she laughed.

"That's not—" Phoebe started,

"—what you meant." The clone replied, turning her head over her shoulder to Phoebe. "I know." She said, with another smile and walked back.

"I have brought you here, Phoebe Halliwell, to tell you of your reward. Since you have done as much good as any woman could ever do. You battled through some of the toughest battles, through love, power, and friendship, and now that your destiny is over, we are rewarding you with your powers. The powers of levitation and empathy are now returned to you." The twin responded, and as she raised her arms to the sky, a bright white light showered downward onto Phoebe and she glowed for a few moments, then once dimmed she could feel herself empowered.

Looking upward, she smiled at the twin, though normally, she would be nervous about her situation, yet she felt enlightened. "You have proven yourself truly responsible as a witch to gain your powers, with the battle between the Triad, and even to show compassion to a great betrayal and allow trust again with the betrayer." The twin explained.

"Are you my conscience, or some manifestation of it?" Phoebe asked, a little confused on what was happening to her.

Phoebe looked around her, then to the woman in front of her, then back around her. A flash came into her mind from a few years before, she saw herself, just as the woman in front her stood, she saw Paige in a warrior goddess attire and Piper as well. "Wait a second…" Phoebe said, piecing the puzzle together.

"Yes, Phoebe, I am Aphrodite, I was the Goddess of Love, and many centuries ago, your past life." Aphrodite responded with a smile. Phoebe stared at the goddess with wide eyes, unbelieving of what she was hearing. Compared to her other past life, she was evil, which gave her relief to know that she could have a past life which was nothing but good.

"I thought you could only have one past life?" Phoebe asked confused. She had learned many years ago that she had the past life of P. Russell, a very evil witch, who was in love with a warlock who wanted to kill her cousins for their powers.

"People have more than one of course! Souls have lasted throughout history, always recycled, and reused, not always after death, but reused none the less." Aphrodite responded, with another sweet smile.

"Wait, what do you mean by _was_?" Phoebe asked, referring to the statement the Goddess had asked earlier.

Knowing this question would come, Aphrodite waved a hand, and in a pink light that glistened in light above them, two golden chairs appeared, giving the two places to sit. Swinging her dress to the front to be able to move her feet freely after sitting, she sat, and crossed her ankles. Phoebe noticed that the Goddess was walking with golden laced sandals, the laces wrapped around her ankle and up her leg. Phoebe took a seat, and stared at Aphrodite, waiting for the answer to her question.

"Dear Phoebe, you are the next in line to take your rightful place as the Goddess of Love. Since you are extension of me, you are the rightful owner of this throne." Aphrodite said, pointing to the large golden throne which overlooked the pool of pink liquid. Phoebe looked to the throne with pride on her face. She never thought she could ever be considered Goddess material; she was only a city girl who had appealed to the ones who liked her advice in a column.

"Are you sure? I mean, I am only an advice columnist who happened to be a Charmed One…" Phoebe explained, with an unbelieving face.

"Yes Phoebe, you are my daughter, my self, you _are_ a Goddess." Aphrodite explained.

"But, you cannot elevate to this position just yet." Aphrodite explained. "You must prove yourself worthy. That pool over there," she began, pointing to the pool behind her, which lay as a subject to the grand throne, "will help you in your new destiny, which is all about love, which is all about who you are."

Aphrodite stood from the seat suddenly, and walked to the pool of water and cupped the liquid in her hands. "The pool tells me that to become more in touch with your inner Goddess, you must learn more about love itself, which means you will need to take on the responsibilities that a cupid would need to follow." The Goddess explained, opening her hands, and the water fell back into the pool. Phoebe looked to the magical liquid, and tried to see what Aphrodite had, but it didn't come to her.

"So how do I get the ring?" Phoebe asked, referring to the ring all cupids had when matching couples together, becoming united under the cupid's spell.

"It will come to you when the time is right," Aphrodite replied, cryptically.

"As usual," Phoebe complained.

"Be well. You will see me soon, just follow the path that is laid before you, and you will find yourself back here, but beware; many demons will want you to not achieve your status as Goddess, for with your status, you will be more powerful than any witch, demon, or even sister, than you have ever known." Aphrodite said taking a hand, and blowing a kiss to Phoebe.

Watching above her, the pink sphere appeared above her once more, and when Phoebe looked downward to stop Aphrodite, the woman was gone, the room vacant as she had found it before. "Wait! Aphrodite, what does this mean?! How can I be ready?!" she yelled, but was stopped, when the sphere engulfed her once more, and she was taken away, all that was left were the echoes of Phoebe's pleas. Leaving the mysterious, yet beautiful room, disappear.

The sphere hovered for a few moments, and began to descend downward. Though Phoebe couldn't hear it, the former Goddess of Love replied, "Have faith, dear Goddess, and good luck…"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, please review! I know Coop has been neglected, but have no fear! Coop makes his grand appearance next chapter, and we get more into the lengthier chapters after this. Thank you and please review!**


	3. Dark Emotion

**A/N: Well, this is the first full blown chapter of Goddess and I hope you like it. My usual editor Harrison (aka Potter on Shadow Tales, and Savior Witch on ) was unable to edit this chapter, so I edited it myself. Please tell me what I can fix as an editor, for I tried my best, and this chapter was written back in like January, so my writing has hopefully improved, and I think I spruced it up a little. Please review at the end of your reading! **

"_**Dark Emotion**_**"**

_Anger turns to hate, hate leads to suffering_

**-X-**

_August 8, 2006_

Phoebe and Coop sat hand in hand at the Le Fleur restaurant; a small table for two was all the couple needed on the outside terrace. The cool air brushed between the two as they ate their dinner with their free hand. The place was very elaborately decorated down to the exquisite plates that were engraved in silver letters, and decorated with roses. Coop took a drink from the champagne glass which was filled with the golden liquid, and smiled. Phoebe had finished her salad that had been her dinner, and smiled at Coop, as she took a drink of red wine. The couple had been on numerous dates before, but this one seemed different to Phoebe, and she didn't know why.

"Okay Coop, what is the deal?" Phoebe said, releasing his hand, and placing them on her lap. Phoebe had pulled her hair nicely into a high ponytail, and she wore a short black cocktail dress, letting herself even be elaborate for this particular date.

Coop smiled to his lover, and responded, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, we are in an A class restaurant, with champagne, and roses that look like they came in from France." Phoebe exaggerated. Coop smirked and stared at the floor for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, he got up from his seat and walked over to Phoebe's side.

Her eyes suddenly widened in amazement and slight excitement as she knew what was coming next. She had not told anyone yet of her new destiny as a Goddess, but things were going pretty fast between her and Coop, nothing that she could have foreseen even with her premonition power.

Coop got onto one knee, and pulled from his black suit jacket pocket, a deep navy colored box. "Phoebe Halliwell, we have known each other for almost three months, and I feel like I have known you since either of us existed. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Coop protested, opening the box, to reveal the ring Phoebe was waiting for over the past few weeks, a cupid's ring.

Phoebe put a hand to her surprised mouth and smiled, a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. "Are you sure you want me?" Phoebe said with a laugh, and Coop laughed as well. Phoebe had suddenly noticed the silence in the restaurant.

Looking around, Phoebe saw that the customers were staring at the couple, eager for her response. "Yes Coop, I will marry you." Phoebe responded with a smile, and Coop placed the large moonstone ring on Phoebe's important finger. Rising to his feet, he pulled Phoebe into a deep passionate kiss. The crowd cheered for the newly engaged and Coop pulled from the kiss, and held her by the waist, only looking into her beautiful milk chocolate eyes.

"Let's get out of here." Coop whispered in Phoebe's ear, and nodded. Grabbing her raven colored wrap, which matched her dress, and grabbing her small arm purse, Phoebe walked arm in arm with Coop out of the restaurant, with clapping hands addressing them as they left.

Once outside, Coop pulled Phoebe to the nearby alleyway, where they had arrived earlier in the evening. In a deep kiss, Coop's ring shined a bright pink glow, and the two disappeared in the dim light which lit the night sky for a moment, then dimmed into nothingness.

**-X-**

In Phoebe's condo, the unlit room was suddenly brightened by the arrival of Coop and Phoebe. Not bothering to get the lights, the two were wrapped up in one another, not a care in the world. Phoebe and Coop continued their kissing, and led themselves to the bedroom. Coop slammed the door with his foot, and led Phoebe to the large queen sized bed, tossing among the maroon and golden colored sheets, celebrating their engagement…

**-X-**

Phoebe had offered Billie to stay in her condo, a place where the witch had someone to comfort her in her time of need. So, the following morning, while Coop went to create love for couples, Phoebe helped Billie move in. Though her condo only had one bedroom, Billie had offered to stay on the couch. Phoebe felt awkward for having her stay there, but the young woman had insisted on staying on the couch.

Billie walked inside the coffee toned door, with a large box in hand. Walking awkwardly, she dropped the box creating a loud thud on the ground. She collapsed on the couch next to Phoebe, who had a glass of iced tea in her hand, and another glass on the table for Billie.

Billie groaned and picked up the glass, taking a large gulp, and put the glass back on the table. "Who knew moving in was such hard work?" Billie asked, taking in many shallow breaths.

"Well, I always find out how much stuff I have when I move." Phoebe said, smiling. Putting a hand up to move a piece of hair behind her ear, Billie noticed the large moonstone on her finger.

"Phoebe, where did you get the ring?" she asked, taking Phoebe's hand and examining the ring.

"Oh, Coop gave it to me last night…when he proposed." Phoebe said, and bit the bottom of her lip like a small girl.

"Oh. My. God." Billie said, putting a hand to her mouth in shock. "Phoebe, you're engaged?" Billie asked, ready to giggle with girlish glee.

"Yeah…" Phoebe said, still biting the bottom of her lip.

"Congratulations!" Billie exclaimed, giving a sweaty Phoebe a hug.

"Then…" Phoebe said, looking to her bedroom in wonder. She had had the best night of her life, being with the man she truly loved, being in love with someone so much, that she never wanted to leave the room.

"Whoa," Billie said with a bright grin.

"I know…" Phoebe said, turning back to look at Billie, her face starting to turn red.

The two giggled with one another, and looked to the boxes in the corner of the room. The pile seemed like a never ending chore meant to be done. The two groaned and got up once more, getting back to work.

**-X-**

In a dark cavern in the Underworld, lit only by small torches on the rock walls, three hooded figures, each in a crimson cloak; the hoods let their faces be hidden in the shadows, stood over a pool of water immersed in the contents of the mystic liquid. The rock formed stand was unique with tiger claws surrounding the edge of the pool. But it wasn't the design the liquid was contained in that the demons were interested in.

The demons gazed at a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, who was helping a young blonde move boxes around an embellished condo. The demons each continued to look into the cauldron, and they moved away in one swift motion, moving around the room, thinking.

"We cannot let this come to pass." One demon replied, looking only at the floor.

"What have you seen Taurus?" another demon replied.

"Once she becomes a Goddess, she will be unstoppable. The amount of people she cares for will increase, and if any demon ever thinks of attacking, she will kill them at once." Taurus explained.

"Then what is there to do Andres?" the demon asked, looking to the tallest one, who was obviously the leader of the three.

"We must stop her at all costs, for it is time for the Dark Sons to rule." Andres replied.

"Then we shall send someone right away…" the third replied, who went by the name of Zantos. The three walked to the elevated part of the room which overlooked the entire cavern. Three thrones made of dark stone stood prominent in the room. They each took a seat, Andres in the center, Taurus to the left, and Zantos to the right.

"But who to send?" Taurus asked, not moving at all. None of them moved a muscle, creating a sense of awkwardness in the room.

"Send Dion, for his powers will break her of the bonds of relationships and love. Without that, she will never become the Goddess she is meant to become." Zantos replied, looking to Andres now for support.

"Agreed." Andres replied, and with a snap of his fingers, a shimmer rummaged through the air, and a demon appeared. The demon was big and muscular, his hair buzzed and he was strong in appearance.

"Dion, the Dark Sons have a job for you." Andres stated, his voice carrying through the room. "You are to infect the one named Phoebe Halliwell. We need her to break the bonds between her lover and other relationships she holds dear." He continued.

"It shall be done my Lords." Dion replied in a deep voice, and just as he appeared, he shimmered away.

**-X-**

The bustling of the Bay Mirror seemed to not affect Phoebe as she started walking toward Elise's office. Phoebe stared at the paper that held the contents of her column once more. Red marks covered the paper, and Phoebe was furious. She had never been marked off by Elise this way before. Phoebe hadn't done anything different…had she?

Just as Phoebe was about to enter, she felt something surge through her body. Looking behind her, though unaware, Dion was dressed in a nice suit, very business like and a hand was extended, infecting the witch full of hate.

Dismissing the sight she had seen, she continued her path to Elise's office. Without knocking on the door, she burst inside the office, watching Elise jump from her seat.

"Phoebe, what the hell…" Elise asked, staring at Phoebe's angered tone that filled the room with tension.

"Exactly my words, what the hell is this?" Phoebe asked, lifting her column and threw it at the Editor.

"Phoebe, I was giving you come constructive criticism, every writer gets it." Elise said, trying to be calm.

"But I _never_ get edits like this." Phoebe said angrily.

"Phoebe, just deal with it and move on." Elise said, her own anger beginning to spike.

"You know, I might as well just leave this paper, if four years of service to this paper is not good enough for you. Then maybe I should just leave." Phoebe said, and with those words began to storm out of Elise's office. Elise didn't move, but continued to stare forward, unbelieving what she had just heard come from Phoebe's mouth.

Phoebe walked to her office quickly, and grabbed her purse. Without speaking to anyone else, Phoebe walked past everyone and stormed out of the office, leaving the Bay Mirror without advice for the day.

**-X-**

Phoebe opened the door to her condo harshly, angry at the act that had just played out at the Bay Mirror. As she slammed the door shut, she watched as J.D. and Billie pulled apart quickly, the couple was wrapped up in one another on the beige couch. Billie's gloss was smeared over his lips. "Phoebe, you're back so soon…" Billie said, horrified that she had been caught.

Phoebe began to fume again. It wasn't the fact that Billie was with J.D.; it was the fact that she was making out on her couch, trying to seem so mysterious. But it didn't matter to her, she was angry, and the words spilled from her mouth. "Out…" Phoebe said softly, the anger in her eyes deepened with the words.

"What?" Billie asked, unbelieving what she was hearing.

"Get out, get out, get out!" Phoebe said, each time she said the phrase, her voice rising. Billie and J.D. scrambled to their feet. Billie grabbed her jacket, and J.D. grabbed his over shirt.

"Get out, and stay out! Don't you ever think of coming back!" Phoebe yelled, as J.D. held Billie who was beginning to weep in his arms. Glaring at Phoebe, J.D. let the shimmering orbs surround him and Billie, and they disappeared from the condo.

Phoebe threw off her own jacket, and let it land on the couch. She walked toward her room, and before she reached her destination, Coop intercepted her, appearing in a pink glow. "What the hell! Get out of my way!" Phoebe said, angrily. She pushed Coop aside and continued through to her room.

Coop stared at his fiancé in confusion; he had come to see her once more, after sharing the wonderful night the evening before. They were engaged, they shouldn't be fighting yet.

"Phoebe, what's the matter?" Coop asked, following her to her room. Phoebe went to her bathroom, and grabbed a small hair band. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, to keep from her frustration of her hair, tempted to cut it off for it being in her way.

"What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Phoebe yelled, and in her anger, a glass of water which she had left by the side table exploded into tiny shards, tapping into her empathy power due to her powerful emotion.

"The people in my life are idiots, they know nothing, and they bug the hell out of me!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"So, I am an idiot in your life then?" Coop asked, hurt and angry as well.

"Yes, you and your cocky attitude, and your being perfect, in every way, appearance. It's aggravating!" Phoebe ranted, and with that, she took off her engagement ring, and threw it at Coop.

Coop looked at the ring, which rolled to his feet, in pain. He stared at Phoebe with hurt eyes for a moment, and with that, disappeared in his special way, and was gone.

Phoebe suddenly glowed a deep red, and her hate swept away from her face completely.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Phoebe asked herself. She knew that something wasn't right, that she couldn't have said all that stuff willingly. She knew she needed to consult the Book of Shadows, and straighten the mess she had created.

Running to her cupid ring, she picked it up from the floor and dusted it off, trying to keep it beautiful. Slipping back on her finger, she closed her eyes in concentration. "Manor." She replied, and in the same way Coop always appeared, the witch disappeared in a pink light, leaving her condo vacant.

**-X-**

The Halliwell Manor was just as beautiful as ever. Appearing inside the Manor itself, Piper jumped, holding Chris on her hip. "God, Phoebe you startled…" Piper said, and a strike of worry came across her face as she saw the ring. "Oh god, who's dead?" Piper asked, remembering the only time she ever used the cupid's ring.

"No, no, no one is dead, well; I should be for how I acted today…" Phoebe said, upset with herself. Phoebe stroked the cheek of her nephew, and smiled.

"Leo!" Piper called, not taking her eyes off Phoebe. Leo came swiftly into the parlor of the Manor, and saw Phoebe with a solemn look.

"Hey Phoebe," Leo said, taking Chris who was handed to him by Piper.

"Hey Leo," Phoebe said, with a faint smile on her face.

"Let's go." Piper said, leading her sister up the staircase and up to the attic.

"Nice seeing you!" Phoebe shouted, blowing a kiss to her nephew and Leo. Chris playfully caught the kiss, and Phoebe couldn't help but smile.

Making her way to the attic Piper sat herself and Phoebe down onto the couch. "Okay, tell me what's the matter." Piper demanded, propping her head up with her hand, her elbow leaning against the back of the couch.

"Well, about two weeks ago, I was taken to this place, where I met another one of my past lives, Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love. She told me that I was to be the next Goddess of Love, so I have a new destiny." Phoebe explained.

"Well Phoebe, you need to be careful with these things. Remember when we met the Titans, Chris told us that the Gods lost themselves in the power." Piper warned, stroking her hair.

"Well, not only have I become a potential Goddess, I have taken in Billie, become engaged, and now I think a demon is trying to sabotage my life." Phoebe said, leaning forward and placed her head in her hands. Piper looked at her sister horrified.

"You've taken in Billie?" Piper asked angrily. The witch had still not forgiven her about what she had done to her family, and abusing her child, by taking his powers.

"Can we get back to the demon sabotaging my life?" Phoebe said, angrily to her sister. She sighed and tried to stop the emotions that she had just gotten over.

"Fine, but we will talk about this later." Piper said, getting from her seat, and walking to the Book of Shadows. "What was the demon?" she asked, opening the Book at the podium.

"I don't know a demon that could do something with anger or hate?" Phoebe said, walking to the podium as well.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Cole vanquished the Demon of Anger a long time ago. So it must have something to do with Hate." Piper explained. The two witches looked in the Book for answers. Phoebe suddenly stopped Piper's page turning when she came to one page, the title read: "Dion, Demon of Hate".

Phoebe read the page aloud, and Piper read along with her, "_Dion, the demon of hate is a demon who infects his victims with a powerful passion of hate. This turns their victims into people who take their own lives._ Well, I guess it is a good thing I got knocked out of his spell then huh?" Phoebe said, looking to the ingredients below.

Looking up, she saw Piper who was already half way finished with starting the potion needed for Dion. "Wow, you really want to get rid of the demon for me?" Phoebe asked, with a smile on her face.

"No, just want to know what is going through that head of yours to bring that girl back into our lives." Piper huffed, throwing in the last ingredient to their potion. With a poof of mushroom clouded smoke, the potion erupted and Piper made a few vials of it for her sister. Holding the three purplish colored potions in hand, Phoebe smiled to her sister, and gave her a long embrace.

"Be careful sis." Piper replied.

"Man, old age has affected your brain." Phoebe teased. With a waving finger, Piper watched as Phoebe concentrated again, and without saying any further words, she disappeared in a pink glow, taking her away from her sister, and the Manor.

**-X-**

The darkness of the park was all that illuminated from the forest like place of Golden Gate Park. Phoebe arrived to see Billie by a tree, with her head in her hands, and her long blonde hair falling down her face. "Billie…" Phoebe said, trying to comfort the young witch.

"No, I'm sorry Phoebe. You wanted me gone, so I am. Please just go away." She explained, nudging off Phoebe's comforting hand.

"What I said earlier, I didn't mean it." Phoebe replied, trying to stroke the woman's hair lovingly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Billie asked, looking up. Mascara ran down her face from her crying.

"A demon came after me; he tried to sever the ties I had with you and Coop…" Phoebe said, her mind wandering, remembering what she had said to Coop.

"Why?" Billie asked, still a little unconvinced of what her friend was saying.

"Well, maybe to do with the destiny I have…I don't know, but why don't we go an ask him?" Phoebe said, taking a hand out for Billie to take. With her free hand, she waved the potions Piper had made, and Billie looked from the witch to the potions. Taking her hand, Phoebe smiled and concentrated. She focused on the demon at hand, and the two disappeared, Phoebe's ring sparkled with the anticipation of the young cupid's destiny.

**-X-**

In a cave in the Underworld, the two witches appeared suddenly, ready for a fight. Phoebe recognized the demon immediately. "Hey, you were at the Bay Mirror!" Phoebe exclaimed, and Billie waved a hand, sending the demon flying against the wall.

"Oh god, Elise too!" Phoebe said, realizing the more damage she would need to clean up.

Dion sent a fireball their way, and Phoebe felt the anger that the demon felt towards them. Focusing, she sent the fireball back at him, and Dion rolled out of the way. The fireball crashed into the wall, leaving a scorch mark in memory of its hit. Pressing her dark heel against the demon's chest, she pinned him down. Billie rushed forward and pressed a telekinetic hand on the demon, keeping him on the floor.

"Who sent you?" Billie asked angrily.

"None your damn business." Dion spat back, and the two witches looked to one another and nodded. Phoebe pulled out the potion, and stared him down.

"Tell us, and we won't kill you." Phoebe said, raising her arm in a threatening motion.

In a sigh, the demon began to talk, looking only to Phoebe as he did so. "Aphrodite wasn't the only being to know of your upcoming destiny. A group of demons have been keeping an eye on you. And now, they will kill you. You are too dangerous to us, even now, as you prepare for you elevation." Dion replied.

He looked to Phoebe with a glaring expression; he then began to laugh hysterically. Before the two could ask more questions on the pitiful demon, he pulled a hand and telekinetically pulled the potion which slipped from Phoebe's hands, and the potion shattered on Dion's body. Bursting into flames, he laughed as the flames overcame his body.

Billie released her hold, and watched the demon then struggle in pain, before blowing into pieces in vanquish. "Well that was odd." Billie said, looking to Phoebe to back what she said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Phoebe replied, and holding onto Billie's hand quickly, the two disappeared from the scene of Dion's lair.

**-X-**

The Dark Sons looked once more into the pool of water, the fountain of observation as they named it, and watched as their assassin die by killing himself. "Smart move," Taurus said, keeping his gaze at the water.

"Yes, but foolish to vanquish himself." Zantos replied.

"This means we must work harder." Andres said, walking back to the thrones.

Sitting in their appropriate spaces, the Dark Sons convened. "We will need more unique ways on destroying this witch, as she is a trouble already." He added, the other two nodded in agreement.

**-X-**

Phoebe and Coop stood with one another, holding hands, and she gazed up into her man's eyes. "It wasn't me; it was the demon that let those things come out." Phoebe said, never letting her eyes of him.

"Yes, but those words had to come from somewhere Phoebe." Coop replied.

Phoebe looked to the floor then back at his troubled face, "They weren't real words, I was angry at everything else, and you were there asking about why I was angry, so I said whatever came to mind…" Phoebe said ashamed.

"Please, forgive me." Phoebe stated, and went up on her toes again, and kissed Coop lightly on the lips. Closing his eyes, he let the kiss fill him up, and he opened his eyes.

"Of course." He said, and kissed her again.

Billie came into the room, and looked to the couple who had made up. "Yay! My favorite couple is back together! It is just like a soap opera." She laughed, and collapsed on the couch once more. Coop and Phoebe followed each other to the couch and sat, nuzzling into one another.

"Phoebe, I don't know what I want to do with my life, I mean, where do I go from here? You got Coop, your destiny, the paper…and what do I have? Guilt from killing a sister and nothing but a college career." Billie said, brushing her hair to behind her ear, and dropped her hands to her thighs.

"I know how you feel, I felt the same way when I was your age, but trust me, it gets better." Phoebe said, and when she went to touch the blonde, she felt a vision come into her head:

_In a spacious attic room, Billie stood looking to the center of the space. There was a second man who stood next to her, he had long brown hair that went to his shoulders. Phoebe recognized him as the Angel of Death. In a swirl of white lights, a woman with blonde hair looked to the duo in confusion, looking to Billie who smiled in happiness, was a woman who was killed not long ago. Christy Jenkins. _

Phoebe opened her eyes as her vision ended. Looking to a worried Billie, she felt the woman hold her arm with a look of confusion was on her face.

"What did you see?" she asked, and Phoebe couldn't answer.

She merely looked to Billie and answered, "You getting a B on your midterm."

Billie smiled, and Phoebe forced one on to her face, how was she going to deal with what she just saw? _She better get that B_. Phoebe thought, as the evening strayed away…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first full chapter of Goddess. Next chapter, we get into Phoebe's destiny a little more, and we meet a new character who I hope you like, for he plays an important role in the series. Please review!**


	4. Cloud Nine

"**Cloud Nine"**

_Destinies shall be revealed…_

**-X-**

_August 20, 2006_

The music thrummed through the ear drums of the people who were dancing inside the night club P3. Phoebe stood at the bar, her hands clasped together on the cold counter, with Piper looking into the crowd behind the bar. Billie had finally graduated from UCSF, and Phoebe had asked Piper, who had decided to relieve her anger toward the young witch, for now, to have her graduation party at P3.

Coop walked toward his fiancé and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, honey." Phoebe said, kissing her lover, by lifting her head to his cheek.

"Hey, how's the party?" Coop asked, looking to both Phoebe and Piper.

"It's going good. Don't you think so Piper?" Phoebe said, looking to her older sister.

"Yeah, it is…" Piper said, still resentful.

"Piper, you promised!" Phoebe said, turning her attention, and body fully in Piper's direction.

"What! I'm still miffed okay?!" Piper said, and watched as Billie and J.D. came toward them from the crowd. Pulling him by hand, the woman stood at the counter, beaming.

"Hey guys." Billie smiled, looking to the three who looked back to her each with a smile on their faces.

"Congratulations!" Phoebe said, and nudged Piper who smiled and congratulated the graduate as well.

"Thanks guys. Thank you again, Piper, for letting us have the party here. I don't know what else to say." Billie replied. Piper continued to smile, and Phoebe looked back from her sister to her friend.

"Okay, well, are you enjoying the party at least?" Phoebe asked, taking Billie's hand.

"Yes, it's so much fun!" Billie said, her face still glowing with happiness. She looked up to J.D. and kissed him on the cheek, as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

Phoebe smiled, looking to the love brought by the room. "Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked, turning to Piper once more.

"At home with the kids, which reminds me, I said I would be back by ten. I gotta go." Piper said, looking to the clock behind her. "Congratulations again, Billie," Piper said, and grabbed her deep brown leather purse, and walked toward the exit of the club.

As Piper left the club, Phoebe looked up to see the young blonde's face. She seemed so happy and content with herself, and yet Phoebe continued to hold off on telling Billie about her vision of Christy.

The thought etched and gnawed at the back of her mind. She felt like she was betraying her best friend by denying her knowledge of her deceased sister. On the other hand, the girl did try to kill her sisters and herself.

Phoebe stared at Billie, as she continued to beam at the couple. She felt Coop's hand lay on top of her own. She had told Coop of her situation, and his response was what she had expected, "Do the right thing."

Phoebe looked into her cupid's chocolate eyes, and sighed. She turned to Billie and smiled. "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment, sweetie?" Phoebe asked, and got to her feet, pulling the bottom of her dress to cover her thighs.

Billie took Phoebe's hand and followed her to the VIP booth near the foot of the stairs of P3. Phoebe opened an arm, offering Billie to sit, and she did obediently. Taking a seat herself, she then noticed the college graduate's solemn face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry was now clearly across the young witch's face.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you." Phoebe declared, looking to the ground. She knew this was the worst timing to spring news like this to her, but she was never known for her correct timing. She seemed to remember when she told Prue of Cole's faked death on the brink of their own.

"What is it?" Billie asked, irritation seemed minimal, but present in Billie's tone as Phoebe continued to neglect the subject at hand.

"I had a vision." Phoebe said simply. It was all she could say at first. Was she really doing the right thing? She glanced to the bar, where J.D. and Coop stood next to each other. Silent, but each taking a swig of their drink at the same time made Phoebe laugh internally.

Turning back to Billie, she grasped Phoebe's forearms and asked, "What was in the vision?"

Phoebe knew that Billie was into the superwitch mode. Billie loved her destiny as a witch, and she would not change it for the world. Neither would Phoebe, she loved her life as a witch, even with this new destiny in her hands; she knew that she could handle it, but seeing resurrected siblings was another deal.

"I saw Christy…coming back." Phoebe said slowly. Making sure that the words she said was not wrong, and was clear.

Looking to Billie's face, the blonde dropped her hands and stared Phoebe in the face.

"What?" she asked, not believing her.

"I saw you, the Angel of Death, and Christy." Phoebe said, though as she said it, it didn't seem real. Maybe the Angel of Death was giving Billie an opportunity to speak to Christy. But that seemed unlikely, due to the situation that Phoebe and Piper had gone through with Prue.

"But, how is it possible?" Billie asked, more to herself than to Phoebe.

"I don't know honey, but we will figure it out." Phoebe said, looking to Coop and J.D. who stared back to the two women. "We will." Phoebe added, nodding to Coop who make a half smile to Phoebe, nodding her in a job well done.

**-X-**

It was around 2 a.m. when the group returned to the comfort of their beds. Phoebe could hear the soft breaths that Billie made in her sleep as she rested comfortably on the couch. After hearing about Phoebe's premonition, Billie wanted to come home to begin researching on the Angel of Death, but the witch had fallen asleep as soon as Phoebe let the car roll.

Phoebe shifted her head on her pillow. She felt a small bit of warmth come from the body next her who happened to be Coop, who had moved in as well a few days after Billie. Phoebe closed her eyes once more and let her mind wander. Letting her thoughts drift into nothingness.

It didn't take long for Phoebe to fall asleep, but it was the nature of this dream that began to make an impression on her.

Phoebe stood in a bright place. It seemed to be an endless abyss, but it was nothing more than bright light it seemed. Phoebe put an arm to her forehead to keep the light from her eyes, but the longer she stayed in this place, the less annoyance it made to her eyes.

Phoebe looked to her bare feet, and watched as mist erupted from the soles of her feet, and released into the air. Looking up, the abyss was filled with dense mist that when she held a hand out in front of her, she could not see her fingertips.

She began to run around the spot in which she stood. It seemed bizarre to do, for she had no premise to what was around her, but all she felt like doing was running. She halted suddenly as she saw a clearing in the mist. Taking a large stride, Phoebe arrived into a place that she wasn't quite sure she would see again.

She gazed at the tall Greek columns that held no particular roof, and noticed the pool of pink liquid that swam freely around the golden throne in the center. She saw once more, the tiny bird baths that held the abnormal liquid inside. Phoebe had not remembered this place in detail, and had not thought of this wondrous area since departing with Aphrodite.

Just as the thought occurred to her, in a swirl of pink mist, the Goddess of Love, at least in her nonsolid form, appeared before her. Phoebe watched as the blonde woman walked to her once again. Stopping inches from Phoebe's face, the two stared at each other for a moment, then finally, Phoebe broke the silence.

"Am I dreaming?" was all that she could ask.

Aphrodite made a small noise that sounded like a laugh. "In a way yes." she explained, interlacing her fingers with one another.

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked, confusion spread across her face. A common emotion she seemed to have acquired while speaking to her past life.

"It means that you are dreaming yes, but I have entered your dreams to give you important information." Aphrodite explained.

In a swift motion of pink light, two marble chairs appeared behind each female, and they sat respectively.

"What is it you need to tell me?" Phoebe asked, looking to Aphrodite with curiosity.

"Well, I know of your struggle with Billie, and I am here to let you know, that you must let her go. She will have a journey to face, and when the time is right, you will know that you must let her leave." Aphrodite explained, leaning forward slightly in her chair.

Phoebe stared in confusion once more. "Let her leave? What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, her expression remaining constant.

"I cannot say too much, but as I said, you will find out, very soon." she added, looking to Phoebe with comforting eyes.

"Is that all you wanted to intercept my dreams for?" Phoebe asked, irritation getting the best of her.

"No, there is something else that you must know." Aphrodite began. "There are many things to your destiny that you still must learn. Things that you must understand." Aphrodite added.

"You must return to this place," Aphrodite said, looking around her at the scenery. Phoebe glanced around for a couple moments, then turned back to the Goddess.

"But how will I get to this…what is it called?" Phoebe asked.

"I've nicknamed it Cloud Nine over the millennia. The most peaceful place in the realm for the knowledge of all emotion has been learned here," she explained, "To get here, you must learn yourself. You've been a Charmed One for goodness sake, you should be able to figure a way to get yourself here." she teased.

"Blessed be, my darling." Aphrodite stated, and with that, the Goddess of Love disappeared in a swirl of pink mist.

Phoebe bolted upright in her bed. Looking out her window, she saw the morning light shine into her bedroom. The light shining Coop's copper skin, she saw him stir at her abrupt awakening. It was then that she knew what she needed to do.

**-X-**

Billie curled her legs underneath her body, and held a golden pillow to her chest. She had books spread around her, filling the couch, and the coffee table in front of her. Billie's mind seemed to be in chaos. She had no idea where to look on something for the Angel of Death, or how resurrection was possible without the need of an alchemist.

Phoebe opened the door to her bedroom, slowly closing the door, trying to allow Coop some extra rest before beginning his day of spreading happiness.

"Hey Pheebs." Billie said, watching the witch jump in surprise. Turning to Billie she put her hands on her small hips.

"How long have you been looking up things?" Phoebe asked.

"Not long, I got up about a half hour ago." Billie explained, looking back to the pad of paper with a black pen next to it.

"Billie, I know you want to find out what my vision meant, but remember the last time you rescued your sister, she was evil, and she tried to kill me and my sisters." Phoebe reminded, leaning on the arm of the couch, her ponytail swinging as she talked.

"I know, but I have to try and even see if I can make her good," Billie explained, desperation beginning to well in the woman's eyes, "She's my sister."

Phoebe felt weak at the knees. She knew even without her empathy power what the woman meant. Billie had killed her sister, and by finding her, the slightest hope of her survival meant peace, that Billie could apologize for her actions to Christy.

"Okay, the clue I would give you is to summon the Angel of Death first. See if there is even anything there since he was in my vision." Phoebe explained. "I have another thing to go after as well." Phoebe added, getting off the couch.

"What happened?" Billie asked, trying to keep her mind slightly off Christy for the moment.

"Well, in my dream last night, Aphrodite came to me and told me that I needed to go to this place called Cloud Nine, which is where she sent me to learn about my destiny. Apparently, there are more secrets for me to uncover there about my destiny." Phoebe explained. For some odd reason, the words, _"You have to let her go…_" rang in her ears.

Phoebe shrugged it off, and looked to Billie. "Well, I have to go out and think this through," Billie explained, walking to the door, and picked up a forest colored jacket from the hook and left the condo.

Pulling out her cell phone, Billie pressed a few buttons on her phone and put the receiver to her ear as she walked a corner to the elevator, and answered in a soft tone. "Hey, do you mind if I come over, I have some witch stuff I need to ask a favor of."

**-X-**

Phoebe stood around the steaming cauldron in the middle of the condo; she sat, with potion ingredients around the cauldron, and wrote feverishly on a pad of paper. Adding a small dried root into the cauldron, the steam began to grow, the clouded fluid spread, and Phoebe grabbed one more ingredient and held it in her hand.

Phoebe had changed into loose clothing, from the bottom anyways. Wearing a tight black tank top, she wore dark gray sweats that swiftly swayed as she moved to the table's side. Holding the paper in hand, she stood over the bubbling cauldron, and looked to the steaming liquid. "Here goes nothing," Phoebe said sighing. Looking to the paper, she began to recite the spell:

"_I call upon the skies above, _

_Give me the wings of a dove,_

_Send me to the place of my destiny,_

_Bring me to love's reality." _

Phoebe dropped the last ingredient, and the potion exploded, letting smoke lift to the ceiling, and in a quick motion, the witch was engulfed with the smoke released from the cauldron, and retracting, the woman disappeared from the condo, toward her new destination.

**-X-**

Billie walked through the dim hallway as she continued to the apartment she was looking for. Stopping a few feet from the door, she tapped on the eggshell door once, and waited patiently, her hands clasped behind her back.

She heard a soft rumble from behind the door, and in seconds, she saw the door open to a raven haired woman who had large brown eyes. "Paige," Billie spoke softly, and walked the small feet that were parting the two witches and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Billie." Paige said with a smile, and held her in a small embrace. "What can I help you with?" she asked, closing the door behind Billie as she walked in.

"Well, Phoebe told me last night that she had a vision. A vision that apparently shows Christy coming back." Billie explained, looking to her friend in worry.

"What?" Paige asked, her mouth dropped open and stared at Billie in disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy, but Phoebe said to even find out if her vision is true, to summon the Angel of Death." Billie explained, looking to Paige in beg. "I need your help, I need to summon the Angel of Death, but all the books Phoebe has doesn't help." Billie added.

Paige stood still for a moment, pondering the idea to help her old charge. Though she was taken off the young blonde's account, she was still considered a friend. Though Piper was slowly getting into liking Billie again, Paige was still feeling the raw hold of betrayal in her heart. She closed her eyes slowly and nodded to Billie. "I'll help." she said simply.

"Thank you so much." Billie said, with a smile spread across her face.

"You're welcome." Paige responded, and began to walk to a short hallway to her right. Billie stayed in her spot and waited for Paige to say something to her.

Disappearing for a moment, Paige walked into her bedroom and walked to her bedside table and picked up a small leather bound book. Walking back to the witch, Paige looked to Billie and flipped the white pages inside.

"The last time we talked to the Angel of Death, he was after Leo, so I have never summoned him before. If I remember correctly, Piper told me that Prue was the only one of them to summon him." Paige said, thinking back on that moment.

It was earlier in the year, when Piper was driving furiously back to the house after hearing of Leo's surgery at the hospital. Paige had asked her if she knew how to summon the Angel of Death. Piper had told her of the story of when Agent Reese was coming after Phoebe and Cole, and the Angel of Death was after him. Prue had summoned the Angel to stop the Angel from claiming his soul, but in the end learned that you could not save every soul.

Paige looked back up to Billie who watched as she continued to flip through her small Book of Shadows.

"I copied the spell from the Book of Shadows to summon him, so I think a little séance is in order," Paige quipped, with a soft smile.

Billie smiled, and stood slightly behind Paige so that the two could say the spell. Though they learned it was not a totally needed Power of Two, a spell was always more powerful with more than one witch.

"Let's do it." Billie said, and looked to the page in front of her. The two spoke in unison:

"_Spirits of air, forest, and sea_

_Converge to set the angel free, _

_In the wind, I send this rhyme, _

_Bring death before me, before my time."_

In a swirl of wind, the witches stepped back a few steps and covered their faces. In a long dark cloak, Billie and Paige looked to see the Angel of Death. His brooding eyes were shaped directly at the women through parted curly chestnut hair.

"Why have you summoned me?" the Angel asked.

**-X- **

Cloud Nine was just as beautiful as ever. The Greek columns stood tall, cornering off the area, with the fluffy clouds creating an enchanted mist. The bright pink pool in the center of the room splashed against the sides, letting little drops of liquid absorb into the clouds. The prominent throne, sparkled golden specks into the light that shown into the room.

Phoebe looked around her, taking in the surroundings of the beautiful atmosphere. "Aphrodite?" Phoebe called, moving towards the pool of pink liquid, attempting to touch.

With curious eyes she looked into the pool. Suddenly, Phoebe turned her head. She began to see images manifest, and swirl into her vision. Her eyes were sealed with a pink light, blinding her beautiful brown eyes from sight. Unable to explain her experience, she continued to stare blindly into what was just fluid to anyone else.

Phoebe looked, and saw Billie and J.D., each kissing each other, and holding hands. Suddenly the image changed, Phoebe saw her mother, not in the state that she had remembered as a child. The young Victor and Patty embraced, and in a deep passionate kiss, Victor pulled the woman from her feet and carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door closed. The image changed once more, she began to see a young girl with light brown hair, similar to her own, and who looked to a man with black curly locks and in a very muscular build, they began to kiss, and as they parted, their hands interlocked with one another, creating the bond of love.

Phoebe jerked her eyes closed, and when she reopened them, her eyes were back to their original state. "That was weird…" Phoebe said, shaking her mind off of the experience she had just received.

"That pool is a little more mysterious than I thought." Phoebe thought, putting her hands in her pants and walked along the clouds looking around once more. 

Phoebe walked slowly over to the throne's side. The woman walked behind the throne, and behind it, she spotted a glowing purple shield. Walking upon it, Phoebe noticed a deep magenta book, with a golden symbol on the cover. Phoebe walked to the shield and attempted to grab at the book. Upon touching the shield, she was shocked as her arms were not affected by the protection spell, and used both hands to grab the thick book.

The force field retracted, leaving the air open with Phoebe gripping the large book to her chest. "What is this?" Phoebe asked, walking to the opposite side of the throne, and Phoebe sat on the cold marble benches on the ends of the walls.

Flipping open the cover, she skipped the blank pages, and reached a page addressed to her. In exquisite calligraphy, she read aloud the page:

_Dear Phoebe, _

_This is my Book of Shadows. A place where I kept my spells, potions, and demonic information that was from the times of old. In my time, before I became a Goddess, I was like you, a witch with the gift of foresight, and the ability to feel other's emotions. These gifts were nothing but a blessing to me. I did the most good I could ever do. I was rewarded by the Elders to help save the world by giving me the power of the Goddess. Of course, as you have learned, the power consumed us all, and I as well. As I have told you, you will need to earn your Goddess status, just like I did, but you will need to be a cupid, which the ring has already been presented to you. This Book of Shadows, will help you in all that you need to know; spells, demons, cupid training, all that you need for your success. There is much that you will face, and things you will need to achieve, but with the help of your new fiancé, and future husband, and the power of love, with friendship, and sisterhood, you shall survive. I believe it. _

_Blessed be,_

_Aphrodite_

**-X-**

Billie and Paige watched the Angel of Death in worry. Billie was more afraid than anyone, she had never seen Death, and frankly, it scared her more than she thought she could ever be.

"Why have you summoned me?" Death repeated, annoyance struck his usual solemn face.

"I-I did." Billie stammered, standing from behind Paige, and tried to stand tall. Though her insides felt like they were vibrating, her body stood erect, trying to look braver than she was at this moment.

"Why?" the Angel asked, glancing from the Charmed One to Billie.

Billie took in a deep breath, looking to the man who held the souls of the dead in his grip, and let out the warm air in a small stream from her lips. Looking to the Angel, she began her story.

"I am friends with Phoebe Halliwell, I am sure you know her—" Billie started.

"Yes, the Charmed sisters, I know them well." The Angel of Death stated, looking to Paige with a small smile, but quickly erased it from his face. Only Paige saw the look.

"Yeah, well, she told me she had a vision of my sister, Christy Jenkins, was brought back from the dead by you…" Billie explained, not sure how to end her statement. "So I was wondering, do you know anything about her?" she asked, her eyes weary, and nervous.

"I know of Christy Jenkins, for she is the first to ever not appear on my list." The Angel stated quite casually, making the expression on Paige's face to be that much more shocking.

"Whoa, whoa. Christy was never on your list?" Paige asked, stepping in front of Billie, crossing her arms in curiosity.

"Yes, her spirit still lingers, but she has the inability to move on." Death explained.

"So what does that mean?" Billie asked, looking to Paige then to the Angel of Death.

"It means, that she has an unusual circumstance, one I have never understood, and frankly, try not to worry about." Death explained, looking annoyed as he said it.

The Angel of Death had spent days trying to get the spirit to move on, but something was different, something that he had never experienced before, ever since the creation of death itself.

"Can she be saved?" Billie asked.

"In a way, yes." The Angel replied, looking to Billie with a benign smile.

"What does that mean?" Paige asked, before Billie could ask the same question.

"It means that Christy is binding herself to a different plane, the Astral Plane to be exact." The Angel of Death continued. "To bring her back to the mortal realm, it requires you to go after her, and bring her back."

Billie looked to Paige, and Paige stared at the blonde witch in worry. "Now, if you don't mind, I have souls to attend to." Death replied, and in a flash of black and blue smoke, the Angel turned to a skeleton before disappearing from the room. 

**-X- **

Phoebe touched the signature on the bottom of the page, and smiled. The message was something she was not expecting. She smiled, and closed the Book.

Flipping through a few more pages, she found titles such as "Cupid's Love", "Parallel Planes", and "To Bring True Love Together". She sighed, everything was so lovey dovey. She loved being the bringer of love, but she was also a kick ass girl. She sighed and laid her hands on the Book. Looking at the deep purple Book, she noticed the symbol on the cover. In gold, the symbol for the male and female was interlocked with one another, shining brilliantly in the sunshine.

"Oh my God, that is so beautiful…" Phoebe said, stroking the cover.

Glancing around the beautiful arena once more, Phoebe closed her eyes and held the heavy book in her arms and recited her incantation:

_Return me back from once I came,_

_World of mortal, all now the same._

And in swirling white lights, the witch disappeared from tranquility to the world of chaos, where love was last on people's minds…

**-X-**

The flames flickered viciously on the Underworld's floor, where the Dark Sons continued to sit in their thrones, watching the giant flame in the center of the room. Taurus stared, being the one with clairvoyance; the demon read the flames like an open book, flipping its pages to know the hidden meaning.

"Anything yet Taurus?" Andres asked, putting his clawed hands in the center of his chest.

As if breaking a trance, the demon leaned back, and looked to Zantos and Andres. "I see a person of great power about to enter the Goddess' life. If we stop this person from making any contact, or even extended contact, we may have a chance at stopping the Goddess, but if this being continues its presence, then it will be that much harder to stopping her." Taurus explained.

The demons nodded in unison, and Andres responded in a deep voice, that rattled the cave, "Then we must stop this being, at all costs…"

**-X-**

After returning to the condo, the two witches sat across from each other, explaining how their small adventures went throughout the day.

Billie started out with hers. How she went to Paige's apartment and summoned the Angel of Death, and found out the startling news about her sister. That she could be saved, but was meant to be saved by non other than Billie herself. Billie felt proud that she had to rescue her sister. It was after all Billie's reason for sending her there. It was a way to make amends…somehow.

Phoebe clutched the Goddess' Book of Shadows as she sat on the long couch, holding it to her chest protectively. She had no idea how she was going to protect this Book from evil, but she knew that she needed to find a way, and soon.

Phoebe conducted on her side of the day's events. Going to Cloud Nine, seeing what she had seen in the pool of water, finding the Goddess' inscription, and even the Book itself was something to be proud of. Aphrodite had said it all in her dream. That secrets needed to be uncovered, but the part that made Phoebe smile, was that not all the secrets had been revealed. There was still so much she needed to learn before becoming the Goddess of Love, but she was ready to handle it, whenever it came. 

Billie looked to the potential Goddess with weary eyes. "Phoebe, I have decided to go," she said, sighing. It had taken her all night to finally admit to Phoebe what she was going to do. Though it had only been a few weeks since Billie moved in, Billie knew that she needed to find where Christy was. And she wasn't waiting forever to find out.

"What do you mean, decided to go?" Phoebe asked, eyeing her friend, as she laid the large Book on the couch, making a large dent in the couch as it sat.

"I am going to the astral plane to look for her." Billie explained.

"But it is too dangerous, Billie! You don't know what is in that place. I remember Piper and Leo going there, and they almost died!" Phoebe yelled. Though she knew it was ridiculous, these were different circumstances. Piper and Leo were being chased by a darklighter, but it was still dangerous as she thought on it more. Christy was willing to attack Billie before, why not she do it again?

"I have to go Phoebe. I owe it to her. I need to save her." Billie explained, taking Phoebe's hand from across the table.

The two kept their eyes focused on each other as Billie told Phoebe with her deep eyes, that it was what she was doing, and Phoebe wasn't going to stop her.

"Okay, if you are going, you are taking me with you." Phoebe said, gripping the young woman's hand.

"No, I am going with J.D. I talked to him about it, and the Elders are willing for him to guide me in the Astral Plane." Billie explained, looking to Phoebe with a small tear in her eye. "You have a destiny here anyways. You have to help people find love. The world's need is greater than mine. A Charmed One taught me that." She said, her smile gleaming at the Charmed One.

"Okay," Phoebe said, a tear rolling down her slender cheek. Gripping Billie's hand more tightly, she smiled once more, leaning back in the couch, letting her hand release Billie's.

"Besides," Billie added, leaning back in the chair. "It isn't goodbye forever; I am just taking an extended vacation." Billie added, smiling.

The two laughed at each other, and looked to one another in silence.

**-X- **

The morning was not as cheerful as it had been the last couple of days at the condo. Wrapped in the arms of her cupid, the soothsayer kept her eyes steady on Billie with a tear caught in the corner of her deep brown eyes.

Billie stood steadily across from the couple with her man standing close behind her. She wore a large gray sweater that draped over her tight dark blue jeans. Her hair was piled into a high ponytail and she had a potion pouch swung over her shoulder. She learned through reading the Goddess' Book of Shadows, leant to her by Phoebe later that evening, your powers did not work in the astral plane, so potions were needed in place of powers. She wondered if they would still work in this plane. If not, then she had eternity to find a way to haunt herself over to the world of the living to get help.

Billie walked over to Phoebe and gave her a large hug that seemed to last more than a few seconds. The women didn't want to let go, but Billie broke the hug, a tear rolling down her own cheek.

"I'll be back, you'll see." Billie said with a bright smile.

"Of course you will." Phoebe said, reassuring herself, more than she was Billie.

"Take care of yourself." Coop said, clapping a handshake and man hug to J.D. who smiled and slapped Coop's back in response.

"Always do," J.D. replied.

Smiling at one another, Billie pulled a paper from her pocket and held it before her. Smiling to Phoebe once more, she looked to her spell and began to recite:

_I call upon the spirit winds, _

_To guide me to the place of sins,_

_Take us to the darkened lane,_

_Take us to the Astral Plane. _

In a swirl of white lights, the couple were surrounded and in a bright light disappeared from the spot they stood, and no longer existed in the mortal realm.

Phoebe sighed and walked slowly to the couch and fell onto the soft cushion, bouncing as her body adjusted to gravity. Coop walked over to the chair next to the luscious couch, and held a pillow to his chest.

"Pheebs, don't worry. She'll be fine. You guys taught her well." Coop said, winking at his fiancé with a bright smile on his face.

"I hope so," Phoebe answered, glancing to the place the couple had just departed. She hoped Billie would find her sister, and that all would be just the same when she returned…whenever that was.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Well, it has been a while seen I released a chapter, so I am here to say, I am back! I have reworked Goddess so that you all can enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing it. I hope to release Chapter 5 very soon, so keep a look out! Please review for it is much appreciated!**


	5. Attack of the Twins

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one, and it introduces three new people who I think you are going to love! Since my revamp, I decided to add some people to the cast, one who you will all come to love Tess Adams who is portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar. Please review, for they are greatly appreciated!**

"_**Attack of the Twins**_**"**

_As one door opens, three more appear_

**-X-**

_September 10, 2006_

The hustling of the Bay Mirror seemed to increase the last few days. Elise had continued to make the workers try to work up to the standard that Phoebe had produced since drawing in readership from her popularity. People continued to feverishly work on the computers, endless clicking was heard by the journalists and their typing on the keyboards. Their eyes connected to the screens, unmoving from the blinking cursor, and the black words spreading across the white page of the paper.

Phoebe sat in her small office, which Phoebe never got over having, since only being the advice columnist. The office had helped her many a time with her supernatural emergencies, and other needed uses. At times, the witch felt that she was destined to have this office.

Just like the reporters outside, Phoebe sat at her desk. Her thin spectacles rested on her small button nose, as she continued to click on the keyboard of her computer screen, and her small white laptop which was on the only vacant spot on her desk.

Looking to the thin lined paper on her desk, she looked it over once more, and read the paper in her mind.

_Dear Phoebe,_

_My best friend is going to get married to a guy in another state from me. We haven't been apart in our twenty years of friendship (we have been friends since we were two). And now, I don't know what to do without her. I worry all the time, and she seems not as worried for me as I am about her. What should I do? _

_Thanks,_

_Anne Margaret._

Phoebe looked to her computer screen once more and sighed. She slapped her hands on the keyboard and jumbled letters appeared on her screen, leaving a red line underneath the mess, marking her anger marks as "unidentifiable".

The letter she had chosen for the week's column was not helping Phoebe move on. Billie had left to the Astral Plane almost two weeks ago, and the witch had spent each day worrying about her. Phoebe had tried magical means to contact the blonde witch, but with each attempt, it seemed to get harder for the contact to be in reach.

Sitting upright once more, Phoebe moved the mouse on her company computer, and clicked the small "save" icon on the document. Pulling off her glasses, the potential Goddess grabbed her purse trying to get to the editor's office. Phoebe decided to talk to Elise so to work from home. Her mind seemed so scattered, she just thanked the Underworld that no demons had come after her or Coop.

Phoebe turned the knob of the office door, not knocking as she entered. Elise sat behind her large desk; hands folded, and across from her sat a slender woman with long blonde wavy hair that flowed down her back. Dressed in a white dress that went to her mid thigh, the woman seemed to remind Phoebe of someone she had known from her past.

"Yes Phoebe?" Elise asked, looking up to the brunette with lifted eyebrows.

"Sorry, Elise, I—" Phoebe started, and suddenly was interrupted by the woman's sudden movement.

Bracing herself, the woman looked to Phoebe in the eye, and Phoebe noticed the girl's familiar face. Her hazel eyes, and her fluttered eyelashes, it still felt so familiar to her.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" the woman asked. It wasn't so uncommon for someone to recognize the advice columnist, with the billboards, the bus stop ads, and the appearances Phoebe continued to do.

"Don't you recognize me?" the young woman asked, a smile began to spread on her face. "It's me, Tess Adams." the woman named Tess replied.

Phoebe turned her head for a moment, and then a smile spread across her face. "Tess? Really?" Phoebe asked, and she felt a connection to her old past, the past where Prue, Piper, and Phoebe spent together.

The many years that their grandmother, Penny, would have their bridge games with many other women. Years later, they found out it was her coven, and Phoebe and her sisters played with Tess. The daughter of one of the coven, their Aunt Gale, she was not their biological aunt, but an honorary aunt which the sisters had grown to love, just as they thought Tess was their honorary cousin. When Phoebe and Tess turned eleven, Tess' parents got a job in New York, and Tess left, leaving the sisters to play with one another at the coven meetings once again.

"My god Phoebe, you look good!" Tess exclaimed, smiling at Phoebe brightly.

"What are you doing in San Francisco?" Phoebe asked, crossing her arms across her small chest.

"Tess," Elise said, jumping into the reunion. The editor of the Bay Mirror got up from her rolling chair and walked to the two women who stood by the doorway. "is joining us as a reporter for us at the Bay Mirror." Elise explained.

"Really?" Phoebe asked, turning from Elise back to the blonde.

"Yes, really." Elise responded, "She was the best reporter at the New York Times. I have no idea why she would want to stay here, but when Frank left us and the position opened, she seemed eager to take the job."

Phoebe smiled to her old friend. It was nice to see someone who could take her mind off of the pressing issue of Billie's safety.

"Welcome to the team." Phoebe said, extending a hand to the blonde.

Smiling back to Phoebe, she took her small hand, and took Phoebe's hand, shaking it eagerly. As if hit with a sharp jab, Phoebe snapped her eyes shut, and her mind pulled her into vision.

_Standing in the hallway of Phoebe's condo, Tess looked around quickly, her hair flying into her line of vision. Tess ran into the open living room of the condo, jumping behind the couch in one large leap, using the back of the couch as leverage to help her. A large fireball flew into the couch. Letting the flames engulf the couch, the heat of the fire burning Tess' skin. Tess looked upward to see the danger in front of her. A male demon with long brown hair which covered his face, walked up to the smoldering couch, and held another fireball in his hand. Smiling evilly, he extended his palm toward Tess and watched as the fireball released from his hand and landed squarely into Tess' chest, letting her turn to ash on the hard wood floor. _

Phoebe opened her eyes slowly, and looked to Tess, who seemed to have concentrated deeply in Phoebe's eyes. Tess' expression seemed to turn from concentration to a flicker of fear.

"Phoebe, you okay?" Elise asked, eyeing Phoebe oddly. Though this had happened to Phoebe many times in the office, it was a routine that the two had had over the past four and a half years.

"Yeah, just a hiccup." Phoebe fibbed, looking to Elise with another faked hiccup. "I came in to say I am going to work from home the rest of the day." Phoebe added, looking to Tess in the corner of her eye.

"Sure, sure." Elise said, waving a hand, and she sat back at her desk, placing her glasses on her face.

Phoebe walked out of Elise's office, and walked quickly to her own office, grabbing her laptop, and turned to see Tess in the doorway. Tess walked inside; closing the door behind her, and Tess looked to Phoebe in worry. Phoebe stared at Tess, she was now cornered by her childhood friend, and she didn't know what to do.

"Okay, so do you know when exactly I am going to die?" Tess asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What?" Phoebe asked, now worry struck across her face. How did she know her vision? "What are you talking about?" Phoebe added, finding the woman's accusation troublesome.

"I know that you had a vision." Tess explained, looking to Phoebe with a small smirk.

"How did you know that?" Phoebe asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I can read minds. Although, I wish I hadn't this time," Tess explained, staring at Phoebe, answering the question that Phoebe had been racing in her mind.

**-X-**

The Dark Sons sat once more on the three large thrones in the middle of the dark cavern. The demons continued to look in worry, if one could see their faces. The largest demon, the one who sat in the center throne, looked to his left.

"Brother, what do you see?" Andres asked, his brother Taurus had the power of clairvoyance, but in a much more powerful aspect, he could see years into the future as well as the present, seeing the outcome of a person's destiny just by meeting someone.

"The witch has made contact with the Goddess." Taurus replied, his head not moving an inch, not even to look at his brother.

"Then we must stop her now!" The demon on the right replied, Zantos was the eager demon, who wished for battle to arise solely for his pleasure.

"But we cannot leave our sanctuary, the curse that witch had placed on us still is in place for another hundred years." Andres explained.

In the year 1359, the Dark Sons were the apprentices to the Triad, the three brothers were meant to take the fold if they were ever vanquished for good. Zantos, in the sake of a fight, bedded the daughter of a witch. The witch was outraged by the demon's actions and punished him and his brothers, locking them into a cavern deep in the Underworld, and twisted their appearance for the worst. Leaving them stuck in the cavern for centuries, until the one apocalyptic moment that the Dark Sons would emerge. In the meantime, the brothers send demons for their dirty work, and those demons were their connection to the outside world.

"There are two who are powerful enough for this job." Zantos explained.

"Who?" Andres asked, turning his hidden face toward his brother.

"The demonic assassin twins will get the job done, I know they will." Zantos added.

Lifting his skeletal hand, the long fingered demon snapped his ancient fingers and in a swirl of wind, two figures appeared in the dark cavern. The first figure lifted his head from his kneeled position.

He had long dark brown curly hair, with a slight muscular build. He wore a black t-shirt that held his chest, with black jeans that rolled to the ground.

His sister, the woman to his left, who was also in the same position, had long curly chocolate hair. She wore a black blouse, with tight black pants with an ebony leather jacket.

The twins got to their feet and bowed their heads once more in unison before looking back to the Dark Sons, their faces blank with no emotion.

"You called for us my Lords?" the male demon asked, his hair falling into his right eye.

"Yes, we have an engagement for you." Zantos explained, with a deep smirk seen on his face…if you could.

"What is the engagement?" the man asked, flipping his hair out of his face.

"We have a certain…problem with a woman." Taurus began, his body turned towards the demonic twins. "She is a strong asset to the growing power of the Goddess. Your objective, to kill this woman named Tess Adams."

Taurus walked to the pool of water once more, and waved a decayed hand over the liquid. In a small ripple that seemed to begin in the center of the enchanted water, a vision appeared. Tess appeared inside the water, standing in the elevator with Phoebe, talking to one another as the elevator descended. The twins loomed over the pool, and nodded.

"Accepted." the male replied. Without anything more, the twins walked back to their original positions in front of the thrones, and in a loud crack, two lightning strikes hit the ground, one scarlet, the other midnight blue. In a smoldering scorch on the sand of the cavern, where the twins resided, they had disappeared.

"I do not trust them." Andres spat, looking to the smoking scorches.

"They may be reckless, and maybe even too powerful, but I believe that they will do what is needed." Zantos explained, hoping that he was just as right as he said he was. Though a powerful demon, he still had worries…

**-X-**

Storm clouds seemed to gather around a large mansion that seemed to have been abandoned for years. The mansion was bright beige, with a Mediterranean look to the estate. Two bolts of lightning, red and blue, crashed into the roof of the wasted mansion.

In the great hall of the mansion, the cold stone floor cracked at the arrival of the demonic twins. The female stormed over to an antique vase that had an array of tropic colors designed in a Picasso style. She waved her hand and hit the vase, letting it shatter to the stone floor, shattering the antique to a million pieces.

"Victoria! Enough!" the male yelled, his voice roaring with a violent echo through the vacant room.

"Parker, I can't _stand _taking orders from those low life demons! They aren't even that powerful! The Triad exiled them even when their curse was lifted. Why should we do what they ask?" Victoria responded, putting her arms across his chest. She glared at her brother in frustration.

"All in good time sister…we shall take their thrones, and we will become the next force of evil that the Underworld has always wanted to stand behind." Parker said, a half smile curling on his angelic face.

"I want them dead, Parker!" Victoria exclaimed, lifting her hands in the air. Screaming in anger, she released a long stream of electricity from her palms, and let it hit the long bookcase of books against the wall. Paper, book covers, and wood scattered across the floor.

"Once this mission is completed, then we can go after them, I promise." Parker said, smiling evilly at his sister, who mimicked the same expression across her face.

**-X- **

Phoebe opened the door into her condo and walked all the way inside her home, allowing Tess to walk inside. Tess examined the brightly lit condo, and took in the exquisite décor of the loft. Tess swung her blonde hair behind her shoulders, and smiled to herself.

"Gee wee, nice looking place you got Phoebe." Tess responded.

"Thanks. Okay, so now explain to me again how you're a witch?" Phoebe asked, walking to the couch and sat placing a leg underneath her body.

Tess walked to the chair opposite the couch and leaned deep into the cushion of the scarlet chair. Gripping the arm rests, she spread her legs out for support, and smiled to Phoebe.

"Okay, so my grandmother, Gale, was a witch as you know from doing their little 'bridge' club over the years. My mother was a witch, who has the power to astral project, but not in the clone sense, more of the 'I can get you to do what I want' kind of astral projection. Which bring us down to my witchness. I am a witch, plain and simple." Tess concluded, slapping her hands on her thighs.

"So that's how you saw my vision, by reading my mind?" Phoebe asked, lifting her eyebrows I question.

"Yup, that's why I became a journalist. I love writing, and since I could read minds, it made it so much easier for me to get in on the story, or even the juiciest details of a case, cause as you know, people don't always tell the truth." Tess explained smiling at Phoebe mischievously.

"Ha ha, isn't that the truth." Phoebe punned with a small laugh, "Well, I got to get the Book, I don't want to see you dead." Phoebe added, and lifted herself off the couch and walked into her small bedroom across the hall.

Walking inside her bedroom, she walked to a large chest at the edge of her bed and kneeled at the base of the box. She looked at the detail on the wooden chest, and traced her hand on the long strips of leather on both ends of the box with golden metal buttons all the way from the top to the bottom.

Opening the box, she pulled a thick magenta Book of Shadows out of the box. She watched as the sun let a shatter of golden specks gleam on the cover where the male and female symbols intertwined with one another.

Phoebe held the Book to her chest, and walked back into the living room, where Tess suddenly sat up at the sight of the Book.

"What is that?" Tess asked.

"A Book of Shadows? Well, it is a book where witches put their personal spells, encounters with demons, and other magical experiences inside." Phoebe explained, starting to look inside the Book. She had not opened it since Billie had a few weeks ago. She had tried not to use the Book as much as possible, refraining the use of magic.

"Is this your personal accounts and everything? " Tess asked, moving over to Phoebe's side and sat next to her, looking into the pages seeing the elaborate calligraphy that Aphrodite wrote in.

"No, this is…a Book from someone else, someone very close to me." Phoebe said, grinning internally.

Phoebe continued to flip through the Book, and stared at each page, looking for the demons who matched the description that she had seen in her vision. The pages suddenly began to flip all on its own, and settled after a few pages fluttered.

"Oh my God." Tess said, leaping from her seat. She stared at the Book in fear and glanced from both Phoebe and the Book. "Did you do that?" she asked.

"No," Phoebe said, eyeing the Book suspiciously.

"Then how the hell did that thing just move _on its own_?" Tess asked, looking to the Book as if it was evil.

"Sometimes the Book guides you. So, it flips on its own and tells you what you need to know." Phoebe explained, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well, what does the Book say?" Tess asked, slowly walking to the spot she left behind.

"'_The Immortals_'Why would it tell me about this? There isn't even a picture about these demons." Phoebe said, and continued to flip through the pages of the Book.

Suddenly the Book flipped once more, back to the page of 'The Immortals'.

"Okay…" Phoebe said, eyeing the Book as well.

"What does it say?" Tess asked curiously.

"_Immortals are beings who have the power to live forever. They are unvanquishable. The extent of an Immortal's power is incomprehensible due to the amount of powers the demons can collect in the years that they are alive. Beware facing one of these beings, for they are unpredictable, and too dangerous for one to handle._" Phoebe read.

"Do you think that these demons are Immortals?" Tess asked, mimicking Phoebe by putting her hair behind her left ear.

"I don't—" Phoebe began, but before she continued, in the rumbling of the thunder, two lightning bolts crashed into the condo, and the two twins appeared with a smile on their faces.

"This will be fun…" Victoria whispered.

The twins extended their palms, and Parker shot deep red flame from his palms, and from Victoria's a bright stream of electric currents combined together, and aimed for the two witches still sitting on the couch.

Pushing Tess to the floor, Phoebe lifted her arms, and hovered above the air while the flame and current smashed into the couch, letting fluff and fabric litter the air and fall gracefully to the floor, covering Tess' head like a blanket.

Phoebe fell to the ground and put her fists to her face, in her fighting stance. Victoria raced after the potential Goddess and the two locked in a fist fight. Victoria clenched her fist and tried to slam her knuckles into Phoebe's head, but the Charmed One ducked her head, letting Victoria stumble for a moment, while Phoebe swung her leg, and tripped Victoria to the floor.

Tess picked herself up from the floor and raced to the bedroom, but Parker appeared suddenly in front of Tess, grabbing her hair in his fist. Tess groaned in pain, as Phoebe turned to see the male demon let his hand glow a deep red color and he touched Tess' throat, lifting her off the ground in a burning choke.

"Tess!" Phoebe yelled, running after the blonde.

Victoria yelled and shot Phoebe with a quick and low voltage shot of electricity sending Phoebe slamming her against the wall. Slouching on the ground, Phoebe watched as Tess kicked Parker in the crotch, and he slouched to the ground, pain struck his face as he slouched. His sister rolled her eyes and walked to his side.

"This isn't over…" she said, and in a bright blue flash, the demons left the witches to fight for their lives.

**-X- **

Victoria stormed across the mansion's floor room, and shattered the glass cups, vases, and the elaborate paintings on the walls. Scorch marks smoked from the spots that Victoria shot her currents. She turned to her brother and lifted her arms in frustration.

"Why was I given a twin brother? Seriously! Why couldn't our mother give me a sister twin? Now I have to deal with the male weakness that he can never defeat." Victoria complained.

"I'm sorry okay?" Parker sighed, walking slowly to a beige chair. "To make it up for you, I will go after her myself, so then we can go after the Dark Sons." Parker teased, though pain still shot through his body.

Victoria smiled viciously, and stroked her luscious locks that when she looked in the cracked mirror, was in a tussle due to the fight Phoebe and Victoria had just endured.

"I think I am going to work on my plan." Victoria smiled, fluffing her hair in the mirror and began to walk away, toward the grand staircase where her bedroom was.

"Be careful sis, we can't speak too much about it. They can hear us." Parker yelled to his sister.

She waved her hand, and cackled under her breath, and as she entered her bedroom, she slammed her large olden door shut, letting the sound echo through the empty house.

**-X- **

Phoebe dragged her limp body toward her friend who lay motionless on the ground. Her skin scorched in the shape of a hand where the demon burnt her neck. Phoebe tried not to make too many movements, but pangs were sent through her body. She turned to see the debris that was now her home. Fluff was all over hard wood floor, her table was split in the center, and her wall had a large dent from where she got hit.

In this situation, there was only one person she could call…

"Paige…" she whispered faintly, and with that last breath, the Charmed One fell unconscious.

Instantaneously, in a bright light of swirling blue orbs, the half-sister of Phoebe and Piper, Paige Matthews appeared after the glow of the orbs disappeared. Paige's eyes scanned the scene in front of her.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked to herself more than anyone else.

She turned and saw her sister on the floor, her head facing the ground. Paige noticed a large piece of wood plunged into Phoebe's back, causing blood to flow heavily onto the floor. Paige rushed to the ground and pulled the block out from her sister's back and placed her pale hands over the wound. A bright glow, like the morning rays of the sun danced along the dried and fresh blood on the witch's back wound. In a matter of seconds, the wound and clothing was healed, and Phoebe's eyes fluttered open.

"Wha--? Paige?" Phoebe said with a weak smile. "My god, Tess." Phoebe sighed urgently.

"Who's—" Paige began to ask, but Phoebe interrupted her, but pulling her to the woman with the burnt neck. The wounds had already begun to crust over while Paige looked at the young blonde woman.

"Just heal her!" Phoebe exclaimed frantically.

Paige obeyed and put her hands over the throat of Tess Adams. The same soft glow emanated from the witch-whitelighter's hands. It took longer than Phoebe's healing process, but the woman was fully healed in a matter of moments.

Tess awoke with a sudden jump, holding her throat, fear rolling through her eyes.

"Is, is the demon gone?" Tess choked out, clutching her throat and massaging it slowly.

"Yes sweetie." Phoebe said, holding Tess in a tight embrace.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asked, putting her hands on her slender hips.

"Okay, well, this is Tess, she is an old friend of Piper's and mine. She is a witch; she also works at my paper. I had a vision of two demons coming after her, and so I was trying to protect her, but they got to us before we had a plan, and well, here you are." Phoebe explained with rushed breath.

Paige sat on the hard floor, crossing her legs as she did so.

"Okay, and the mess in your condo would be from the demons I am guessing?" Paige asked, using her palms to keep her upward.

"Yeah, and I am guessing that was your first demon?" Phoebe asked, looking to Tess who still had horror spread across her petite face.

"Yes…" Tess gasped, trying to preserve her voice.

"Do we know why the demons want her so bad?" Paige asked, looking from Phoebe to Tess.

"No, but I don't think that it is coincidence that once Billie has left, another witch has come into my life." Phoebe said with a smile at Tess.

Phoebe felt a pang from the inside, but not from injury, but from the thought of Billie.

"Paige, have you gotten a read on Billie?" Phoebe asked, moving her hair from her face.

"No, I'm sorry sweetie. I haven't gotten anything on her since she left." Paige replied, stroking her sister's shoulder. "So, do you need any help with these demons?" Paige added, a little too anxious to get demon fighting.

"No, no, you go back to your charges and husband." Phoebe ushered, getting up from the ground.

"You sure?" Paige asked, lifting her eyebrows, adding to the pressure of letting her stay.

"No Paige, go—" Phoebe replied before seeing in a blinding light, the return of Parker, who stood angrier than ever.

"Witches. So you thought that we would just disappear like that? You have much to learn still Charmed One." Parker sneered, flames erupting along his arms.

"Oh yeah? Now you have to deal with two Charmed Ones." Paige replied, readying herself for battle.

Parker merely snickered at the whitelighter and yelled, letting his power of pyrokinesis erupt along the top of his shoulders. Extending his flames at Tess once more, the witch dropped the ground and rolled across the room to the opposite end. Phoebe levitated once more, and kicked Parker under the chin, flipping him in the air and he landed straight on his face. He lifted his head, and his hair flew into his face.

"Not so hot now, huh?" Paige teased, pressing a heel against the demon's back.

Parker grabbed Paige's calf, and pulled her to the floor. Falling on her back, Paige groaned in pain, as Tess ran toward Parker and kicked him in the face, continuing without fear of rebuttal. Blood began to stream down Parker's nose, but the demon did not pass out.

"Tess, stop." Phoebe said, pulling Tess back from the demon. Hatred seemed to burn in Tess' eyes.

Parker leapt to his feet, and shot another stream of fire at the witches who seemed to not expect the incoming attack. Paige lifted her head, her hair covering her eyesight. Flipping her long chocolate hair in a swift motion, she yelled "Fire!" and waved her hand back in the direction of the young demon. In swirling orbs, the fire disappeared from its original target, and flew toward the demon. Once hitting his broad chest, the demon yelled in unknowledgeable pain. The flames surrounded him, and in a quick explosion, there was nothing left of the twin demon.

"Is he gone?" Tess asked, watching the spot where the demon was vanquished.

"I think so." Phoebe said, her voice unsure itself.

"Well, I guess we better go after the female." Tess said, knowing that the other demon was out there.

"I don't think we have to worry about her anytime soon." Phoebe said, she knew that the demon would appear sooner of later, but she needed to fix her life, especially her apartment before risking her life to hunt a demon.

Limping, the three witches walked to the door of her condo, and smiled at Paige and Tess.

"Well, I guess that means I'll see you guys later…" Phoebe said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Paige said softly.

The three women laughed at each other, and smiled.

"See you at work." Tess said, before opening the door to the condo and stepping outside.

"Do you think you can make it?" Phoebe asked.

"I think I can make it." Tess said, flashing a grin of mischief.

Phoebe laughed and shut the door as Tess was leaving.

"Thanks for helping me out, sis." Phoebe said, giving Paige a hug.

"Hey, that's what's family is for, right?" Paige said, nudging her sister slightly.

"Ow!" Phoebe said, and nudged her sister back.

"Ow!" Paige said laughing.

"Well, gotta go!" Paige sang, and pursing her lips, she shimmered in swirling blue lights; she disappeared from the condo, leaving Phoebe with the mess of her battle scene.

Phoebe closed her eyes and concentrated on a particular person who she knew could help her in a time like this. In a pink light that was bathed in a hearted glow, Coop appeared in his usual business like attire with a pink button down shirt and gray dress pants.

"What happened?" Coop asked, worry on his face when he noticed the array of their home.

Phoebe sighed, and began her talk of the day all over again…

**-X- **

The Dark Sons sat anxiously watching the lonely Victoria stand before them. Her head hung low, she did not look up, or stare at the demons in any way.

"You failed us." Taurus whispered, anger vibrating within his throat.

"Yes, my Lord." Victoria replied, not lifting her head.

"You know what the punishment is for failure." Taurus replied, his hands curling on the arm rests.

"Yes my Lord." Victoria responded, keeping that her only words.

"Then let's get on with it." Andres said, shifting his cloak, and extended his bony hand.

The others mimicked and in green flames, the fire connected into one large ball of fire. Before firing, Andres suddenly burst into flame, the hood fell off his head, revealing a skeletal face with hollow eyes, and a decaying mouth. Exploding into ash, a shadowy figure walked from behind the throne and Parker stood next to it, a red bladed athamae in his hand.

In a swift motion, Victoria pulled a dagger exactly like her brother's and threw it across the room, and it landed in Taurus' throat, and the demon gasped in pain and became vanquished like his brother.

Parker finished the job, by stabbing Zantos as well, and murmured in his ear, "Long live the Dark Sons."

The last of the Dark Sons disappeared in vanquish, and the siblings looked at each other smiling.

"Welcome back brother." Victoria smiled, and began to walk up to the throne, and sat in the black marble, lifting her long legs on the arm rests.

"It's good to be back." Parker said, sitting in the middle throne.

He waved his hand, and the large emerald fireball crossed swiftly into the last throne and the marble broke into tiny shards that scattered across the floor.

"It's good to be immortal." Victoria replied, and the siblings laughed at each other, their laughter echoing through the dark cavern.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Fatum Exsisto

**So, I decided that I needed to change the storyline of this chapter, since some plots I am not putting in anymore, and some things just needed to change, so, with that, here is the new Chapter 6. Granted, it is pretty much the same, just things were cut out, and some others were just slightly modified. Thanks and please review!**

"**Fatum Exsisto****"**

_The destinies of many are now entwined…_

**-X-**

_September 28, 2006_

Phoebe and Tess pushed their way through the heavy crowd of the Annual Golden Gate Park Fair. Tess held a large fluffy pink cotton candy in her hand, taking a large bite out of the sweet. Phoebe held onto a clear cup filled with iced coffee and at the same time, she took a sip from her white straw and the two walked to a clearing and slowed their pace, glancing at the stalls as they walked.

"So Phoebes, where is your hunky fiancé?" Tess asked, taking another bite from her cotton candy.

"Hey! Hey! Hands off the cupid!" Phoebe laughed, lightly pushing her. Tess playfully pushed back, and the two giggled to one another.

"Okay, so where is he?" Tess repeated, still giggling.

"He is helping those who are going to be in love." Phoebe explained, taking another drink from her blended coffee.

"Isn't that something you should be doing as well?" Tess asked, stopping underneath the shade of an oak tree.

Phoebe had the last few weeks explaining her destiny to Tess. Taking her life into account, she didn't feel like she could handle another destiny. She realized that being a cupid was not who she was. Though she helped those in her advice column, she couldn't feel the emotional pull being a cupid like she did being a witch or even a columnist. So, she had given up on her destiny, spending her time burying herself in her work once more.

"I don't think being a cupid is for me." Phoebe admitted, taking another sip of her coffee and looked away from her friend.

"What do you mean you don't think being a cupid is for you?" Tess asked, astonishment taking her face.

Phoebe sighed, brushing her hair from her face for a moment, and turned back to Tess, shame filling her face.

"Look, I have been a witch for eight years, let alone being a Charmed One, and now destiny expects me to be a cupid too? I mean being a Goddess? I am okay with that, but being able to prove myself? Isn't saving the world every week good enough for destiny?" Phoebe ranted, putting her hand on her hip.

"And, with these demons attacking, I can't handle being a cupid, or a lover, how can I be a lover when I need to be a fighter?" Phoebe asked, now yelling at Tess, but she realized that her rant was more to the Heavens, than to Tess.

"Sorry," Phoebe muttered as she fumed, looking to Tess with sympathy in her eyes.

"It's cool, but now I get it, your destiny is not as great as you wish it were." Tess added.

Phoebe nodded, and as she continued to walk, Tess linked her arm with Phoebe's. As they continued across the stretch of wet grass, Tess looked to her right and saw in a large blue tent, the sign that was spread across the wide tent was an Egyptian eye, with blocked calligraphy read "Fortune Teller" and underneath "Your future can be seen".

"Hey! That looks like fun." Tess said, turning the columnist around.

Phoebe stared at the fortune teller's booth and sighed, the last time she had entered a reader's space, three years ago, she died.

"I don't know…" Phoebe said, looking to the booth nervously.

"Oh come on, what is the worst that can happen?" Tess asked, tilting her head to the side 'a-matter-of-factly'.

Phoebe closed her eyes once more and smiled, "Fine let's go."

The two witches strolled toward the tent still linking arms with one another. As they got to the mouth of the tent, the two walked inside and watched the darkness engulf them. Candles were lit across the round table, with a large crystal ball in the center, the size of a normal bowling ball, and a long white table cloth with pink and white rose petals decorated the table.

A woman sat at the center of the table. She wore a long silver dress with sleeves that had large slices through them which revealed her copper arms. She wore a long forest headband that tied behind her neck with leaves embroidered in them.

Her hands were clasped together, and she stared at the two new entries that appeared in her tent.

"Welcome!" the woman said, raising her arms and laid her hands to the free chairs surrounding the extra space.

"Hello," Tess replied, a large smile on her face.

"Now what might your name be?" the woman replied, looking to both Phoebe and Tess.

"My name is Phoebe, and this is Tess." Phoebe replied, sitting in a seat next to Tess as she sat.

"I know who you are, you're Ask Phoebe!" the woman explained, smiling brightly.

"Yes, yes I am." Phoebe said, with a smile on her face.

"What is your name?" Tess asked, trying to be polite.

"My name is Maria, and I am the daughter of a medicine man, his teachings run through me, and I practice to keep his spirit alive." Maria explained. "Now what is it that you wish to know?"

Tess looked to Phoebe for a moment, who nodded, letting the eager blonde to go first.

"I was wondering what you saw for me in my future." Tess asked, putting her hand eagerly on the table.

"Very well." Maria said, and put her hands on the deck of cards that lay in front of her. She closed her eyes softly and through a flicker of one of the candles, she pulled three cards from the deck.

She laid them all next to one another on the table in front of herself. She studied each card and after a minute, the woman spoke, looking to Tess with a professional face.

"Well, I see darkness in your future, that you will bring something or someone to the light. I also see, nature, you are surrounded by nature, that you have a path in front of you. You must choose to follow this path, for it will lead you to your destiny." Maria explained, looking to Tess who seemed puzzled as well as enlightened.

"Thanks…" Tess replied, looking to the fortune-teller.

"You next dear?" Maria asked, looking to Phoebe.

"Sure, why not?" Phoebe said, and smiled at the woman. Phoebe knew she could see the future if she really wanted to, but since they needed triggers, maybe this woman knew what something about these sudden uprising of demons in her world.

Maria smiled and she pulled her card out. This time, placing five cards out in front of herself. Looking eagerly, she twisted her face into weird expressions when moving from card to card. When she reached the final card, she gasped, and placed a shaking hand on the table.

"What is it? What do you see?" Phoebe asked, worry now across her face.

"Something dark. Something poweful" Maria said, twisting her head once more, and continued. "You have a future husband, which you will soon marry, and with it, your path will be complete and you shall become what destiny has decided for you. But, then it gets stranger. You will face a great battle, an apocalypse of sorts, but you must face smaller battles that will determine the outcome of the coming apocalypse. To reach your final destiny, you must find the woman whose love eternal." Maria explained, staring at the cards oddly.

Phoebe and Tess looked to each other, confusion striking their faces. Phoebe looked to the fortune-teller and who continued to look at her cards, and then back to the potential Goddess, her expression troublesome.

**-X-**

After the awkward reading, the witches had decided to go their separate ways, and by doing so, left Phoebe the only option of returning home. Hoping Coop was inside; the woman opened the door, and walked inside. Phoebe dropped her purse by the door and looked around her condo frantically.

"Coop!" she yelled, looking around once more.

"Honey, I'm here." Coop said, and walked up to Phoebe with a smile, but it seemed to fade as he approached the Charmed One, seeing her face full of worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Well, I went to a fortuneteller today with Tess, and something weird happened when we were getting the reading. She told me that I had a battle to face, one that I had to face before the big apocalypse. Apparently, I have to meet a woman with eternal love, and get a realm back. What the hell does all that mean?" Phoebe explained, breaking away from Coop, walking away for a moment, and turning back to him.

"I don't know what to do." Phoebe said confused.

"It is because you are rejecting your destiny." Coop said without missing a beat.

She was afraid of telling Coop that she was not ready to be a Goddess, let alone a cupid. Coop was the last person who needed to hear this, and he was the person she knew would be disappointed by what she did. Phoebe looked back up to her fiancé's chocolate eyes, and shared her shame with his eyes.

"Yeah, my boss told me." Coop explained, looking to Phoebe, holding her by the waist.

"Who is your boss? The Elders?" Phoebe asked, looking to the Heavens, ready to yell at them for spying on her.

"No, Aphrodite is my boss." Coop explained.

"What?" Phoebe asked, looking in confusion.

"Aphrodite, as a young witch was one of the most powerful women of their time. So, when the Titans attacked, the Elders picked the most powerful, and Aphrodite, being one of them, was given the power of love. So, when the threat ended, and the gods went crazy with power, the power was taken from all of them, except Aphrodite. They honored her the gift of love, and told her she needed to rule over the emotion of love. So, they gave her her own realm, and she was named the ruler of the cupids." Coop explained, folding his arms across his chest.

Phoebe looked to the floor, holding onto her cupids ring on her finger. Looking to the moonstone, she pulled the ring off her finger and put it on the coffee table behind her fiancé.

"I can't do it Coop. I can't have that much responsibility; I am not ready to be the person in charge of love, where I can't even take care of some charges for Aphrodite. Why should I be allowed to be given this responsibility?" Phoebe said, putting a hand on Coop's arm.

"I know you feel that way Phoebe, and Aphrodite knows too, so she has decided to bring you a friend who could help you. Someone who can lead you back on path." Coop explained, and turning around, he waved his hand in the air, and with a bright shine of his ring, pink lights danced around the air in a gentle swirl and standing next to Coop was a man Phoebe thought would be a person she would never hear from again…

First in spirit form, a man with neatly combed hair, with the Superman flip that rested on his forehead, dressed in the clothes in which he died in, Drake stood, his hands in his pockets, and suddenly turned corporeal.

Drake was a man who Phoebe met a year ago. A demon turned good, he made a deal with a sorcerer who turned him human for one year and at the end of his year died. Phoebe had fallen in love with this man, and he taught her that love was the most powerful force in the world, and taught her not to give up on love.

"Oh my god, Drake?" Phoebe gasped, putting a hand to her chest, shock looking on her face.

"Hey Juliet." Drake said, with a bright grin that revealed his prominent cheekbones and dimples.

"But, why?" Phoebe asked, looking from the two men who she loved. Though Drake was a three week love, she had mixed feelings for the ex demon.

"I am here to remind you of something that you seem to have forgotten in my absence my love." Drake explained, walking toward the potential Goddess putting his fists on his hips.

**-X-**

After a short trip up the elevator to the third floor, Tess walked through a dim hallway, with beige colored walls, and as she arrived at her door, she stopped. Tess dug through her small strapless purse, and looked for her keys to her loft in Downtown San Francisco. Finally retrieving the three keys with three key chains, a leather strip imprinted with "Tess", a lanyard of bright green and white, and a small photo of herself and an older man with grayed hair, and a crow rowed forehead.

Turning the key in the hole, she pushed the doorknob and opened the dark loft, stepping slowly inside as to not trip over anything. Turning the light on, the room was lit brightly, as she looked around her home; boxes still filled the living room, with no real furniture except for a couch and a small desk on the right side of the room near the window, with a silver laptop which lay on top of it.

But something felt off to the young witch as she continued to walk inside her home. Tess continued toward the desk and placed her keys and purse on top. She looked around anxiously, waiting for attack at any given moment. She looked around once more, and picked up a long metal pole used for her curtains. Looking inside her bedroom, she saw a woman with blonde hair that went to her shoulders, with a leather skirt that went to the top of her thigh, and a leather garment that covered the woman's chest.

"Hey!" Tess yelled, waving her rod and shaking it madly in her hands. "I am not afraid to use this!"

The woman turned casually, and smiled. As she turned, Tess looked to the woman's features and saw that she was beautiful, and that her features made her that much more untrustworthy. A bright midnight blue amulet gleamed in the sunlight that blended through the curtains on the woman's chest.

"_I do not wish to harm you young one._" the woman replied.

But the woman did not speak it; Tess heard the words in her mind. Keeping her weapon raised, she spoke aloud.

"Who are you?" Tess asked, waving her rod around in like a batter at the plate.

"_I am not here to harm you Tess. I am a Valkyrie, warrior and here to help you._" the Valkyrie responded telepathically.

"Stop with the mind games and talk to me!" Tess exclaimed, waving her rod threateningly. "What are you here to help me with?"

"I am here to help deliver your destiny." the warrior explained, taking a step toward Tess.

Tess suddenly weakened her stance. She suddenly felt a memory return to her. The fortune teller's words speaking through her mind. The words going through her mind reminding her of an upcoming destiny that seemed to come to her soon.

"What do you mean? My destiny?" Tess asked, lowering her hands, the rod now at her side, but still held in a tight grip.

"It was foretold by one of my fellow sisters, that there was to be a woman of great strength and skill, the Huntress." the Valkyrie began.

Holding her pendant and extending her other hand, an olden piece of parchment appeared in her hand. Rolled in a perfect roll, the warrior rolled the paper to and began to read, "_Born of witchly descent, the Huntress will attract the forces of darkness and will be destined to hunt and kill these demons. With the power of her mind, and the strength of a tigress, the Huntress will take part in the battle between good and evil and take hold in the upcoming Apocalypse._"

Tess listened to the prophecy, and took it all in. This woman believed that she was the Huntress, a being who attracted evil, and who appeared to have enormous muscle power.

"How do you know that this prophecy is for me?" Tess asked, looking to the Valkyrie with a weary eye.

"We know for we have ways of foreseeing these things. You are the one we need Tess Adams, you are the one who is destined." she explained.

The woman touched her pendant once more, and in a bright sea green swirl, the Valkyrie turned to Tess and smiled.

"Come with me, and you shall learn more of your destiny young one." the warrior blonde replied.

Tess hesitated for a moment, and before thinking it through, she surrendered and walked with the Valkyrie toward the vortex. Stepping inside, the two women disappeared from the messy loft and into the world of warriors and beauty.

**-X-**

The air was cool and the sun's heat didn't seem to mind the walkers who strolled down the dirt path in the tropic oasis. As the last of the men who walked with another Valkyrie behind them walked down a narrow path into the jungle, the bright swirl appeared and the two blondes walked out of the portal. Quickly shutting, Tess looked backward to see the portal gone, and she felt a twinge of nervousness, feeling in her gut that she couldn't leave this place.

The Valkyrie looked back to her companion and smiled. She began to follow a wide path where the plants seemed to have grown to keep this path clear. A small group of woman who looked similar to the Valkyrie walked up to her with bright smiles on their faces.

"My Queen, you have returned safe. Was your mission successful?" a woman with a leather headband around her hairline asked.

"Yes Malea, all went well." the Queen spoke with a smile, gripping Malea's elbows.

"Is that her?" a brunette with a scowl on her face asked.

"Yes," the Queen answered, and turning to look at Tess, there suddenly was an invisible barrier, the Valkyries on one side, Tess alone on the other.

Tess felt like an outsider, in a place she didn't belong. If she didn't have a way out of here soon, she was going to call for Phoebe, though she knew that maybe calling for Phoebe's sister Paige might have been a better idea.

"Why am I here?" Tess asked, looking to the Queen in the eyes, not looking to the surrounding Valkyries whose eyes seemed to burn into her skin.

"I have brought you here to train. In Valhalla, we train warriors for the final battle between good and evil. So, since you are to be brought into your destiny as the Huntress, we have taken it upon ourselves to train you, to bring forth your hidden strength." the Queen explained, placing her arms across her chest.

"Come," she added, taking Tess by the arm, and encircling her with the other Valkyries, who suddenly embraced Tess like a sister.

The women continued down the path, their voices gone while walking, and approached the entrance to what looked like a cave. But the cave was well lit, for as they entered, a large cage was in the center, skulls layered the tops of them, and to Tess' right, a throne and large pillows were laid.

The Queen looked to the young blonde and smiled, "Ready for some training?"

**-X-**

Coop looked from Phoebe to Drake and the emotion in the room seemed to not only suffocate Phoebe, but Coop as well. The three continued to say nothing, but Phoebe and Drake kept their eyes on one another, not blinking from what Coop saw, and no minds seemed to race, just the continued eye locking stare.

Coop suddenly realized that the two needed time together, and for Aphrodite's plan to take hold, Drake was the only one who could bring Phoebe back on her path to Goddesshood.

"So, uh, I guess I will leave you two to talk." Coop said finally, and without another word from either Phoebe or Drake, the cupid left after a glow from his ring, and a pink light surrounding him, finally leaving no one but the deceased demon, and Charmed One.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe." Drake swooned, shaking his head from side to side.

He sat on the new couch which was now a deep maroon, with an embroidered blanket which hung off the end of the arm. Drake crossed his legs and spread his arms across the couch, and seeing Phoebe stand still, he tapped the vacant spot to his side and smiled his boyish smile.

Phoebe caved, and sat next to Drake, keeping her words from escaping her lips. She was not only in shock, but surprised that Aphrodite had brought back a man she had fallen for two years ago to remind her of love.

"Nothing you can really say can change my mind about continuing my destiny." Phoebe said, and as she said it, she felt guilty.

She was the one who when she first heard of their powers, wanted to embrace her destiny out of all the other sisters combined, but now, times had changed…she changed, and the path that Aphrodite had laid out for her was not the one she wished to embrace, not if it meant her leading love, when she felt such an amateur in love itself.

"Ah, but you seem to have forgotten the lesson that I taught you when I died!" Drake said, slapping his knees.

"And what lesson would that be oh wise one?" Phoebe asked, a smile creeping on her face. She had forgotten how he used to make her laugh, and could easily make her smile.

"That love conquers all! That love is the strongest power on this earth! And you are being given the Ultimate Power. You are being trusted with something no one else has…well except for Aphrodite." he said with a chuckle.

Sliding a hand through his hair, Drake looked into Phoebe's eyes, longing for her to kiss him once more. But, he knew he couldn't. She belonged to another man, and he was dead, there was nothing between them anymore, but he was the one who could get Phoebe to believe in love, so he used the love he felt in his cold, dead heart and continued his speech.

"Your destiny is to be the Goddess of Love, the being that creates and maintains the love in this world. You are full of love Phoebe, and with that love you can achieve anything you want. With this power, it will lead you to your gift. To help people." Drake protested.

"If love is so powerful, why couldn't I save you? Or my sister for that matter? I loved Prue more than anything in the world, I loved Cole, but my love for them did not save them did it? It drove Cole to insanity, which ended our relationship, and it is because of my love for him that I let my sister die." Phoebe responded, her heart spilling out of her mouth.

After five years, Phoebe continued to feel the guilt and sorrow of her sister's death. She made the sacrifice to stay with the Source and his threats to kill her, but she was never able to undo the damage of her helping Cole. To this day, Phoebe felt the pain of losing her big sister and it being her fault.

"Phoebe, though this feels like it is impossible, it is never you fault. The actions that we make in life is all destiny, and we cannot change that. The people we meet, the decisions that we all decide to make, it is the Angels of Destiny at play, and it is not their fault. This is all written and decided by the Grand Design millennia ago. And it was decided by the Grand Design that you are to become a Goddess. And to be a Goddess, you must understand the hardest part of love…loss." Drake explained. "Once you have experienced true tragedy, then you will have completed the last part of your test to become a Goddess." he added.

Phoebe sighed, and took in what Drake was explaining to her. That love was complicated, everyone knew that, but the realization Phoebe had was that Aphrodite knew this would happen, for Aphrodite was a witch like herself, and before that, a woman, a woman who understood pain, loss, and love. Aphrodite wouldn't have chosen her, destiny wouldn't have chosen her if she wasn't the one who understood love.

Phoebe felt a smile trickle to her face. The realization was hitting her, she could be the Goddess, and being the Goddess didn't mean total domination of her life, but was just like her Charmed destiny, but she got to maintain the fabric of love, the very thing she wrote about, time after time in her column, the very thing she advised for, the fabric of who she was.

**-X-**

Tess landed on the hard sand, slamming her shoulder into the ground. A sharp pain ran from her shoulder and as she rose, she saw the long stream of blood roll down her arm.

"Crap." she said, using her finger to pick up the access blood.

Looking to her opponent, she watched as the gladiator walked backward, dropping his sword to the ground, lifting his muscular arms in triumph.

Sighing, Tess let her face fall to the ground once more, and she rolled to her back. Her long blonde hair was now pulled into a tight ponytail that kept her hair from sticking to her sweaty forehead and cheeks. Tess was no longer in her jeans and t-shirt which she wore earlier that day, but was dressed like a Valkyrie, which the other Valkyries felt would be easier for her to move around than the constriction of tight jeans.

Chatter erupted in the chamber and Tess heard words like, "third try" and "she's the Huntress?"

"Give me a break!" Tess yelled, and all voices ceased. Picking herself up slowly, bruises slowly appearing on her body, she looked to the Queen and sighed.

"I think you have the wrong gal here. I mean, I have gone through your trials, and I have failed every single time. And this guy," Tess said, pointing at the muscled gladiator, "is not helping with the self esteem. How am I supposed to stop a guy who is this strong and I am so weak?" Tess asked, putting her hands on the reed bars.

"You are not weak young one. You merely have not reached what it is that activates your power. For every power, there is trigger which sets it off. Now, this time, use your power of telepathy to reach into his mind and find out his moves before you attack." the Queen responded, putting a hand out to Malea's head and began to stroke her hair.

Tess sighed, and didn't know how she was to succeed, but closing her eyes, she lifted her hands once more to her face. The stance which she saw Phoebe do when she battled the demons in her condo. Letting her mind wander, she suddenly felt thoughts roll into her head, but it wasn't the thoughts of the women outside, the cage must have blocked all thoughts from outside, but she heard what the man was thinking.

"_Okay, first, I am going to go for the head…_" he thought to himself.

Opening her eyes, she watched as the gladiator swung his sword at her head, and with a quick snap, she closed her hands around the sword's blade, without cutting her hand. She felt a sudden burst of strength erupt from her insides, and pulling harshly, the sword slipped from his hands, and into her own.

Throwing the sword to the ground, she ducked from underneath his fist which swung at her quickly, and she lowered herself onto her chest. Looking upward, the man lifted a large foot and tried to stomp her face. Rolling left and right, she dodged the man's attempts to disfigure her face.

As the gladiator attempted once more to crush Tess' face, she grabbed his foot and struggled against the weight he exerted by his force. Scrunching her face, Tess pushed with all her strength and pushed the man off his feet onto the floor.

In a swift motion, she picked herself up from the ground and grabbed the sword by the hilt, and laid the point at the gladiator's throat.

Tess panted, and watched the armored man as he stared at the blade at his neck. An eruption of talk came from the women at the throne and pillows. One who had mocha skin and long black hair walked forward and waving her hand, a dim glow lit the cage and she opened the door letting Tess leave the fighting arena.

"Take him to the other warriors to get cleaned up, and send him back intro training." the Queen ordered, and a group of women walked forward into the cage and helped the man to his feet, guiding him down a corridor and out into the sunlight.

"Very well done." the Queen spoke, a grin from ear to ear.

"Thanks." Tess said, returning the gesture.

"Though this is the very beginning, you must practice your powers and you will be able to do great things with them Tess Adams." she replied, putting her hands at Tess' sweaty shoulders, though the Queen seemed to not mind.

"Now, if you ever you wish to train, or need our help," the Queen said, looking to her right, another Valkyrie with chestnut hair, and a thin face walked forward with a velvet pillow. In the center of the pillow lay a dark green amulet, similar to the ones around the other Valkyrie's necks, but this one had a symbol in the center, a tigress in the center, looked back at the Huntress.

"Touch this pendant, and we shall come to your aid, or you shall be able to return to us, whatever your heart desires." the Queen responded, and Tess picked up the amulet and put it around her slender neck.

"Thank you." Tess said, and out of respect, though she felt slightly corny doing so, bowed to the Queen who smiled graciously at her.

"Be well Huntress, you have a great destiny ahead of you." the Queen replied, and with a touch of her own amulet, she opened another swirling portal.

Tess smiled and walked toward the portal, though Tess had had a taste of power, she knew that with hard work, she would be able to handle this destiny, like her friend Phoebe would eventually grow into hers.

Tess continued into the portal, being swallowed by the light and the portal disappeared from the oasis known as Valhalla.

**-X-**

Phoebe and Drake continued to sit on the couch and Phoebe began to explain what had happened to her after Drake had died.

"So, after Billie killed her sister, it seemed like I could finally come back into being myself again, but of course, with the Goddess destiny, I had to start my demon hunting days again. For some reason they are like attracted to me or something." Phoebe joked, stroking her hair sprayed hair which clung to her scalp.

"You are a Charmed One and a great force of good, of course they would come after you, and you're one hell of a hottie." Drake said, smiling once more.

Phoebe laughed, looking to the couch and back up again. "So, now Billie is off in some other realm looking for her sister, I met my childhood friend Tess, and am engaged to my beautiful fiancé Coop." Phoebe finished, pulling a pillow up to her chest.

"Well, it seems life turned out nice for you since my death." Drake said, trying to make a comedic remark of his midnight death.

"I guess so, I mean, with being the Goddess, I still need to work on being a giver of love…" Phoebe added, looking to the cupid's ring on the table.

"Oh yeah," Drake said, snapping his fingers. In a bright flash, the ring disappeared from the table to his hand.

"Aphrodite said that you won't be doing anymore love charges." Drake added, putting the ring in his pocket.

"What?" Phoebe asked, her face in shock.

"Well, since you have been neglecting your charges, Aphrodite foresaw what you needed to do to become the Goddess, and so, she placed the fortuneteller in your line of view to deliver what you must do." Drake explained.

"Wait, so I have to claim a lost realm, and find the woman with undying love?" Phoebe asked, surprised that she remembered what Maria foretold.

"Correcto!" Drake said, and suddenly stood from his seat on the couch. Phoebe leapt to her feet as well and looked to the ex demon.

"Pumpkin time," he repeated, smiling to the young Goddess to be.

"Wait, you're leaving? So soon?" Phoebe asked anxiously.

"I must, cause you have a destiny to get back to." Drake said with another boyish smile.

"But how will I know when to find these things?" Phoebe asked in a rush.

"Don't worry, they will come to you." Drake responded, and in a pale pink light, dancing lights surrounded Drake and in a matter of moments, the soul returned to the land of the dead.

Almost simultaneously, Phoebe saw Coop heart his body into the condo, fading from pink light.

"You okay sweetie?" Coop asked, bringing Phoebe into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, I think I am." Phoebe said, resting her head on his toned chest.

Pulling off him, she sat herself back on the couch, Coop placing himself next to her as to keep her close to him. The thought of another man, who she was in love with at one time, seemed to make him uneasy and slightly jealous.

"My emotions have been so out of synch that I thought I couldn't handle this destiny, and Drake helped me realize, that this destiny is not meant to change me like being a Charmed One did, but to bring me closer to who I am, a person who understands love. Now, I know it will have some challenges, just like being a Charmed One did, but this time, it is on my turf, cause I am a Goddess." Phoebe said, remembering what her sisters had decided was a way to get through being in their Goddess state, declaring themselves as gods.

"Well, I am proud of you." Coop said, kissing his fiancé on the lips. "Now, I know last time I asked you this, I gave you a cupid ring, but..." Coop said, and got off the couch and moved into a kneeling position once more. Reaching into his breast pocket of his jacket, he pulled a small blue box and placed it in his hand.

"Phoebe Halliwell, will you do me the honors of saying you'll marry me again?" Coop asked. Though he asked this already, the reason for the next proposal was to give her the real engagement ring.

Opening the box, the sparkling diamond revealed itself to the witch, and with a bright smile, Phoebe slipped the ring onto her finger and gazed at it in the sunlight.

"Uh, Phoebe, an answer?" Coop asked, looking to the basking Phoebe.

"Oh yeah," Phoebe said, laughing at herself. "I'll think about it." she said with a devilish grin.

Coop looked taken aback for a moment until Phoebe said, "Of course I will marry you."

Coop swooped the Charmed One up in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Smiling deeply, the two looked at each other in total bliss and passion.

**-X-**

The following morning, sitting at a corner coffee shop, the potential Goddess and the Huntress sat across from one another, each taking respective sips from their paper coffee cups, chatting with one another.

Tess relayed the information, in which she had received the day before about her new destiny. The training in which she ensued with the gladiator and how she had used the strength from inside herself, with the help of her telepathy power, to guide herself to victory. She also showed her the necklace which remained her neck as a symbol of her new destiny and if she was ever in any trouble, being the attractor to evil.

Phoebe then told Tess of her day where she finally accepted her destiny, the things in which she had to do before becoming Goddess. She spoke of Drake's help and what he did for her which helped her realize what she had to do, and that you cannot escape destiny, for it is who you are. Also, Phoebe showed off the ring which now sat on finger, waiting to be shown off.

"Congrats Phoebe!" Tess said, taking in the beauty of Phoebe's ring. "Jeez, I need a man of my own…" Tess said, making a huffed face, resting her head on her chin.

"Don't worry Tess; you'll get a guy who deserves a girl like you." Phoebe said, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Damn, you are good at the advice thing." Tess smiled.

"I know." Phoebe said with a smile.

"One thing I do want to do though is learn more about witchcraft. The Valkyries taught me about my physical strength, but what are the possibilities with being a witch? I should learn how to write spells, potions, all that kind of stuff." Tess explained.

"Well, there is a place, but we lost it a year ago when the demon Zankou attacked us. It is a place called Magic School. But, I don't know how we can take it back, evil has had hold on it for so long. I know there is a way, but my sisters and I need to find a way to seal it off from evil." Phoebe explained.

"Well, whatever needs to happen, I will be there to help, with guidance that is." Tess said smiling.

"The worse is yet to come I guess." Phoebe said, lifting her cheap cup off the table, holding it out for Tess.

"But we can take it, cause we're witches!" Tess said excitedly, taking her cup as well, and 'clinked' her cup with Phoebe's.

The two smiled to one another and each took a drink from the cup, letting their conversation reign for the rest of the afternoon.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Sacrifice

**A/N: Sorry for the really long update. I have had the worst few months of my life, which has impacted my writing entirely. This chapter has been written almost since the beginning of this series, but I had tweaked and edited, so this isn't as long as I had ever hoped it would be, but I felt that the story would be tainted if I forced anything. I hope you like it and like I mention again at the end of the chapter, I want to thank Adam (Phoenixlighter) from Shadow Tales for helping me with this so long ago. **

"_**Sacrifice**_**"**

_Everyone meets their worst fears…_

**-X-**

_September 25, 2006_

Phoebe appeared at the mouth of an alleyway less than an eighth of a mile where she was meeting her sisters for lunch. The sisters had decided to come to lunch with one another; put together by the ever so eager Paige, due to the fact the sisters had not seen each other in a couple weeks.

Walking out of the alleyway, she walked down the sidewalk, and saw up ahead, her sisters sitting at an outside table, with an emerald umbrella keeping the sun from the witches' faces. The two sisters' faces lit up at the sight of her arrival and the potential Goddess waved with a bright smile. Watching in amusement, halting in her spot, Paige ran from the table to give Phoebe a hug.

"Phoebe! It's so good to see you!" Paige said, keeping her sister close to her. Phoebe felt the tightness of her sister's hug and she seemed to not want to let her go. Phoebe looked to Piper who stood behind the embracing sisters, with a chuckle under her breath.

"Okay Paige, cutting off oxygen." Phoebe gasped, trying to talk her way out of the large embrace.

"Sorry," Paige said, letting go of her sister, and Phoebe laughed, adjusting her jacket and her hair that had flown into her face.

"It's okay sweetie." Phoebe laughed, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"Come on; let's go back to the table before we lose it." Piper replied, smiling brightly and walked behind Phoebe and Paige as they walked to the table.

Sitting in a chair across from both Piper and Paige, Phoebe tossed her hair behind her shoulders to keep from getting into her food.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Phoebe asked, seeing that her sisters had ordered her an iced tea with two equals, which lay next to the sweating drink.

Piper began first, as she sat up from her chair and took a quick sip from her Diet Coke, to quench her thirst, "Well, both the boys started school now, which gives Leo a little more free time. So, he is looking for a job as well. I have him working at P3 for now, but I don't think he wants to be there any longer. I have been working on keeping the club strong, and been cooking a whole lot more." Piper explained, laughing slightly.

Looking to Paige, she began her story on what she had done the past few weeks.

"Well, aside from the constant nagging of charges, I also have some time to work at Social Services, and having fun while doing it." Paige started, staring at the young waiter who had asked to take their order. Each sister ordered a dish of their liking, and the two sisters looked to Phoebe.

Phoebe laughed and took another drink of her iced tea. Knowing it was her turn to explain,

Phoebe looked to a group of sisters behind her; the three sisters were looking at the middle woman's ring around her finger. Phoebe thought of her older sister, Prue. She had died before Phoebe could show her how successful she was. Prue had died knowing Phoebe as a screw up, she had wished, longed, for years to go back in time and show her sister of her greatness and what she had achieved in her life up to this point, a fiancé, a daughter coming soon, and a career that she had stuck with for over four years.

Sighing, she turned back to her sisters with a smile, continuing their lunch with a smile.

**-X-**

Phoebe walked into the dimly lit living room. Walking to the curtains, she opened the maroon and golden embroidered fabric to let sunlight pour in. She turned and walked to a box that lay in the corner of the room, next to the stone fireplace. Before picking up the box, she smiled as she looked to the small photo that rested on the off-white mantel.

She picked up the frame and stroked the picture. The photo was taken at Piper's wedding, just after the ceremony. Piper stood in the middle of the trio, her smile stretching from ear to ear, her expression nothing but bliss as the battle for her wedding finally was achieved. Phoebe noticed herself in this photo, smiling at her childishness; Phoebe's head was leaning on Piper's shoulder, her head in the nook of Piper's neck to shoulder. A smile of laughter was stricken on her face. Phoebe finally turned her attention to the eldest of the trio. Prue had an arm around Piper's waist and her face was cheek to cheek with Piper's smiling at the camera in the beauty that Prue always gave off. Though Phoebe was always the pretty girl, Phoebe envied Prue's natural beauty that always shined brighter than Phoebe's.

Smiling once again, Phoebe put the photo back on the mantel, and picked up the small box that had many albums inside. Carrying the box under her arm, she walked to the crème colored sofa and dropped the box on the cushion. Pulling a flower patterned photo album out of the box, she flipped it open and began looking through the album.

Seeing the aged photos, she saw the young Halliwells in an array of tasks. Phoebe noticed a photo of a young light chestnut haired girl cradled by Patty. Looking at the caption, she stroked the calligraphy that read: "Phoebe and Mommy"

She flipped a few more pages and noticed another trio picture of the sisters at Prue's tenth birthday party. Prue had her arms around her two younger sisters, keeping them close to her chest. Phoebe stroked the outline of Prue's body in the photo and felt a tear roll down her face.

"I'm so sorry Prue," Phoebe whispered, and she brushed her palm on her face to wipe away the tear. "I wish I could save you…"

Suddenly, she noticed something at the bottom of the box of photo albums that she had never noticed before. It was something that gleamed in the sunlight, and was a deep midnight blue.

Picking up the small sphere in her hands, she gazed into the depths of the glass, as if looking for the future in a crystal ball. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash that seemed to sweep the room, and as if a giant eraser erased all existence, and reframed the world once again…

**-X-**

Phoebe woke slowly, her eyes opening little by little. The light that was trying to creep through the curtains was not only stopped by the deep navy colored curtains, but the clouds that covered the morning sky. Phoebe felt it strange that there were clouds in the sky, she hadn't heard on the news that there was to be rain.

She went to push herself upward when she felt something that she didn't fall asleep to. Looking, she was laying a well toned chest, and the thing that scared her the most, was that it wasn't her fiancé's. Looking to the head of this body was one she thought she would never see again. Cole Turner lay peacefully with his head lying to the side toward Phoebe's body.

Phoebe jumped from the bed, and began to breathe heavily, louder than she intended. A small scream escaped her lips. She pressed her body against the wall opposite the elaborate canopy bed, and watched as Cole awoke suddenly and jumped up, the sheets covering only his lower body. He leapt from the bed, wearing black pajama bottoms, and running to Phoebe, who held a hand in front of her, and Cole lifted his hands in surrender.

"Phoebe, what's the matter?" Cole asked, worry on his face.

"Where the hell am I? What did you do?" Phoebe asked, noticing the nightgown she was wearing. It was a black and lacey silk gown that went to her mid thigh, spaghetti straps keeping the dress up. She then noticed the hair that fell in her face. It was blonde, the way she had it five years ago, when Prue had died, and when she had met Paige.

In a shimmer, five demons appeared, each holding a fireball in their hands. "My liege, what is the alarm?" the largest demon asked, who stood in the center of the group.

"Nothing Rondan, I just need a moment with my fiancé." Cole said, and the demons shimmered away.

Phoebe looked from Cole to where the demons once stood and kept a hand out, "Cole, what did you do to put me in this weird reality?" Phoebe asked, and eyed Cole, squinting her eyes in anger.

"Phoebe, what are you talking about? Are you okay?" Cole asked, stroking her bare shoulder. Phoebe had missed this, the point in her life where Cole and she were happy, but she pushed the thought aside to deal with the matter at hand.

"I am talking about what you did to me, what did you do?" Phoebe accused, and Cole still looked to the witch in worry.

"Phoebe, I've done nothing, the question is what did _you _do?" Cole asked, keeping a suspicious eye on her.

Phoebe realized to figure out what she needed to know, she needed to play along with the charade until she could fix what was wrong here.

"Sorry honey, I think someone cast a spell on me, because I can't remember anything." Phoebe said, putting a hand to her head and rubbing her temples.

Phoebe, squinting her eyes, tried to concentrate on a premonition, maybe to see what was wrong with her, and where she was.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Cole asked, looking to his fiancé with a worried look.

"I am trying to get a premonition to see who did this to me." Phoebe replied, opening her eyes to Cole.

Cole eyed Phoebe awkwardly once more, and it was then that Phoebe finally took in where she was. It wasn't the penthouse that Cole had gotten when he became the Source. They were in a grand room, she looked to the right and saw a door that went to a bathroom, there was a fireplace to her left, and two couches that sat opposite to one another, with a rug in between them. It was like a whole apartment, but larger in the room. Phoebe walked back toward the bed and looked out the window, black gates surrounded the place, and Phoebe realized she was inside a mansion.

Stumbling backward, she whispered to herself, "Where am I?"

She turned to Cole and sat on the bed, "Cole, what happened?"

Cole moved over to her side, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Phoebe, we went over this, you do this to yourself all the time. I have told you how we got here." Cole explained, cradling his beloved to his chest.

"Tell me again." Phoebe blurted, taking the opportunity to understand what had happened in this world.

"Well, when we reset time, you made a condition with the Source saying that you would turn to evil if he made immunity to your sisters. So since then, you have been the Source's personal assassin, and have killed countless innocents, you are pretty powerful here Phoebe." Cole said, comforting Phoebe.

Phoebe looked to the floor horrified. History had been altered, and not for the better, though she had found a way to save Prue and Piper, she had turned to evil. She remembered when she had done that four years ago, just for love. But she had only become evil for a week, she had not killed any innocents, but here, she had killed, sealing her conversion to evil. There was no way to turn back.

In a blink of an eye, a man in a black leather jacket, and other coal colored attire, with brownie colored hair, blinked into the room. He folded his hands in front of his body and looked to the half dressed couple.

"Phoebe, the Source wants an audience with you now." the warlock said, and looked to the couple who was wrapped in each other. Phoebe loved Coop more than life itself, but she always had a place for Cole in her heart, and she always wondered if she could have said, or done anything to save him…

"Tell the Source she will be there in a few minutes." Cole said, looking to Phoebe who had a tear roll down her slender cheek.

Phoebe took that as a cue to get ready. Going to the closet that was pretty obvious where it was located, she opened the double doors and gazed in amazement at the giant walk in closet. Though this world was not one she wanted to stay in, she had to see what this world had in store for her, if she ever wanted to get out of this place. She knew, everything happens for a reason, so this had to happen as well.

**-X-**

Phoebe was led in by two demons, each stood closely behind her as she walked down the long staircase to the marble floor below. Phoebe had chosen to wear something close to what she usually wore, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail, letting her bangs cover her eye and she flipped it over toward her ear. She wore a tight crimson blouse that had a low V neck that she wasn't entirely comfortable with wearing, with dark jeans that hugged her legs.

As they got to the bottom floor, her black stilettos clicked as she walked across the marble floor toward two large doors that were guarded by two shirtless demons that resembled Cole's demonic form. In fact, she saw Balthazar and the demon Sikes standing opposite him. Balthazar nodded and the two demons opened the doors, letting the dark witch inside.

The interior of the room was dark and gloomy. Fire surrounded the room and torches lined the walkway Phoebe needed to walk to get to the throne that was prominent in the room. Approaching the high throne, Phoebe knew the drill; she bowed at the hooded figure. The Source was just as frightening and terrifying as she remembered. Though she was able to look at him with no fear on her face, she couldn't deny what her emotions told her.

"Rise," The Source said, in a low voice that if Phoebe wasn't paying attention would have missed.

Getting to her feet, the witch looked to the Source with weary eyes, but put on her fearless M.O. and looked to the Source, with a cocky attitude to her posture.

"Yes my lord?" Phoebe asked, looking to the depths of the hood, knowing that beneath it was a half faced demon that showed no fear and was a ruthless murderer.

"The Oracle has foreseen a threat that will bring down the demonic empire we have created here in the mortal world." The Source explained, keeping his posture erect and still in his throne.

"A witch, who is not yet fully into her powers, she has no way to control them, you should be able to connect with her, for in fact she has the power of premonition." He added.

"You are to kill her." The Source concluded.

Phoebe looked to the demon in front of her, and suddenly burst out before thinking, "No, I won't."

The demons stood erect behind her knowing she shouldn't have said what she did. Phoebe suddenly knew that was something that she shouldn't have done.

"You dare defy me? Did you forget our agreement? You do my bidding and I keep your sister's off the demonic radar. I thought you would remember what happened when you first disobeyed me and I killed your father." he said, and Phoebe felt a pang in her heart.

She had disobeyed the Source's order and it had gotten her father killed. Victor Bennett was not the kind of father that someone begged for, but he was still her father, how could she do that to someone innocent like him?

"Where do I find the witch?" Phoebe asked, and she knew that under that hood, the Source had turned his lips into a snarling smile.

"You must go to Oak and Cherry Street, she lives in the loft above." The Source explained, and Phoebe bowed. She felt a power bottle up inside her and pour up to her mind. Phoebe erupted into flames and disappeared as the flames subsided, disappearing from the throne room.

**-X-**

A young raven haired woman named Paige Matthews pulled the door to her loft building closed. She adjusted her large multicolored purse on her shoulder and began to walk the lime green Bug that was parked a few yards from the entrance of the building. She was to be in the office by 2:40 that afternoon for a meeting with her boss Mr. Calahan at Social Services.

Continuing to her car, she suddenly saw a burst of flames. As the flames disappeared, Phoebe stood looking to the girl in front of her who was to be her target. "Paige?" Phoebe asked, looking in disbelief at her younger sister.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" Paige asked, leaning against her car, looking at her in horror.

"You don't know who I am?" Phoebe asked, a worried expression on her face.

"No, who the hell are you?" Paige yelled, still afraid, and she looked at her surroundings, noticing that there was nothing to defend herself with. Paige felt something awkward this morning, like there was something bad going to be happening to her today, like a major déjà vu.

"I'm your sister, Phoebe…" Phoebe replied, and looked to the young woman in front of her.

Paige eyed the woman with a confused look, and began to pull away slowly. "Okay lady, I don't know what is going on, but I'm going to go, and you can just…just another person can be your sister…" Paige said, and Phoebe tried to come to Paige to protect her.

"Look," Phoebe said, touching her arm. "Someone is after you…" Phoebe began, and before she could continue, she heard a voice yell at her from behind. Turning around, she saw two women run toward her, her sisters Piper and Prue.

"Prue…" Phoebe gasped, and watched as her oldest sister waved a hand at her and was flung across the sidewalk and Phoebe fell hard on the concrete. Phoebe groaned as she looked up to see Piper running to Paige and touching her shoulder.

"You need to get out of here." Piper urged, watching as Paige rushed into her small car and in a high pitched screech, the car raced through the street.

"You're welcome." Piper said, and turned to her younger sister who lay on the ground.

Phoebe looked to her sisters, and noticed their appearance. Piper stood over her sister with a swinging ponytail, and wore a black blouse, with tight jeans. Prue wore her fearless attire, a black leather jacket, with a black tank top and jeans. Prue's hair was loose and flew into her face, but it wasn't their clothing that Phoebe was looking to, it was their expressions.

Piper had a face of pain and surprise, a look Phoebe hadn't seen toward her. It was Prue who she was scared of, the look of anger and disappointment. Though Phoebe had seen this look many times, the expression was nothing like she had seen before.

"Wait, wait," Phoebe started, looking to her sisters, putting two hands up in defeat.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Piper asked, leaning into Prue's shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't want to risk it." Prue said, ready to wave her hand once more.

"No, no! I am good, really!" Phoebe said, still staring at the Charmed Ones in fear.

Prue eyed her sister for a moment, and stood back, relaxing only ever so slightly, ready to attack at any moment. "Why are you doing this to us?" Piper asked, staring at her sister, tears welling in her eyes.

"You can't keep giving us hope Phoebe, it's killing us." Piper added, looking to her baby sister in anguish.

"Look, I am not from your world, I am a different Phoebe, I am in this world by accident, I don't even know why I am being attacked by you two." Phoebe said, getting to her knees, still staying on the ground.

"Phoebes, you turned on us." Piper started and Prue held up a hand.

"For six months…" Prue spat through gritted teeth. "Six months we tried and tried to save you. We fought, and got wounded. Leo almost died by a Darklighter attack because of our struggle." Prue continued, eyeing her youngest sister with fury.

"And when we finally go to you, you told us to go away, and if we ever found you again, you would kill us." Prue spat, her anger increasing as she got closer to her sister, and behind her, Phoebe heard a snap, and she looked above her to see the electrical line break and sparks settled to the ground.

Piper put a hand to her mouth; Piper was always the sensitive sister, always wanting all to be alright. But for the past year, Piper had been handling the situation horribly, always thinking that there had to be a way to save her, though Prue told her otherwise.

"Let's go Piper." Prue said, glaring at the witch below her. Taking Piper's hand, the duo ran away from the scene, and into Prue's jeep that was at the end of the block. As Prue ran, a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and kept her emotions in check.

Phoebe watched her sisters drive away and Phoebe sat on the ground, looking to the floor beneath her, she did not make a sound, but her eyes released a stream of tears that couldn't stop as she watched the liquid fall to the ground.

"What have I done?" Phoebe asked, and becoming engulfed in flames, she flamed from the scene that had just given Phoebe insight of what had happened the past year for her sisters.

**-X-**

Phoebe reappeared in her room at the mansion, and wiped the tears as her makeup ran down her eyes. Sighing, she took a tissue from her bedside and wiped her eyes. Taking her blouse off her head, she dropped it to the floor and walked to her closet. Opening the door slowly, she made her way through and pulled out a black tank top, resembling Prue's and she pulled it over her head onto her toned body.

She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Cole lean against the doorway and smiled at her with his arms crossed. Phoebe turned and Cole's smile faded as he saw Phoebe's depressed emotion.

"Honey, what is it?" he asked, cradling his fiancé once again.

Phoebe let her mind go into Cole's features. His face like an angel, his strong jaw, the deepness and mystery of his eyes, she suddenly remembered why she had fallen for him so quickly. She reminisced of the nights they shared together and how their child if not for evil, would have been just as beautiful as he was.

She shoved the moment from her head, remembering her cupid, and how much he was better for her than Cole.

They lay next to one another on the bed, and Phoebe tried to force a smile. "Phoebe, you need to tell me what is bothering you." Cole declared, stroking Phoebe's cheek.

Phoebe suddenly thought to herself, _For someone who is supposed to be evil like me, he is awfully nice. _

"It's just…" Phoebe said, trying to pull herself together. "My sisters hate me, and I don't know why. I just don't know how to fix this, I don't know how to get home, and I have a mark that I need to kill, I just don't know what to do…" Phoebe said, and Cole held her close to his chest.

"Honey, I don't know what is going on with you, but trust me, we will get through this." Cole said, and stroked her honey hair once more.

In a shimmer once more, a demon that had bald hair, and had a short beard, stood bowing his head to the couple. "Phoebe, the Source needs a word with you, now."

Phoebe looked up from the bed and wiped her face once more, "Take me to him." She sniffed, and getting from the bed, she walked to the demon's side and held his forearm. In a slight shimmer, the two disappeared, and left Cole to think of the former Charmed One, the love they share eternal in his heart.

**-X-**

Phoebe stood once again in front of the Source, not in as much fear as before. Her emotions were giving her the strength to suddenly stand her fears of the Source. The Source rose from his throne, and levitated his body, his cloak flapping in the slight wind, and landed firmly in front of the young witch.

As he landed, the hood of his cloak flew off his bald head, and his face was shown. Due to the many battles the Source had to go through to get to power, half his face was destroyed, and tribal markings were tattooed on his face.

Phoebe looked away harshly, and tried not to look at his face, knowing that though to demons, this was a great honor, to others, his victims, it usually meant death.

"You failed to carry out your engagement." The Source said, forming a fireball in his hand.

"Yes my lord, I did, but…" Phoebe said, trying to think of an excuse to use on the Source. She found one that she knew that demons used on their superiors throughout the years. "The former Charmed Ones got involved."

The Source growled in anger, and threw the fireball. Though it was in Phoebe's direction the ball flew past her face and landed in the chest of the demon who escorted the dark witch inside. Bursting into flames and in a fatal scream, the demon was vanquished, leaving a steaming pile of ash.

"This is of no news to me Phoebe, your sisters have tried to thwart your attempts constantly, all because of their damned whitelighter who is getting information from the Elders." He explained.

Phoebe felt a twinge of hope for her sisters since Leo was alive still. If he wasn't, Phoebe didn't know how Piper got up in the morning, and how the Charmed Ones would stay alive for this long.

"This is the final straw Phoebe." The Source said, pointing a finger at her, she had to hold in her gut, at the rotting fingernail that was extended to her. "You must kill Paige Matthews before the witching hour tonight, or our contract will be terminated, as will your life." The Source said, and with that, he waved his hand, sending Phoebe away in flames.

**-X-**

Phoebe flamed into the Halliwell Manor's Attic. She knew she only had a few hours left until midnight, and she needed a way to get back home. If she didn't, she would die in this reality and never get home. She looked around hesitantly, afraid her sisters would find her up here and attack her. She had never felt in danger at Halliwell Manor, but this new world was not one she would ever want to stay in. It suddenly dawned on her to wonder why she was here? What caused her to be in this place?

She pushed the thought aside and would get back to that thought later when she got back to her world. She saw the forest green tome lay peacefully on the podium on the far side of the attic towards the circular windows of the attic. She made her way slowly, seeing the Book of Shadows, and she stared at the triquetra on the Book's cover. The symbol that had linked the sister's powers was separated, the Charmed destiny gone, forever.

Sighing in sadness, she reached for the Book, and it leapt from her grasp. Phoebe was surprised by this, but in a split second, realized the reason for the Book's leap. She was evil, and the Book repelled itself from evil. Phoebe sat on the floor with a thud in anguish. She was evil, and there was no way to get home, her sisters hated her, she was doomed to die unless she killed her sister Paige. The worse part was that no one in the Halliwell family except her deceased family knew of Paige's existence.

Phoebe jerked her head up suddenly and looked to see the eldest Halliwell walking through the door, and she waved a hand to Phoebe once more, sending the Halliwell flying toward the window. She was luckily saved by her fall coming early and the back of her head hit the wooden wall, making her fall unconscious to the floor.

Prue stared at her sister's body, and continued to stare down the motionless body as Piper ran in behind her, picking up the Halliwell legacy off the floor. "Prue, what's the—" Piper started and stared at the body on the floor.

"Get the crystals." Prue said simply, and Piper put the Book back on the podium and grabbed the small box off the table, and began placing crystals around Phoebe's body.

**-X-**

Phoebe awoke slowly, her head throbbing from the place where she remembered hitting her head. Rubbing it slowly, she lifted her body up, her eyes still closed from the pain. Trying to rise from the hard floor, she felt a shock of electricity pulsate through her body and she fell back hard on the floor.

"Ow," she replied and opening her eyes, she saw a crystal cage surrounding her.

"So, did the Source send you now to kill us off?" Prue said angrily, sitting with arms and legs crossed on an old rocking chair that they had stored in the corner of the attic.

Glancing opposite Prue, Piper sat on top of a chest and drawer set, with her legs curled up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them, eyeing the youngest sister.

"No, he didn't, but he is going to kill you, and me, if you don't help me get back to my world." Phoebe said, eyeing her sister in anger. She had never been one to confront Prue on a violent level, but Phoebe was willing to use whatever power she had in this body to get her sisters to help her.

"Why would he kill you?" Prue asked, her expression dampening just slightly, ready to listen to Phoebe's story, though she was not convinced, Prue was willing to finally hear her sister out.

"Because I made a deal, when Tempus reset time, I made a deal saying that you two would be immune to demonic attacks. But if I refused to stay evil, then he would kill you. I wanted to save you." Phoebe said, suddenly, she felt memories flood into her mind. The pain, the struggle that this Phoebe had gone through to be in the place she had been, the sacrifices that Phoebe made for her sisters, but at the cost of killing other innocent people to keep them safe. She could never bring the people she killed back to life, unless she went back to her world.

"Phoebe…" Piper said, extending her legs, and she released a crystal from the cage, setting her free. Prue was ready to leap with an attack, but it never came. Piper and Phoebe held an embrace that seemed to last a while. Tears rolled down the two witches' eyes.

Prue finally went to her knees and joined the trio in a hug that seemed eternal. "Okay, we'll help you get to your world." Prue said, finally caving in on what her sister had said. For a year of war between the two sisters, Prue seemed easy to save her sister, for deep inside the oldest Halliwell wanted her sister back, no matter what the cost.

Phoebe smiled as the two sisters pulled back from Phoebe. Smiling back, Phoebe heard something that she suddenly dread from hearing, the chimes of the clock, marking twelve.

"Oh my god." Phoebe said, Prue and Piper's faces went pale as they heard something from behind them appear.

In flames, the Source appeared before the Charmed Ones, and in his hand was a fireball, signaling their death. Prue waved a hand to hope for an escape for not only herself and Piper, but for Phoebe as well. The Source stumbled backward only a few steps before looking to Prue.

"You're powers may be strong on some of the other demons, but you are not a Charmed One, and your powers are merely as weak as any other witch's." The Source explained before shooting a fireball at Prue.

Frozen in fear, the ball of fire hit Prue in the chest, and she burst into a pile of ashes that lay steaming on the floor.

"No!" Piper and Phoebe yelled in unison. Tears began to roll down Piper's cheeks as she rose to her feet to avenge her sister.

The Source lit another fireball and sent it to the middle sister's direction. Piper raised her hands and the ball froze in midair. Panic still on the Charmed One's face, the ball suddenly unfroze and hit its target turning Piper into a pile of dust herself.

"You, monster." Phoebe growled, as she stood to her feet, ready to challenge the Source.

"You think you can defeat me Phoebe? I have studied you over the past year, and even before that. You don't have the power to stop me, I gave you your power." The Source cackled, and with another fireball, he let it float in his hand, as Phoebe felt electricity pulse through her hands, and she extended her palm, sending a stream of electricity to the Source of All Evil.

He stepped back slightly, as Phoebe's hair whipped around the back of her neck. The stream deceased and Phoebe stumbled backward, feeling the trigger to her power was hate. The Source laughed once more, and sent the ball of fire at Phoebe, and before Phoebe could figure another power to defend herself, she felt the ball hit her chest.

It felt like eternal pain, something that would never end as the flame surrounded her body. Taking over her body, she screamed in pain, the agony would never end it seemed.

Just as she felt her body succumb to the pain and die, she bolted upright from her couch. Back in the life she had always known. With photo albums surrounding her body, she looked to the photo of her and Prue holding onto each other with a bright smile. Looking around her, she saw Coop hover over her.

Coop held her close and concern was drawn across his face. "Phoebe, what happened?" he asked, and Phoebe felt the sweat on her neck. She breathed heavily, and she held her pulse. Her heart was racing, and in the end, she knew, that she needed to know who sent her there…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** **I want to thank Phoenixlighter (Adam) for helping me plan this chapter. He laid the groundwork for this chapter, and he came up with the awesome reality you see here! **


	8. The Path to Forgiveness

**A/N: This chapter is sort of short as well. This chapter is necessary for Phoebe, and it helps tie into Chapter 10. The next chapter on the other hand we do not see Phoebe really or Coop at all. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter, for it is going to be an interesting one. **

**Please review!**

"_**The Path to Forgiveness**_**"**

_To accept love's loss, you must find the will to forgive_

**-X-**

_September 30, 2006_

Coop sat on the couch, his hands clasped together tensely. He continued to look at the closed bedroom door.

It had been like this for the past two days. Phoebe had locked herself in the bedroom, keeping everyone out of her way. Coop was at wits end, Phoebe had not told a soul of what had happened since she had woken up from her dream. Coop had thought that she had just had an awful premonition and was keeping it to herself. He brought Tess over and not even she could explain what was happening, for whatever it was, Phoebe was blocking it from her thoughts when Tess was around.

Running a hand through his short spiked hair, the cupid had been excused from charges by Aphrodite until Phoebe was able to bring herself back to her path and destiny. Coop couldn't explain the hint of satisfaction he got from the Goddess of Love when confronting her, but he knew that it was not worth investigating…just yet.

He hated being in the dark. With Phoebe saying that they were going to be married, and yet she wouldn't let him in like this killed him. But, he knew from the start that Phoebe was not an easy contender, so he was bringing in the last resort he had. The only person he knew could get some sense out of the Charmed One.

As if on cue, a sharp knock was heard at the door, and Coop almost ran to the front door of the condo. He opened the door quickly and with a small smile on his angelic face, Piper Halliwell stood to look back at him.

"Hey," Coop said, sighing at the sight of the eldest Halliwell.

"Hey honey." Piper said, returning the smile as well.

Coop stood aside and allowed Piper to enter the condo. Piper slipped her large leather purse off her shoulder and let it fall onto the couch, letting it bounce lightly. Piper pulled off her denim jacket and fluffed her dark brown hair and sighed herself. She turned to Coop and looked to him with comforting eyes.

"How bad is it?" Piper asked, her expression full of worry.

"She hasn't eaten or left her room since she woke up." Coop explained, despair written on his sleepless face.

"Thanks," Piper said, lifting one side of her lips to smile at Coop.

Piper looked away from Coop and to the door in front of her. She didn't know what she was about to see, and she tried to mentally prepare herself for what was inside. What could have shaken Phoebe so much? She was never one to back away from a fight or premonition, unless it had something to do with either herself or Paige.

Looking one more time to Coop, who had his hands to his face, she turned to the door and turned the doorknob.

As she walked inside, she saw Phoebe, who was leaning over a large book, the magenta tome, and was muttering to herself feverishly. Used tissues scattered the bed and Phoebe looked without ease.

Phoebe was dressed in flannel pink pajama pants with a lavender tank top. Her hair was in tight knots around her head. Not made into its perfection that Phoebe always strived for.

With the image in front of her, Piper knew that something was wrong, something that she couldn't have predicted, and knew that something was definitely not right with her sister.

"Honey?" Piper asked, coming to the tissue filled bed. She sat on the edge, and stroked her sister's head. Phoebe flinched at the touch of her sister and flipped a page in the Goddess' book once more.

"Phoebe, what happened?" Piper asked urgently, but Phoebe did not wane. She flipped another page of the Book and scanned it over once more.

"Phoebe!" Piper said, and slammed her hand on the Book, stopping Phoebe's eyes from scanning the page once again.

Phoebe stopped, and stared at Piper's hand for a moment. Phoebe suddenly began to cry once more, her eyes watering. Piper watched as the tears rolled down Phoebe's cheeks, and dripped on her hands. Phoebe looked to Piper, her eyes red with tears. Piper swept over her baby sister and cradled her in her arms as Phoebe buried her head into Piper's shoulder.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Piper asked as Phoebe's wails began to weaken.

"It-it was so horrible." Phoebe said, still in Piper's shoulder.

"What was?" Piper asked, soothing her sister's head, stroking her head.

Phoebe paused for a moment. She couldn't decide to tell Piper or not. She didn't know if she could handle reliving the last moments of that world. To see Prue die in front of her, and to see Piper die as well. She didn't know if she could survive saying it to the person who handled Prue's death worse than she did.

"The alternate world…" she sighed.

"What?" Piper asked, pulling Phoebe up, and staring at her.

"An alternate world. I was sent to an alternate world." Phoebe repeated, her sobs now disappearing completely.

"What happened in this alternate world?" Piper asked, remembering the last time they were sent to an alternate world. Wyatt was in danger, Paige was attacked by demons, and someone shot at Phoebe.

"It was four years ago. I had saved you and Prue from dying from Shax's attack, and Cole was back." Phoebe started.

"Oh honey…" Piper started and Phoebe lifted a hand.

"It was horrible. I was evil, and I was ordered to kill Paige by the Source. Since I couldn't, the Source came to kill Paige, you, Prue, and me. I ended up feeling death by burning _again_. I can't handle this. Once was hard enough, but twice!" Phoebe said angrily, and stared at the Book.

"I want to know who did this to me. Who sent me to a world that was so horrible." Phoebe added.

"What do you remember right before you went to that world?" Piper asked, trying to help her sister.

Phoebe thought once more. It had seemed like weeks ago that she had gone to the world of despair.

"I went to look at photo albums…and at the bottom of the box, there was an orb. I looked at it and then I was sucked into the world." Phoebe explained, looking to the air thinking.

"Okay, so did you find anything like that in the Book?" Piper asked, and just as she asked, she saw the empath look through the pages once more and stop at a worn page.

Looking at it carefully, she saw that Aphrodite had drawn the orb perfectly, with its deep color and gleam. Beneath the picture she read aloud what the orb was.

"_The Orb of Athena, is an item forged by the Warrior Goddess herself. It was used in ancient times as a way for Athena to send her enemies into a deep sleep. In this sleep, they would encounter their desires mixed with fear and guilt. It was a powerful weapon, but upon discovery, Zeus found the weapon and tried to take it for himself. Tricking her father, Athena pretended to destroy her weapon and left it in the care of her half-sister, Aphrodite._" Phoebe read, and she suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Piper asked her brows creasing together.

"I know who sent me there." Phoebe said, her eyes serious and anger spread across them.

"Who?" Piper asked.

"Aphrodite." Phoebe said with a single word.

**-X-**

Phoebe, after making herself presentable once more, walked swiftly into the center of the condo. A steaming cauldron was on the coffee table, and Phoebe was peering over the Book once again, seeing the page she had entered herself on when she had entered Cloud Nine a few weeks before, she picked up a small pinch of wolfs bane and added it to the potion.

Coop walked up to Phoebe, sighing again and looking to her in worry.

"Phoebe, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked wearily.

"I am damn sure. I need to know why the hell my past life would send me through something like this _on purpose_." Phoebe replied through gritted teeth.

"But maybe—"

"No." Phoebe said, stopping herself in mid action and turned her head to the cupid.

"You don't know what it was like. If you knew what she did to me, then you wouldn't be so lenient with her." Phoebe said angrily.

Coop sighed and took a step back, sitting on the wicker chair, and watched Phoebe work. Holding onto the last ingredient, the dried nettles, she looked to Coop with a weary look and went to him, leaning over, her hair falling in the way, she kissed him gently on the cheek and she turned away, walking back to the cauldron, seeing the purplish color of the liquid inside.

_Sight unseen through human eyes,_

_I seek the place where the Goddess lies,_

_Send me to the place of love,_

_To the land discovered above. _

In a swirl of magenta lights, the potential Goddess was surrounded with blinding light, keeping her from sight, and in a flash, Coop looked from behind his forearm to see Phoebe had disappeared.

Coop sat, nervousness covering his face. He knew that Aphrodite, like Phoebe, was not a person to be reckoned with. He was afraid for his fiancé's life. Not sure what Aphrodite had in store for the witch, but he knew that if there was a reason for her going to this world, then he knew that she had a lesson to learn.

All he wished was that she would learn it soon, for seeing her like this killed him deep inside, almost like his own heart ached.

**-X-**

In the same flash of violet light, the potential Goddess appeared in the land of clouds and tranquility. But this time, Phoebe did not look at this place in wonder as she had before. It seemed like the enemy's fortress, a place where she was going to have to conquer as wonder in. She looked to the left, and saw the large pool of water that shimmered in diamonds of pink.

Making her way over, she glared into its contents, remembering how she saw the couples of love, but this time, when she looked inside she saw something she was not expecting. Her eyes, though she could not see it, turned a milky white, turning her into a vision that was in the pool.

She saw in a flash of memories in her mind, she saw her in the Halliwell Manor, but she was not in the present, it was the past. She looked to her left and saw Prue in tight denim with her and Prue looking at each other.

"How dare you." Prue said, her eyes squinting in anger.

"No, how dare _you_." Phoebe responded, her hair blonde once more. What was with destiny and her blonde hair?

But she remembered this moment in time. It was merely three months before Prue would die by hitting the wall behind her. Prue had ruined Piper's wedding and Phoebe had tried to save Prue's astral self. She knew that this moment was strong between them, where the time had changed.

Phoebe blinked out of her vision and stared openly into the pink water once more. She sighed and suddenly realized why she was up here still.

"Aphrodite!" Phoebe commanded. "I know you're here!"

Phoebe turned around frantically. She stared through the mist, trying to make out any shapes that could possibly be coming around her.

"Where the hell are you?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"Well, technically this isn't hell." said a mysterious voice.

Jumping, Phoebe turned to the voice behind her. It was not the voice she was expecting. It was dark and deep, the male voice behind her belonged to a man who she was not expecting, nor wanting to expect.

Cole Turner looked to Phoebe Halliwell with a devilish smile on his face. He noticed that Phoebe was not as happy to see her ex husband. He still had the charm on his face that kept Phoebe entranced by him. His dark curling hair, his broad shoulders, and his muscled body, still was the same as if she was five and a half years younger and looking to the Assistant District Attorney.

"Miss me?" Cole asked, smiling at her, flashing his white teeth.

"What-What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"Well, the Goddess of Love thinks that I would be a better source of energy to help you deal with what happened in your trip to another reality." Cole explained, watching as in the mist, a chair formed and came into reality.

Cole sat in the chair, and opened his hand to reveal a chair that appeared behind Phoebe as well. Slowly, taking her seat, Phoebe kept her eyes on the demon. Why is he here? Why would Aphrodite send him?

"Still the silent treatment huh? Well, I have forever, and you…well, you have a new fiancé to get back to right?" Cole said crossing his leg.

"I don't need to talk to you, I need to talk to Aphrodite." Phoebe said through gritted teeth.

"Still so stubborn, that was one of the things I love about you." Cole replied.

"_Loved_. As in the past tense." Phoebe replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Not really honey." Cole added, repeating the same motion as Phoebe did.

"I am not your honey." Phoebe spat back at him.

"You were." Cole hissed back.

"Yes, but that was before you became the Source of All Evil and…" Phoebe said, cutting herself off, she sighed and looked to Cole. "Look, this is getting us nowhere. Either tell me what I need to know, or go away."

Cole snickered and stood up suddenly. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked around the open area, the mist clouding everything in sight. He sighed and turned back to Phoebe and sat back down in his chair. Leaning forward, letting his forearms rest on his thighs.

"Aphrodite sent me to be able to help you deal with what had happened to you." Cole began, knowing that the storm that was Phoebe Halliwell was going to come. "I know you wonder why she used Athena's Orb on you. It was not an easy task. She said it was because you had to learn the true pain of loss. To lose something that you can never have. In order to become a Goddess, especially love, you must be able to know why love is so mischievous. Just like me, I can love something, but I know that I can never have it."

Phoebe looked to Cole, she tried to take it all in. But the question still remained…why?

"Why would she want to teach me this lesson? Wouldn't I need to learn about it myself? If I am going to be a Goddess, shouldn't I be able to learn these lessons myself?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, time is running out." Cole said, looking to the potential Goddess with nervousness.

"What do you mean time is running out?" Phoebe asked, leaping to her feet, staring down at the demon.

"The Goddess thought that you could earn your title by now, but there is a limited time in which she can pass on her powers, otherwise it is lost forever." Cole explained, looking up to Phoebe.

"Well, how long do I have?" Phoebe asked.

"You have until the witching hour of All Hallows Eve." Cole stated.

Phoebe didn't answer. Her mind raced. She thought that her destiny was set in stone, but she was wrong. To be ready to take her power as the Goddess of Love she needed to have her decision made in a month. That seemed more than enough time, but what if Aphrodite thought that she wasn't ready in time? Would she give up her powers to someone who was not ready to do so?

"Okay…" Phoebe said, knowing that there was one more question she wanted answered, and Cole knew that it was coming.

"Despite you learning that you have such a short amount of time to be the Goddess of Love, you want to know if you can ever get Prue back." Cole stated, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes. Is there ever going to be a time when Piper and I can see her?" Phoebe asked, she could feel the tears beginning to well at the back of her eyes.

"Perhaps. That future is uncertain. But the power of the spirit realm is never certain. Prue has been at peace for a while. Though she wishes to see you dearly, she knows that her interference in the lives of not only you or Piper is Paige's. You all have a destiny, whether it be magical or not, and if she brings herself to your presence, then you might be thrown off your destiny." Cole said wisely.

Phoebe let the tears leak from her eyes. It seemed so hard. Losing a sibling was the hardest thing she had ever had to deal with, despite losing Cole, and despite all the pain and loss she had learned in the past, this was the one death she wished she could change.

"But, this pain I feel…" Phoebe said, looking to the foggy ground.

"It will leave you, but you have to accept one thing. It was not your fault." Cole said taking a hand to Phoebe's shoulder.

"Yes it was! I risked their lives to save yours, and look what you did! You made my sacrifice my sister's life for nothing!" Phoebe screamed, her voice ringing in the endless room.

"Yes, you did. But think of the woman you have become because of Prue's death." Cole said, allowing Phoebe to think of her past.

It was true, Phoebe had accomplished a lot, but she could have done it with the help of her big sister.

"But—" Phoebe started.

"No," Cole said, stopping Phoebe. "You are a stronger woman because of Prue's death. You cannot deny it. But you must decide. If you want to go on the path of being the Goddess of Love, you must accept this, and move on, otherwise, you will never be the Goddess, for you will never know what love is really like unless you have accept loss."

Phoebe looked to Cole, smiling slightly.

"When did you get so insightful?" she asked with a smirk.

"Comes with being tortured for eternity." Cole said devilishly.

"Thank you." Phoebe replied, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Anytime." Cole said casually.

Phoebe moved toward Cole, so close to him that her body felt his heat radiate off of him. She looked into Cole's eyes and stared in wonder. His dark brown eyes had always cast a spell on her. Cole leaned down, and kissed her on the lips. Phoebe allowed it, for she missed it. The feeling of Cole was almost too much for her to bare, but she pulled away quickly. Cole stared at her in confusion, and then sighed.

"I can't." Phoebe said.

"But Phoebe…"

"No." she said putting a hand up. "Cole, I put you behind me a long time ago. And though I may still have feelings for you, this would have never worked. We weren't destined to be. You are the reason why I know love. It is because of you that I even have the capacity for love. But no, I cannot linger to the past Cole. You are right. I have to accept my destiny."

Phoebe smiled, she had done it. She had put it behind her. That was part of what needed to learn, that not only was Prue the one who was holding her back from her destiny, but Cole. She had never truly gotten over him and had been able to end it on her terms. Paige had told her of her being the one to vanquish him, but she knew that she was never the one to have closure in their relationship, until now.

"Thank you." Phoebe said, moving toward the golden throne, at the edge of the pond.

"Your welcome." Cole said, lifting one side of his lip into a smile.

With that, Phoebe sighed and closed her eyes. Concentrating on her home, she felt her body be lifted. Pink swirls lifted around Phoebe's body and her body was wrapped in light. In the brightness, her body disappeared in a pink orb, and floated down to the mortal world.

Cole sighed, looking to the spot where his love used to stand. In the mist, another figure appeared, walking toward him slowly. Aphrodite came into view and placed a small hand on the demon's shoulder.

"You love her still." she said in a manner of fact.

"Of course I do, even you know that." Cole said smiling to her.

The resemblance between Phoebe and Aphrodite was too unreal. Cole felt the urge to kiss her, just as he had with the real Phoebe here.

"You know you need to go back to your sentence." Aphrodite replied.

"Of course." Cole replied smiling evilly.

"No. You won't have any way of escaping. I am not naïve like those others who have been tricked into doing your bidding. I am a god, I am not an idiot." Aphrodite said firmly.

"You really think that Phoebe has a chance at this?" Cole asked, feeling his connection being lost with this realm.

"I know she will. Because of you." Aphrodite said with a smile.

With that final note, Cole watched as the misty fortress of Cloud Nine disappeared from his vision. The life of the living was now shrouded by nothingness, a world without Phoebe.

**-X-**

Coop sat the couch with his legs up on the seats, his head leaning back against the couch. He hated this, but he knew that she had to do things alone if she was going to be the Goddess of Love. Aphrodite made it impossible for him to be able to be let in on these things. It was not something his relationship with Phoebe should be built on, but he also knew she was a strong independent woman. It seemed to be too much of a hypocritical situation.

Seeing a faint pink glow, the cupid leapt from his seat and spun around him. He looked to he swirling orb that turned into a swirling figure of pink light and as the brightness dimmed, Phoebe stood in its place.

Running to her, Coop pulled Phoebe into a tight embrace.

"Honey…you're choking me." Phoebe gasped, and Coop suddenly released her and chuckled under his breath.

"Sorry." he muttered, stepping backward. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Phoebe replied, taking Coop's hand and at them both down on the couch.

"What happened up there?" Coop asked, moving a loose strand of hair from his fiancé's face.

"I met with someone who taught me a lesson." Phoebe said, looking away from Coop for a moment.

"You seem to be learning a lot of those lately." Coop taunted.

"You're telling me." Phoebe retorted with a laugh. "But they are needed. It is a way for me to be able to learn how to become a goddess."

"True." Coop said smiling, and with that, he leaned over and kissed Phoebe gently on the lips.

Suddenly, a bright red light flashed in the room. Its pressure sent Coop against Phoebe, crushing her onto the couch. Coop quickly lifted himself up and Phoebe pushed him, looking to the source of the red light. Phoebe stared at the body that lay down on the hardwood floor, and her eyes began to widen. Coop rushed to her side and looked at the body as well wide eyed.

The blonde woman slowly rose from the floor, and looked up to Phoebe and Coop. Her face was bleeding, a trickle of blood rolled down her cheek.

"Phoebe?" the woman asked.

"Billie." Phoebe replied, not moving, staring at the woman bellow.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Return of the Firestarter

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write. It is all about Billie and the twins. I had fun with the battle scene, so I hope you enjoy it too. Next chapter is a big one, so be ready for it. Please review.**

"_**Return of the Firestarter**_**"**

_When dealing with the devil, you will burn…_

**-X-**

The air was still as the realm of the Astral Plane hung with no souls. In what was in the realm of the living Phoebe's condo, a small swirl of energy opened, discolored as the magical ripple opened in this realm. In a gleam of white energy, two figures stepped out of the portal and just as the man and woman stepped out of the portal the energy disappeared in a flash. The woman had long blonde hair, and the male had light brown hair that was parted down the center.

Billie looked around the condo for some sort of action. Perhaps Christy had sensed her sister's presence and had decided to greet them but was too afraid to show herself.

"Christy?!" Billie yelled, looking from left to right.

"Billie, I don't think that Christy is here." J.D. said crossing his arms.

"Well, I had to try." Billie said moving towards her boyfriend.

"Where do you think she could be?" J.D. asked, moving to a chair in the middle of the room. _Thank god for there being furniture in this world._

"I don't know, anywhere." Billie said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Wait, so you came to this place, thinking she would be in the first place you thought of?" J.D. asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"So, I didn't think this thing through all the way. She's my sister J.D., I can't just leave her here forever." Billie said sighing.

J.D. exhaled as well. He cared about Billie, a lot, but running all over the planes of existence for a witch who turned evil was not something that a whitelighter should be doing, especially one who was breaking the rules to be with a charge.

"Look, Billie. Christy was an evil witch. She tried to bring evil to power, to kill you even. Why do you think that she is going to be any better now?" J.D. asked honestly, leaning forward in the chair, looking to the young witch.

"Because, I have to believe it." Billie said sadly, staring at the ground.

"I can help with that." said a voice.

Billie and J.D.'s heads turned toward the hallway to the left of Billie and in the shadows stood a man. He had dark brown hair that was brushed to the side and was close to covering his eye. He had slight muscular build and he wore a white v neck shirt with black jeans that hugged his legs.

"Who the hell are you?" J.D. asked quickly coming to Billie's side.

"I am a friend of your sister's." the man replied, a smile lifting on the corner of his mouth.

"You know Christy?" Billie asked coming forward with a smile.

J.D. pulled on Billie's arm making her stumble backward.

"Ease up whitelighter. I'm not here to kill you." the man replied.

"What are you? A spirit, witch, demon?" J.D. asked, staring the man down.

"I'm a witch, and my name is Parker." he replied.

"How do you know Christy?" Billie asked, picking up J.D.'s nervous vibes.

"I have been trying to help Christy escape for the past few months. It has been an endless task. Being in purgatory sucks, I'll tell you that much." Parker said with a laugh.

Billie didn't laugh. But she did see the truth in his eyes. He was trying to help Christy. Whether or not it was for good intentions or not, he was someone in her situation. Trying to help Christy escape could not be an easy task. The feelings she had kept locked up inside, the worry, the nervousness for her sister came up to the boiling point.

"How is she? Where is she? How can we save her?" Billie said with speed.

Parker raised his hands and laughed. He walked up to the duo, staring at J.D. with a scowl for a moment, and then turned with a smile to Billie.

"All in good time. All in good time. But I am close to releasing her though." Parker explained, removing the hair that had fallen in his eye sight. "But, I have learned that in order to save her and bring her back to the mortal plane, she will need your help."

Billie widened her eyes. "My help?" she asked.

"Yes, my sister and I have been working on trying to revive Christy, and we have found a way to do it. She knew that you would be coming here, so, I came to bring you to our place." Parker explained.

J.D. looked to the stranger awkwardly. He sensed something, even in this neutral place where there were no powers and knew that something was wrong.

"Why would you want to bring Christy back?" J.D. asked, tilting his head sideways.

"My sister sensed the future, and your sister is to help bring balance back to our world. With the apocalypse that is arising, she is going to bring about the final decision between good and evil." Parked explained.

"She got all that from a vision?" J.D. asked.

"My sister is pretty powerful." Parker stated, staring at the whitelighter with a cocky eyebrow lifted.

"Billie, can I talk to you for a moment?" J.D. asked, pulling her arm.

"Take your time." Parker said smiling, and watched as Billie and J.D. walked away from him, and huddle with one another. He continued to cross his arms more tightly against himself.

"What are you doing?" Billie asked.

"You can't actually want to go with him do you?" J.D. asked.

"Of course I do!" Billie whispered, leaning forward.

"Billie…"

"Look, I know you don't approve of most of the things you do, but saving my sister is important!"

"By going with a guy you just met?"

"Yes." Billie said, and with that final word, she turned towards Parker and smiled.

Parker returned the smile and looked to the couple.

"Let's go." Billie said, J.D. looking angrily to Billie.

Parker smirked at J.D. before looking back to Billie and smiled.

"Good choice." Parker replied.

With that, he looked to the back of him and in a flash of green light, another swirl appeared in the open air, and another portal appeared. Parker turned back to the couple and smiled, extending a hand to Billie.

"Ready to save your sister?"

**-X-**

Victoria looked into the depths of the Pool of Destiny. After they had killed the Dark Sons, they took the bowl of mystical liquid, and she used it to see into the future. The future was so unsure. With magical forces, especially Phoebe's and Tess' their life had become so much harder to plan with Phoebe being able to see the future as well. The only benefit was that Victoria and Parker could see into the future at will, as Phoebe saw it when she got a vision randomly.

In the contents, Victoria searched for the future, seeking into the contents to see if she could foresee the arrival of Christy. Suddenly, her eyes turned a deep black, clouding her eyes, and all she had seen was a moon, high in the sky, and the dark moon was full.

Blinking, her eyes returned to normal. She sighed and wrote down what she had seen on a yellow notepad, along with many marks she had written. In the center in bold with a thick black box around it was written CHRISTY.

Before she could look into the contents once again, she heard a rush of air behind her. Knowing what it could be, she waved her hand over the black bowl and it disappeared in a shimmer. Turning behind her, she saw the green portal open, and out of it came Parker, Billie, and J.D.

The twins had fixed up the mansion with a spell so that the place looked presentable for the arrival of Billie. They wanted to keep the allusion of being benign as long as possible. Victoria put a comforting smile on her face.

"Welcome." she said, as the portal closed behind them.

Parker came to stand next to his sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is my sister Victoria." he said with a smile.

Billie took Victoria's hand with a smile. J.D. looked to the female and looked at her distastefully. Victoria put her hand down hesitantly, knowing that he was going to be the less hesitant, and especially with them back in the realm with powers, he must be able to sense what they were.

Victoria knew how to be persuasive and how to hide herself. She had been doing it for over a hundred years, so it wasn't hard now.

"So, you are the other half of the Ultimate Power." Victoria said sighing.

"I don't think I am. I mean—" Billie started to say reassuringly.

"Oh sweetie, not to worry. It is just something that I had foreseen. It is partly why we need you here and your sister. The Triad was right about you bringing about a big battle, but I don't think they went about it the right way." Victoria said with a wink.

Billie smiled weakly back, and watched as Victoria turned her back to the group and started to walk on the marble floor. Parker smiled and took Billie by the arm along the dimly lit rooms, J.D. trudging slowly behind them.

As they went through the mansion, Billie took in all of the architecture of the place. In awe of the entire place, especially the grand staircase that climbed up high and she could see rooms at the top of the stairs that went around the second floor.

They entered a large room that was all full of shelves. Nothing more than thousands of books and large tables filled the room around them.

"Welcome to the Library of Caldwell" Parker said, unlinking his arm from Billie's and walked up to Victoria as she turned around.

"You own this place?" J.D. asked, the first words he spoke since arriving in the mansion.

"Yes, our mother lived here." Victoria replied, a smile still on her beautiful face.

J.D. continued to eye the twins, but they continued on. Billie glared at J.D. and looked back to Parker and Victoria. Catching her attention, Billie looked to the large leather book on the table. It looked like a textbook from a distance, but as she got closer, she noticed a large diagram of a person, their body spread open and on the page next to it, was a title called, "Resurrection".

"What is this?" Billie asked, looking to the twins.

"This is our family's Book of Shadows." Victoria explained, walking up to Billie and put a hand on the page.

J.D. took the opportunity to leap in.

"Why does your family have a spell as dark as a Resurrection spell?" J.D. asked suspiciously.

Billie took interest in that. She knew that this was a valid question. The Halliwell Book of Shadows did not touch on this at all. If it had, then Paige would not have ever been found and Piper and Phoebe would have used that spell to bring Prue back from the dead.

"Our family, and past lives, and many people know, go from good to evil throughout history. You are telling me that the Charmed Ones do not have spells inside their Book of Shadows that are not dark?" Victoria asked, looking to Billie specifically, staring her down.

Billie was startled momentarily at the look on Victoria's face, but then thought about her studying their Book. It was true, there was a spell in the Book that said how to strip a witch of their powers, and it asked for a fresh human heart. But she only assumed that it had been when Piper and Phoebe had dealt with a witch from six years ago…

"Yeah there are…" Billie defended.

J.D. scowled. He thought he had finally gotten to her for a moment, but it had failed. Stepping back, he succumbed, and lowered his gaze to the floor.

Smirking Parker looked to Victoria and Billie who looked over to the tome.

"What does the spell call for Vic?" Parker asked, coming up to the two women.

"Well, for the resurrection spell, it calls for a part of the victim from the realm of the living, the blood of their blood, a beacon of power, and a full moon." Victoria explained, staring at the young woman next to her.

"What does that mean, all the stuff that they ask for?" Billie asked, creasing her brow in confusion.

"You still don't know all this mystical lingo yet?" Parker asked, flipping his hair from his face.

"Not yet…" Billie blushed.

Victoria looked from both the blonde to her brother and glared at Parker. Turning back to the book, she ran her finger over the ingredients once more.

"For the piece of the victim from the living realm, you need something like a bone or piece of flesh from Christy's grave." Victoria started, looking to the blonde woman.

"But…Christy doesn't have flesh or bone." Billie replied, her hope dropping, and though she could not see it, J.D.'s face brightened.

"But when she was vanquished, were there any remains?" Parker said, leaping to the next conclusion.

"There was a pile of ashes." Billie responded, a memory flashing in her mind.

She saw it as clearly as it was yesterday. Christy watched in horror as Dumain was vanquished by Piper, and the potions had killed the Triad. Billie tried to comfort Christy into coming home, but the telepath did not see reason. In doing so, she conjured her fireball and sent it toward Billie in anger, a tear rolling down Christy's cheek. Billie lifted her arms quickly and deflected the ball of fire and it was sent back to Christy, exploding her in flames. As the Charmed Ones left Billie to mourn, she looked to the spot where Christy stood and in the center was a pile of steaming ashes, the only remains of Christy.

"That will have to do." Victoria replied, "as for the blood of their blood, you will need to spill some of your blood for Christy, seeing as you are her sister. You are blood right?" Victoria asked.

"Of course." Billie said promptly.

"Then as for the power, we will need to use power from a being to help bring her back." Victoria added, turning her head to J.D.

"What do you mean power?" Billie asked, her mind flashing to Wyatt.

"We need to use the power of someone powerful, which is why we wanted you." she said with a smile.

"Then of course I will help." Billie said, glad they did not want to use Wyatt, she was already beginning to be on good terms with Piper.

"Billie…" J.D. said nervously.

Billie groaned and turned around.

"J.D. enough of this! These witches are here to help bring Christy back. You have been on about this even before we left Phoebe's! I am doing this, and if you don't want to help me, then you might as well leave!" Billie yelled.

J.D. took a step back. He didn't know what to say to his girlfriend, or soon to be ex girlfriend. What could he say to that? To condone on an act that was with dark magic? The Elders would take him off of her account without hesitation, and soon, the Elders would be after her. But, he didn't want to leave her with these people. He knew they were evil, he was able to sense it long ago, but he wanted to see them attack Billie, but they were smart. J.D. also sensed humanity in them, but he didn't know from what.

"Go!" Billie yelled, and with that, J.D. was engulfed in swirling white orbs and in a faint glow, he disappeared from the mansion, leaving her alone with Parker and Victoria. "Sorry." Billie added, turning back to the twins.

"No problem." Victoria said, and with a smirk inside, she knew that they had won.

"So, where are her ashes?" Parker asked Billie.

"They are at Magic School. I couldn't bring myself to take them from that room." Billie explained, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll get them." Victoria volunteered.

"No, no. I'll get them." Billie said, wiping her eyes.

"No, you can't go by yourself, it will be swarming with demons, you can't go alone." Parker stated, looking to the blonde witch.

"Then you two go, and I will stay here. The last part of the ritual calls for a full moon. We have a couple days before then." Victoria stated.

"Then we'll go now." Parker said and walked to Billie.

"Now?" Billie asked, looking around worried.

"Yeah, why?" Parker asked, laughing at her slightly.

"Don't you need potions, and other defensive stuff?" Billie asked worried.

"Why, you have powers don't you?" Parker asked.

"Yeah…" Billie said nervously.

"Then what are you worried about? You witches rely too much on your potions and athames, but all you need it your head, and powers." Parker said and held out his hand to her.

"You ready to take a ride on the wild side?" he asked devilishly.

Billie looked to his hand hesitantly. It was weird, she noticed Parker was much more relaxed now that J.D. was gone, but she knew that he had been rude. Of course Parker was going to act more relaxed now that he was gone.

Billie took the hand and smiled back at him.

"Let's go." Billie said confidently.

Smirking, in delight, flames engulfed them, and in a swirl around them, they watched the library and Victoria as it swirled from view and disappeared completely.

As the flames dissipated, Victoria turned to see orbs swirl back into view, and as they did, she knew who it was. Closing her eyes, as quick as a flash, her appearance changed, and she turned into Billie, standing in the way she always did, and the orbs settled, J.D. standing, looking to her.

"Billie!" J.D. replied and ran up to the blonde in a haste. "I am here to get you out of here. They are evil, I know it." J.D. said hastily.

"I know baby, I know." Victoria said, stroking J.D.'s face comfortingly.

Victoria leaned in and kissed J.D. carefully on the lips, letting her illusion satisfy him. J.D. took a step back from the kiss and stared at her.

"Billie…wait…"

But before he could react, Victoria waved her hand, and in a quick motion, a large sculpture from the wall came off the table and hit J.D. in the back of the head, making him unconscious on the floor. She stepped toward him, and turned back into her beautiful brunette self. Sighing, she stared at the body on the floor in annoyance.

"You aren't that great a kisser anyways." she said and with that, she walked to the top of his head and grabbed his arms, pulling him into the closet nearby.

**-X-**

Flames erupted in an empty classroom, as Billie and Parker appeared in Magic School. Billie stepped backward. She was still trying to adjust to being flamed as opposed to orbing around the world, or using her teleportation potions.

Billie hadn't been to the school since the Ultimate Battle. Billie tried to send this place out of her mind, but it was virtually impossible since she spent about a month in this place. She remembered the library and the living quarters that both she and Christy used when they were planning against the Charmed Ones.

Wiping the wetness building in her eyes, she turned to the man in front of her. It wasn't until then that she noticed how attractive he was. She had thrown out her girl gene as she had been so focused on finding Christy, but seeing him made her take in his attributes. He had olive colored eyes, the kind of green that you didn't ever see. His muscles seemed to pop as she saw the type of clothes that he wore. He had small stubble that made him look older and much more attractive, with the kind of voice that made her waver.

"You okay?" he asked, staring at her awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah…" she said snapping out of her mental evaluation.

"Where is the room?" he asked, his face turning to comfort, and assurance.

"Umm…" Billie hummed, thinking where she was.

She walked to the door and stared out slowly, making sure no demons were in the hallway. She looked downward to see that the library was to her left, and the main hallway was to her right. She pulled herself out of the classroom, pulling Parker by the arm, and made her way to the right, keeping her eyes peeled for demons.

Making her way down the hallway to her right, she ran, keeping her hand glued to his. Se didn't know why she was doing it, but she needed someone to hold onto as she got closer to the room she knew was not going to be easy for her to handle.

"Hey!" yelled a voice from behind her.

Halting, the two turned around and gazed at a demon with celtic marks and swirls tattooed to his face and arms. A group of about ten behind him.

"Hey to you too." Parker said mocking them.

"Who do you think you are?" the demon asked, holding out his palm and an electric ball began to swirl into materialization in his hand.

"Who do you think _you _are?" Parker continued to taunt, his eyes staring down the demon.

"We are the demon clan that owns Magic School." he said, advancing on Parker.

"Not for long." Parker said, spitting at the demon's feet.

Anger swelled into the demon's face. He sent the energy ball toward Parker, and Billie lifted her hand and sent the ball toward the demon, and in a burst of flames, the demon erupted in flames. In mere seconds the demonic leader was dead, the group of demons began their attack.

It seemed to be uneven, but seven demons made their way after Parker, and three went after Billie, separating the two from each other.

Billie watched as the three advanced on her. Billie lifted her arms and sent one of the demons flying across the hall knocking into one of Parker's demons knocking them to the floor. The female in Billie's group conjured a small dagger in her hand and lunged at Billie and let the dagger land into her leg. Billie yelled in pain and grit her teeth. Staring at the demon, she felt the power fill her. The female demon yelled in agony as flames erupted on her chest and she exploded in vanquish. Billie stood, looking to the remaining demons, as they stared back at her. She waved her hand once more, and as she did, she watched in amazement as the demons exploded, leaving nothing behind as they flew through the air.

She then fell to the ground, her leg giving out. She watched blurry eyed at the scene before her with Parker. He fought quickly and maliciously. His face twisted in anger, and strain. In his hands, she saw fire. But the kind of fire in his hands was not the deep red that demons used, it was a bright sapphire that gleamed in the darkness of the hallway. He lifted his hand, balled in a fist and slammed it in the demon's face, and he kicked another in the abdomen, sending them staggering back, buying him a few more minutes. He sent a stream of fire at another demon who burst into flames and exploded in vanquish, leaving a steaming pile of ash.

Parker stared at the remaining four demons who charged after him. Closing his eyes for a moment, his forehead creasing in concentration, the demons around him suddenly disappeared, like someone had snuffed out a candle, leaving nothing put four trails of smoke lifting up to the ceiling.

Billie groaned and Parker rushed to her side. Looking around her body for injuries, he saw the slash on her leg. It was deep, but the amount of blood released was slow. Billie looked up to her rescuer and he had a small cut on his temple, which trickled a small amount of blood on his cheek.

"Are you going to be okay to find the room?" Parker asked, lifting Billie up from under her arms.

"I think so…" she said through closed teeth.

Helping her along quickly, Billie scanned the hall. She looked quickly to find the room before another demon clan decided to take over Magic School. She limped a few more steps before finding the room she was looking for. Though the door was closed, she recognized it from her nightmares that it was there.

"There…" she said lifting a finger.

She felt like she shouldn't go in, to leave her sister in the Astral Plane, to keep her from harm that way, but the other part of her pressed on, opening the door slowly.

Inside she saw the glowing disc in the center of the room with the three scorch marks where the Triad had sat. Looking over to the front of the room, she saw it…the ashes of her sister.

Parker saw Billie's expression. Billie's eyes began to well with tears once more. It was something that she seemed to do now with the subject of her sister, but this place, it was real again. It wasn't her dreams anymore; it was the place where it had happened, those many weeks ago. Parker wrapped his arms around Billie, holding her close to her chest as she began to weep. She tried to clear her face of her tears, and look up at Parker. They stared at each other for a moment. In what seemed like minutes, Billie and Parker stared at each other, and breaking the frozen image, Parker leaned forward and placed his lips onto hers.

Billie was startled at first. It had been only a half an hour since leaving with J.D., but this somehow felt more right, more real than J.D. would ever be. She put her own force behind it, letting the kiss sink more into her lips. The two continued to embrace one another, momentarily forgetting the reason for being there.

**-X-**

_Two days later_

Victoria put her hands on her hips, a scowl planted firmly on her face. She turned quickly to her brother and glared at him.

"What did you say?" Victoria hissed, her long brown hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail.

"I said, I love Billie." Parker repeated, a look of warmth on his face.

Victoria couldn't believe this. They were evil for crying out loud. They weren't supposed to feel love. Let alone express it. Their plan revolved around Billie and if Parker felt this way about Billie, then their whole plan to destroy the Goddess and the Huntress would be destroyed.

"Parker, love is a weak emotion. You do not need to be with Billie. Once we change the world, then you can have any girl you want, but Billie, she is important. Without her on our side, our plan will fail." Victoria explained.

Parker sighed, his face not with anger or disturb. Victoria groaned in anger, she didn't know what to do with him. They were so close, so close to fulfilling their mission.

"Parker, do you remember why we did this? The Dark Sons? Awaiting the demise of the Triad? You will screw this up if you continue to think that you are in love with Billie!" Victoria yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Her powers excelling and a vase filled with an array of colorful flowers exploded and its contents spilled to the floor.

"You don't think we can succeed if Billie and I are together? With Billie and Christy on our side, then we have the Ultimate Power at our disposal, and we will be happy, what is so wrong about that?" Parker asked, keeping a mellow tone.

Victoria groaned once more. She began to walk out of the library, keeping Parker in the room. She began up the steps, growling in her throat. She felt that something was going to go wrong. That Parker's love for the witch was going to mess up the plan to win the Underworld and then the world. She knew she had to have a plan. A plan that if something was to go wrong tomorrow, she would have a way out of the mess her brother was going to put them in.

**-X-**

_The following day_

The sun crept into the room through the spread curtains. The bed was right underneath the window, and Parker looked down to his chest to see Billie still asleep. Keeping her tight to his chest, he began to stroke her blonde hair, keeping her close to himself. He suddenly felt her stirring on top of him. As she woke, she yawned once and turned to look up at him. Smiling, the two shared a small moment, keeping each other's eyes locked to one another, as if they could see into each other's emotions, and all they could see was love.

Billie leaned up, holding the sheet close to her chest; she kissed him gently kissed Parker on the cheek and rolled off his body onto the space next to him. Parker suddenly fell serious, looking directly up to the ceiling in worry. His brow creased in the center.

"What's wrong?" Billie asked, stroking his bare chest with her fingernail.

"Nothing. Just, my sister is acting a little weird, that's all." Parker said, lifted his arm to rest above his head.

"Nothing about me is it?" Billie asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"No, no. Of course not." Parker said quickly.

Billie knew there was something behind it, but she decided not to press on it. Victoria was nice to her, but she didn't see any real comfort with her the same way she did with Parker. Her mind flashed to J.D. She felt weird about this, being with Parker.

"What's wrong?" Parker asked, running his finger along her jaw line.

"It's J.D." Billie started, releasing the tension between her elbow, "I feel guilty that we are doing this so soon. I mean, he left on a bad note, and I only broke up with him three days ago."

"Yes, but he is also the one who left you alone when you needed him most." Parker said, defending his right to Billie.

He felt strongly about her. In his many years being alive, he had never felt for anyone as strongly as he did Billie. It seemed too odd, but he knew this was right, that they were meant to be together.

"Besides, I don't mind being the rebound guy." Parker said with a laugh, and the two shared a kiss again.

Parker pulled the covers away, and rolled out of the bed. He went to the small closet on the other side of the room and pulled on another v neck, and slipped it over his head. He then pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and pulled it on over his legs. He then sat on the bed and looked to Billie once more.

"I am on my way to check for the ritual tonight." Parker explained and with a couple soft pecks, Parker pulled away from her, and pulled the door open and closed it behind him.

Billie sighed. Taking in the world around her, she thought about how much she was in love with this place. She was learning so much about magic, and these people wanted to help her bring her sister back to life. This was the perfect place to be and no one could take this from her, not even her budding love for Parker.

In a swirl of lights and orbs, Billie watched as a form began to appear in the bedroom. She half expected J.D. to appear, and Billie would have to explain herself, but it wasn't who she was expecting. It was Paige.

The Charmed One stood, with a look of alarm on her face, and put her hands on her hips, lowering her head in a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, you are still alive." Paige said, rubbing her temples with one hand.

"What do you mean alive?" Billie asked, sitting up, pulling the covers close to her naked body.

"What do I mean--? Billie, you have been off my radar for the past month, do you know what that means? And then you suddenly come back? I thought you had died in the Astral Plane! Does this mean you got Christy back?" Paige said quickly.

Billie began to pull clothes from the floor to get herself dressed. She had been missing for a month? How was that possible? She had only been gone from Phoebe's place for only four days, how was that possible? Maybe the Astral Plane worked differently? She didn't ask, all she did was pull her clothes on quickly and stood so she could stand next to Paige.

"No, Christy isn't back…yet." Billie said, looking to Paige with happiness.

"Wait…where are we? And where is J.D.?" Paige asked, scanning the bedroom before her.

"J.D…. left." Billie said simply, her eyes full of despair.

"What do you mean left?" Paige asked.

"He went back to the Heavens." Billie explained.

"No he hasn't." Paige replied, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Billie asked.

"J.D. has been missing as long as you have, but he still isn't on the Elder's radar." Paige explained.

"What?" Billie asked.

"No time for that, I have to get you out of here." Paige said grabbing her wrist.

"No, I can't." Billie said, pulling her wrist back from her guardian angel.

"Billie, this place is evil. I can sense it." Paige said, remembering when she had sensed evil at the house where she was turned to a statue.

"These people are kind, and they want to help bring Christy back." Billie replied.

"Billie, don't turn on us again. These could be demons." Paige replied sternly.

"I know they aren't Paige." Billie retorted.

"And how do you know?" Paige asked.

"Because I am in love with one of them!" Billie yelled.

She stared at Paige with shock, Paige returning the gaze. She didn't know how she could have said those words. She had only known the man for a few days. What made her want to say those words, and what was more, did she really mean it?

"Billie…these could be demons. You should know from Phoebe, demons are demons, they do not love." Paige replied. "And I sense this presence before. I know who he is, and if it is who I think he is, then he is a monster."

Billie shook her head. "You're wrong."

There was a sharp knock at the door. The two women stared at it for a moment. Paige looked to Billie and stared at her nervously.

"You need to go." Billie said, looking from the door to the whitelighter.

Paige stared at her charge for a moment. She didn't know what to do. To save her charge, or run and get Piper and Phoebe. Staring at Billie one last time, she orbed away from the bedroom.

The door opened just as the blue glow disappeared from the room. Parker entered the room and looked to Billie who stared to Parker awkwardly.

"What is wrong?" Parker asked, his smile disappearing from his face.

"Nothing. Everything ready for tonight?" Billie asked, her smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, Victoria says that the sun will set in about two hours. Let's get ready."

**-X-**

The sun began to set once more, but today the twilight was not the same. It meant something bigger than Billie was expecting. Standing in the library, there was a large pentagram on the floor; an amethyst crystal was at each point of the star, creating a place for the firestarter to reappear.

Billie looked to the library with Victoria and Parker getting ready for the ritual. Pulling the large tome from the table to a large stand, Victoria stood ready, looking to her watch she smiled and looked to Billie and nodded to her. Billie looked to Parker nervously. He nodded to her with comfort and Billie walked forward slowly, Victoria's hand extended to the young witch.

Billie took it and watched as Victoria closed her eyes and began the spell.

_Essence gone from mortal realms, _

_disappearing from our helms._

_We call upon the world transcend,_

_Bring to us before the bend._

As the spell began, Billie watched as the floor glowed in a deep red, the lines being prominent on the floor. Billie looked to Victoria as she continued the spell; Parker walked up behind Billie and held her at the waist, trying to soothe her.

_On this night, the moon on full, _

_We offer this to bring us to. _

_And with this bone we claim refuge, _

_To thee we ask if this be true._

Parker pulled the small urn that Billie had bought when they returned from Magic School, a way of showing honor to the young woman. He walked through the bright light and placed the urn in the center of the pentagram. Walking back, the urn turned into bright light as well, becoming part of the light.

Victoria continued the spell:

_Blood of their blood, we offer you,_

_To this fate we wish undo,_

_Release this spirit from the realm,_

_With your aid we hope to know._

Victoria turned to Billie. Billie came forward, and looking to Victoria's hand, an athame stayed in her hand. Billie reached and took the knife from her hand. Walking to the urn in the center of the pentagram, the blonde witch took her hand and lifted the dagger to her hand. She put pressure on her hand and in a quick swipe, she sliced her and in the center and watched as crimson liquid leaked from her hand. Billie felt pain shoot in her hand as she clenched her hand into a fist and the blood leaked onto the urn. The light turned a deep green, the spell becoming active to the next step.

Billie took a step out of the pentagram once again and looked to the pentagram once again. She looked to the female and waited for the final part of the ritual, the part that she herself was unsure of her part to do, seeing as Victoria or Parker did not say how this part of the ritual worked.

_With this life, we ask anew,_

_Return to us the one who has fallen,_

_And bring to us the life anew._

With that Victoria snapped her fingers and in a quick flash, J.D. appeared in the center of the pentagram. Billie stared in horror as she saw J.D. bound with thin energy links across his legs, hands, and mouth.

"No!" Billie yelled and rushed forward.

Victoria turned to her and waved her arm, sending Billie flying across the room and her back slammed into the hard marble, and sliding her to the floor. She lay with her eyes closed, and Parker looked to his sister in anger.

The pentagram grew brighter and the light turned into a bright sapphire. Parker ran up to his sister in anger, pushing her from her spot by the book.

"What the hell did you do that for Victoria!" Parker asked, his eyes full of anger, and his hands erupted into flame.

"I am doing what you couldn't Parker. Billie was just meant for the ritual, and knowing how Christy felt about Billie, she would have killed her anyway." Victoria replied.

"You know that I love her, so why would you do this?" Parker yelled, as the light behind him began to come together in a bright swirl, turning into a human form.

"Parker, you are my brother, and force of evil. We are the children of the Source, why would you want to turn against me?" Victoria asked, her hands clenched as well, electricity sparking from her fingers.

"We can be good." Parker said through gritted teeth.

"Not in my world." Victoria said, and sent a shock of electricity at her brother.

He did not fight, and he felt the shock hit him hard, and sent him across the way and slam into the wall. He landed carefully on his feet and turned toward his sister in anger. He heard a slight moan from someone behind him. Turning, he saw Billie begin to wake up from her concussion.

Parker looked up just in time to dodge on of his sister's waves that shattered the marble column and let debris shower on top of him.

"Billie?" Parker asked, as energy crackled behind him from the ritual.

Billie's eyes fluttered and a loud explosion pulsed through the room, sending Victoria flying backward and hitting the floor, giving Parker a moment to act.

"You have to get out of here." he said, more to himself than to the staggering Billie.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he let his power pulse through him, and murmuring a spell under his breath a green swirl opened once more, just like the one to the Astral Plane. Pushing his palm forward, Billie flew through the air hard and flew into the portal, closing it as she left. Billie saw one thing before she went through, a figure appeared, with light brown hair, and she stood, with angry eyes…it was Christy.

**-X-**

_Two days later…_

The Halliwell sisters stood in the Halliwell Attic, listening to Billie's story, retelling of the past few days, the parts that Billie had wished to tell Paige. Billie still didn't know about Parker, he had betrayed her, but he also saved her, so what did that mean? With Christy back and the forces of evil at her disposal, it would seem almost impossible to turn her good, or at least she thought.

"So, what do you think we should do then Billie?" Piper asked, her arms crossed, staring at the witch.

"I don't know, but I think it all relies on Phoebe becoming the Goddess." Billie replied, looking to the middle sister.

"No pressure." the potential Goddess replied.

"She's right." Paige replied.

The two other sisters and Billie looked to Paige interested.

"She and Tess will have the power to destroy Christy and the twins. Phoebe, your destiny is the world's destiny." Paige said mysteriously.

"Paige, when did you get so wise?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have my moments." Paige said with a smile.

**-X-**

Victoria walked slowly to the middle of the destroyed library. The pentagram was still visible on the ground, but in the center, instead of Christy, Parker stood in the center, with a crystal cage holding him inside.

"I told you brother…" she said as she approached. "That your feelings for the with would cause you trouble, and now look at where you are." she added, looking at the cage around him. "It is because of me that Christy has allowed you to live. Once you decide to play nice, you shall be released from your prison."

"Then you will have to wait a while." Parker spat, not looking to his sister.

"Very well. Christy may not have eternity, but I do." Victoria snickered and with that, she turned away and closed the library doors behind her.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Ascension of the Goddess

**A/N: Welcome to the last four chapters of Goddess. I finally got to bring about the ceremony for Phoebe becoming the Goddess. It may not be as amazing as I had expected, but it is still her ascension none the less. Also, we get some Christy action this chapter. Also, the description of the coil comes from Breaking Dawn. I realized that was what it sounded like. **

**Please review at the end of the chapter. **

"_**Ascension of the Goddess**_**"**

_The time has finally arrived…_

**-X-**

_October, 30, 2006_

Magic School seemed to be much brighter than it was since Billie had last been there. Billie stood in the center of the library, closing her eyes. She felt the spell that Phoebe had put on the place, and she felt it spread around the library like a coil. With a push of her mind, she felt it expand like a rubber band, and it spread far beyond the outskirts of the library. It made her feel stressed, pressure being put on her shoulders, and suddenly she felt it finish. The spell had been finished, and they had done it, they had reclaimed Magic School.

Billie had told Phoebe of what she had done when she collected Christy's ashes. That it was not a free for all like she had expected, and clans had taken over the school to have as a trophy.

Opening her eyes slowly, Phoebe and Tess looked to Billie, staring at her eyes.

"Did you do it?" Tess asked, her expression full of worry.

"Yeah, I think so…" Billie gasped, she let her body relax, and she fell to the ground.

Phoebe and Tess knelt down looking to the young blonde with worry.

"You okay?" Phoebe asked, helping the young witch up.

"Yeah, it just took a lot out of me." Billie exhausted.

"I know…" Phoebe said, her power of empathy taking over.

"Well, this is a pretty sweet place." Tess said, looking around the room.

Both Phoebe and Tess were ready to attack at any moment due to not knowing if demons wanted to attack or even Victoria coming and attacking them.

"Well, tomorrow is the big day. Why do you want it here?" Tess said with a smile.

Phoebe sighed. She didn't know really how she felt about being the Goddess of Love. She wanted it to happen, for it was her destiny, and she was never one to be a person who ran from destiny, but to be the Goddess just to save the world, it didn't make it any easier for her to deal with.

"Hello? You there?" Tess asked, waving a hand in Phoebe's face.

"Yeah, sorry." Phoebe said blinking quickly.

"You okay?" Billie asked, putting a hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"This is weird…" Phoebe said, her face contorting.

"What?" Billie and Tess said together.

"Tess is acting like the young one, and Billie is the mature one." Phoebe teased.

"Hey, when you go to the Astral Plane, get a demonic boyfriend; we'll see how you deal with things." Billie said, punching Phoebe slightly on the arm.

"Why did you want to have the coronation here?" Tess repeated, running her hand through her hair.

"I don't know…I think partly this is to keep us safe. If I did it at the condo, I would be attacked at a moment's notice, or even at the Halliwell Manor. I can't take the chance. And here is where you learn, this is where I can come and be safe here." Phoebe explained. "But to be honest with you, I don't know if I can handle all this power."

Tess and Billie looked to each other and sighed to one another.

"Sweetie," Tess replied, guiding Phoebe and herself to the couch that had been repaired to the left of her, Billie following. "You will be able to handle this. Piper told you this already." she added.

"How did you—" Phoebe started.

"I can mind read remember?" Tess said with a smirk.

Phoebe laughed and looked to Billie as she cleared her throat.

"It isn't that I don't think I can handle it I guess, it is that the gods before us let the power go to their heads, and look at Aphrodite, she isn't even really human, she is a spirit who can't be let go until I free her." Phoebe said frowning.

"Phoebe," Billie said, anger hidden in her voice. "You taught me that anything is possible if you put your mind to it, so stop bitching and get a grip."

Phoebe and Tess stared to Billie in shock. They had never seen her act that way, even Tess who had met her only a few weeks ago.

"What? I can be mean." Billie said with a laugh.

The three women laughed. Billie then turned serious and looked from the floor to Phoebe.

"Have you found a way to stop Victoria and my sister yet?" Billie asked, moving the bangs from her eyes.

"No…" Phoebe said, looking to Tess, then to Billie. "I thought about stripping her powers, use the Urn that gave my sisters and I the abilities of the gods to perhaps take them away from Victoria, but I have a bad feeling that when the battle comes, that it may be to the death." Phoebe explained.

Billie stood quickly, and looked down the hall, and put her hand to her forehead. She had heard this before, when the Charmed Ones were thinking about how to deal with her sister and she when all this began, but she knew that it was not going to be easy, and if she had to, Billie would volunteer to be the one to stop Christy.

Breaking the silence, Phoebe felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and a ring heard on regular telephones rang. Phoebe pulled her phone from her pocket, and flipped it open. Pressing the phone to her ear, she listened intently.

"Hello?" Phoebe asked.

"_Phoebe?_" said a feminine voice on the other end.

"Elise?" Phoebe asked, looking to Tess in confusion.

"_Are you with Tess?_" the editor of the Bay Mirror asked.

"Yes, why?" Phoebe asked, still staring at the Huntress.

"_I need you two to come in right away._" she said firmly.

"But—" Phoebe started.

"_No buts! Now!_" she roared and with that, she heard the line go dead.

"What is it?" Tess asked as Phoebe put her phone away.

"The editor wants us." Phoebe said in a 'high and mighty' tone. Phoebe turned to Billie smiling childishly. "Can you finish cleaning up the rest of this room for me?"

Billie looked to the Charmed One, her face full of annoyance. Sighing once, she nodded to the brunette. Phoebe smiled brightly and leaned over and kissed Billie on the cheek. Phoebe walked back to the tall blonde, and the two clasped their hands together. Tess touched the bright stone on her neck and in a bright blue swirl, the two teleported away from Magic School, leaving Billie to the mess of battles from years of fighting from the witches, and demons to be with Billie.

**-X-**

Phoebe and Tess walked through the doors of the Bay Mirror together, each computer was in use, and the people on it had their eyes glued to it. It was so bizarre. Since Tess had joined the team, Elise had them working harder than ever, and with that, the workers were never talking to one another, or even making social engagements with each other. The tension in the room was killing Phoebe's head. The two women made their way to the small hall toward the editor's office. Once at the door that had a clear window and read "Elise Coleman Editor in Chief", Tess knocked on the window twice, looking from Phoebe to the door as she heard the woman yell, "Come in!"

Phoebe turned the handle and the duo walked inside, looking at Elise who had her colored glasses perched on her nose, and she was staring at an article on her desk. She looked up and pointed to the two chairs that sat at the other side of her desk.

"Sit, sit." Elise commanded, looking to her paper once more.

The two women sat, not sure why she wanted to see them. They had both done their deadlines, done what needed to be done in order for them to keep their jobs. Phoebe was still successful, and Tess' readers had carried over from New York Times to the Bay Mirror to read her editorials.

Elise looked up from her paper, and lowered her glasses; letting the necklace they were attached to, hang at her chest.

"You must be wondering why I called you here." Elise said, clasping her hands on the desk.

"Of course not." Tess said with a smile.

Phoebe had noticed that Tess was Elise's new favorite. Not that she minded, it allowed Phoebe to do her supernatural duties and still get her column done without coming into the office all the time.

"I have an announcement to give you two." Elise said, looking to the two with an enticed face.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked anxiously, she could feel nervousness from Elise's emotions.

"I am retiring." Elise said simply.

Phoebe and Tess' mouths dropped in astonishment.

"What?!" they said at the same time.

"Yes, yes. I am retiring in a few weeks, and so, I wanted to tell you that I am only passing down the job to people who I trust, who I know would be able to carry on the burden of being the editor of this paper. With that, I am opening it up to only you two. But, I know you both probably want it, so, I am giving you guys until tomorrow to show me how much you want this." Elise explained, looking to the both the empath and the telepath.

"But—" Phoebe tried to proclaim, but Elise put her hand up.

"Phoebe, we all have choices to make. Sometimes it affects the lives we plan to live for the rest of our lives, the other could lead us on another. You of all people should know that." Elise explained.

"How so?" Phoebe asked, her expression troublesome.

"Look at all you have been through since I met you. You were happily married, you were divorced, you got Jason, and that changed, your sister died, all these things you have told me, you have had choices that have shaped your life. This is no different. I am not changing the day, you have until tomorrow." Elise explained, looking to Phoebe, but her expression still expressionless. Nothing showed of emotion or even empathy to the potential Goddess. "You may go." she said coldly, and with that, she put her glasses back on her face and Phoebe knew that the meeting was over.

The two got out of their seats and made their way out of the office. As they left, Phoebe looked over her shoulder to her mentor and sighed, what was she going to do?

**-X-**

The night brought a cool breeze into the bedroom. Phoebe slept toward the window, her eyes deep in sleep, and her body in rest. Her hands rest under her head and under her pillows. To her opposite was Coop, who laid bare chest and his hands gently, placed on his body. He lay on his back, his head tilted to the side toward Phoebe.

As Phoebe slept, her mind began to wander. Her mind was filled with deep mist, a mist that clouded everything in sight. Phoebe searched for something solid and something that was distinguishable.

"Hello?" she called, squinting her eyes, and wiping her loose strands of hair from her eyesight.

In the mist, a dark figure began to approach her. Phoebe was slightly afraid, but in her mind, she stopped herself from running. Why would something hurt her in her dream? She waited as the figure approached, but as she did, she recognized the person immediately.

"Hello Phoebe." Aphrodite replied, her hands clasped in front of her Greek toga.

"Hello." Phoebe replied simply, "What do you have to tell me?"

Aphrodite looked taken aback. "I can't come visit you in a dream?" she asked, putting a hand on her chest.

"Most of the time, if you have something important to tell me, you come into my dream or send me a vision." Phoebe said with a mischievous smile.

"Well, you caught me." Aphrodite said making a small angelic laugh.

"So what is it that you need me to do? Another little alternate reality trip? A love from my past? What you going to throw at me?" she asked, staring the goddess down.

"Just advice." the goddess replied.

"Advice?" Phoebe asked, arching an eyebrow.

"If you don't want it, then I won't give it to you." Aphrodite said turning away.

"No, no." Phoebe said quickly.

The goddess turned her head and smiled. She walked back toward Phoebe and looked to her seriously.

"The road will be rough Phoebe. The coming weeks will be important. After tomorrow, you will face the toughest part of your new life in becoming the goddess. But with this, you will do great. I was never given the tests that you have been given to become the Goddess of Love. I was never ready, but you are. You will do well, I have foreseen it." Aphrodite said with a smile.

"You think I can win this battle?" she asked solemnly.

"That, I cannot tell, but you will know soon enough." Aphrodite explained.

"How does the coronation work?" Phoebe asked, thinking of the ceremony taking place the next day.

"You will have to take an oath with the Angel of Destiny." Aphrodite explained.

"Do you think I am ready?" Phoebe asked, and before Aphrodite could answer, Phoebe felt her mind be ripped from her dream.

Phoebe sat upright in her bed. Sweat dripping from her forehead. Phoebe felt her mind be tugged again, and her mind was pulled into a vision.

_The room was dark and dank, the smell of rotting flesh in the air. In the center of the large room, a pentagram was prominent on the floor, scorch marks swirled around them. In the center a young man sat on the floor. His brown hair covered his eyes, but Phoebe recognized the face. It was Parker. _

_Phoebe's eyes turned and she saw two women walking towards the cage. One she recognized as Victoria, as she had faced against the brunette many times, but the second one was the one Phoebe had been nervous of for the past few months. It was her, the one who started it all, Christy. _

_The two made their way to the cage, and they crossed their arms across their chest. Christy stared to the man inside with a scowl, shaking her head with a malicious smile. _

"_Victoria, do you think your brother is ready to join us?" she taunted to the brunette beside her._

"_I don't know." Victoria mocked and turned to her brother. "Parker, you ready to join us?"_

_Parker looked up, his hair still in his face. His eyes were swollen and dark shadows were prominent under his eyes. His clothes were tattered and wrinkled. Parker continued to stare at Victoria and Christy, anger blaring from his eyes. _

"_I will never join you." he hissed. _

"_Victoria." Christy hissed and turned to the dark woman. "If you do not get him to join us soon, I will kill him myself." _

_With that, Christy walked quickly away and turned as she noticed she was walking by herself. Victoria was staring at Parker in the eyes, their eyesight locked. _

"_Victoria." Christy said angrily, and turning away, Victoria followed the dark witch out of the library. _

_With that, the vision flashed and the sun was bright. Out of the corner of the sky, a black circle appeared and slowly made its ways across the sun, making the world dark. _

_Another flash, and Phoebe saw the worst. The world was in ruins, and the buildings that had once stood tall lay broken and the streets in debris. Screams are heard from around the city, and as she listens, she can hear a loud cackle from the depths of the city. _

Phoebe came out of her vision, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. She didn't know what to do, for the vision she had just seen…meant that she lost. Coop, stirred next to her, and he opened his eyes drowsily. Seeing Phoebe sitting up, he sat up, and pulled his arm around Phoebe's shoulders, massaging her shoulder.

"Phoebe, what is it?" he asked, but Phoebe did not answer, all she could do was stare in horror.

**-X-**

In the following morning, Phoebe had called the two blonde witches and had them sit with her in the living room. Tess sat with Phoebe on her beige couch on the opposite end, while Billie sat on the chair next to the couch. The two witches had listened to what Phoebe had seen the night before. Tess and Billie didn't say anything. What could they say? They world was going to end, and it was coming…soon. An eclipse was said to be coming within the next couple of weeks. If it was the eclipse Phoebe had seen, then they had less time than they thought.

As Phoebe finished, there was a few moments of silence. Phoebe was already ready for her ritual that day. She wore a white dress, with her hair piled onto her head, with white flowers placed in them carefully. Paige had come by earlier to help her get ready for the ritual.

Tess was the first to break the silence.

"Why aren't you telling Piper and Paige?" she asked, leaning forward in her seat, letting her hair floor past her shoulders.

"I am telling them after the ceremony. If I delay my become Goddess any sooner, the day will be over and I won't be able to be Goddess ever." Phoebe explained.

It had suddenly hit her. She leaned back and thought about it. Today was the day she was going to take on the ability of being Goddess of Love. She didn't know what she was going to do with this information. She wasn't going to be able to go back, and if she didn't think she was ready, she wasn't going to get a second chance, it was now or never.

Phoebe looked to Billie who had still said nothing. She knew that she must be thinking of Parker. The thought of him dying, even though he was evil was something hard to deal with. She knew personally, her mind flashing to Cole for a moment. Phoebe looked to Billie and felt the pain that longed inside her heart. It was a heavy feeling, pain. It was like a large pile of stone were at the bottom of your heart, weighing it down and making you think that your heart was hurting and there was no way to stop it.

Sighing, Phoebe leaned forward and took Billie's hand, breaking her out of her trance.

"Billie, I need you to go get him." Phoebe replied.

Billie's head jerked up suddenly. She eyed Phoebe suspiciously for a moment and cocked her head to the side, as a dog did when confused.

"Why?" Billie asked, her face contorted with confusion.

"Because, he knew Victoria as well as I know about Piper and Prue, even Paige. He will be an asset to helping us stop Victoria." Phoebe explained.

"Let's just hope that he truly is good and doesn't try to get to you." Tess said under her breath.

Billie's head turned to Tess with a harsh jerk. It was weird the chemistry between the two women. It was as if they were sisters, but they were born of a different family, it got Billie thinking, but her mind was halted in thought when she looked to Phoebe who had snapped at Tess.

"Now Tess, we have to hope for the best. As being the Goddess of Love, well, almost, I have to think the best of people, especially when love is in play." Phoebe retorted, winking at Billie.

Tess looked to the floor hurt, but then looked up to Phoebe, her eyes serious.

"What do you need me to do?" Tess asked.

Phoebe stood and pulled Tess to her feet.

"I need you to go to the Bay Mirror and go be Editor in Chief. Go live your life. This is not your battle." Phoebe replied.

Tess didn't know what to do. All she could do was stare at Phoebe with worry on her face.

"No!" she protested.

"Yes Tess." Phoebe said, taking Tess by the shoulders. "You may be the Huntress, but you are not going to die, I will not let it. The only reason I am keeping Billie with us is because she needs to help get Parker, and it is her sister." Phoebe said selfishly.

She turned to Billie for a moment with weary eyes. She wanted more than anything to tell Billie to skip town, but the girl was too stubborn and was going to not listen to her anyways.

Tess looked to Phoebe once more, her eyes swimming with tears, and with one final look to the potential Goddess, she turned and left the condo, closing the door softly behind her.

Just as the door closed, Coop walked inside. He wore a bright white suit with a bright orange flower on his chest. Coop looked from the blonde to his fiancé.

"We ready to go?" Coop asked, looking to Phoebe for approval.

**-X-**

Phoebe paced around the hard floor of a Magic School classroom. She knew it was coming, soon, and she was so nervous for what was to come before her. What if she failed? What if she couldn't save the world and it turned out to be that she failed as the Goddess of Love? The thoughts continued to race in her mind. But if she didn't do this ritual now, it would never happen again.

The door slowly opened and Piper stood at the door, a smile on her face.

"You ready?" Piper asked with a smile.

"I don't know Piper…I don't know if I can do this job. This is bigger than the Charmed destiny. Ten times bigger." Phoebe explained, and sighed, looking to her older sister.

"Phoebe…" Piper said coming to her sister, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Phoebe. You have been the strongest of us—" Piper started.

"Not true, you were the one who has dealt with the most in our lifetime." Phoebe said, cutting her sister off.

"Yes, but you also have gone from being evil and back. You dealt with having a demonic boyfriend, being an empath. All these things have helped bring you to be the person you have always been. This is just another step of your powers. If anything you are getting a power boost." Piper teased.

Phoebe took in her sister or a moment. She was dressed in a black dress, with her hair pulled back to show her bright face. Phoebe was jealous of Piper. Her destiny was over. She had two beautiful boys and a husband who adored her, she could feel it, and with her powers, she could feel that Piper meant her well. That she truly believed that Phoebe was ready for this.

"You're right." Phoebe admitted, turning to the eldest with a smile. "Let's do this."

The two sisters walked out of the room and saw how the library was decorated. It was filled with white flowers, and beige drapes hung across the windows and decorated the tables.

Phoebe looked to Paige as she concentrated, looking to the last of the drapes being hung in blue orbs. The youngest sister turned to Paige as it was hung, and smiled to Phoebe, who returned it gracefully.

"You ready to do this?" Paige said, coming to Piper, with a paper in her hand.

"Ready for what?" Phoebe asked, her brows creased with confusion.

"We have to summon the Angel of Destiny." Paige replied.

"Who told you that?" Phoebe asked.

"Aphrodite." Paige replied bashfully.

"You have met her?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Yes. I met her about two days after you told me you were going to be a goddess. She told me what you needed to do, and how to help you." Paige explained, looking from Phoebe to Piper.

"Thanks for telling me." Phoebe said bitterly.

"Hey, you wouldn't have been able to pass all those tests if I had told you." Paige responded.

"Let's just summon the Angel." Piper cut in, sensing the tension in the room.

The three sisters stood in a circle as they did before. The last time they had summoned the Angel was to save Leo, and they learned of their prophecy to end their destiny.

_Hear these words, _

_Hear our rhyme, _

_Sent into space and time,_

_Calling on the Power of Three, _

_Bring to us the Angel of Destiny._

In a small golden ball, similar to the one in which Phoebe had been teleported in to get to Cloud Nine, the ball suddenly erupted, and in scattered fragments, a woman appeared in a pale blue costume that flowed as she moved and stared at the sisters surrounding her.

"Hello again." the Angel replied.

"Hello…" Phoebe said hesitantly, wondering if they were going to feel her wrath.

"Are we ready to do this ceremony?" the Angel asked curiously.

"Yes, we are." Phoebe said, not looking to Destiny.

Destiny smiled, and looking to her right, she turned to see Aphrodite walking up from the shadows.

"Phoebe, you look beautiful." Aphrodite said with a smile, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Thank you." Phoebe replied, returning the smile.

The two identical women walked to the window, where the Angel stood. The two women looked to each other and smiled. The Angel nodded at the sight, and then opened her arms.

"The power of All Hallows Eve has arrived, and shall bring about the change in destiny…of love." the Angel explained.

**-X-**

In a blast of black smoke, Billie appeared a small nook of the mansion. She looked around, hoping that no demons, or worse, her sister was around. She began to walk around the mansion, taking in its debris. When she had stayed here, it looked homey and a place where she would want to stay, but she assumed that that must have been an illusion, to get her to trust them.

As she made her way toward the library, since she had gotten that impression from Phoebe from her description of the vision, she heard a voice, one that she had longed to hear again come from the other room. She hid behind the wall, her ear pressed to the wall to hear the commotions in the library.

Billie grunted in frustration as she could not hear what the people were saying inside. She slowly crept to the end of the wall, and felt the edge. She let her head slowly extend past the end and looked into the library. Inside, she saw two women inside, and one she recognized easily as her sister. The other was a woman wearing a black cloak, her clothes loose and flowing, and it bared her skin on her shoulders, and her stomach. Listening closely, Billie heard who the other woman was.

"Why should the vampires join you?" the Vampire Queen asked.

"For we will be the ones ruling this world, and if you want a place in it, then you would want to be on the correct side. For if you are not with us, you are against us, and trust me, with the power I have, your family won't last even a day." Christy hissed.

Billie had never heard her sister talk that way, and to be honest, it scared her. She didn't know how Christy was this evil. How could she have turned so dark in such a short amount of time.

Billie decided to tear herself away from the wall and continue her search for Parker. As she turned, she was stopped by a dark figure in front of her. Victoria stood in front of her, smiling at her maliciously.

Brushing her hair from her face, she walked forward wagging a finger.

"Uh uh uh." she said mockingly.

Thrusting her hands forward, Billie flew backward fast and hit the wall hard. Billie slumped to the floor slowly, her body going limp. The wall was cracked from where Billie had made impact. Victoria smiled and Christy and the Vampire Queen entered from the other room quickly. Christy sighed, putting her hands on her hips and stared at the body on the ground. Christy looked to her sister's body as if it were a corpse, a corpse she had killed herself.

"Lock her up." Christy replied and walked away with the Vampire Queen.

**-X-**

The Angel of Destiny continued the ritual, looking occasionally from Phoebe to Aphrodite. Coop, Paige and Henry on Phoebe's side, and Piper, Leo, and the boys on Aphrodite's side. It looked as if the two were getting married, but it was obviously much more.

"Phoebe, do you accept the terms of becoming the Goddess of Love. The only god left on earth, to guide the cupids in the way of love, and being the supreme ruler of love?" the Angel asked.

"I accept and swear to do." Phoebe replied.

"Do you, the Goddess of Love, believe that this woman, the future of your line, can take on the responsibility of being the new Goddess of Love?" the Angel asked.

"I do." Aphrodite replied.

"By the power of destiny itself, I command the joining of these souls, to create the being of one Goddess of Love." the Angel of Destiny replied.

With blinding pink light, Phoebe's eyes turned to a bright white, that shown as she turned them toward her sisters for a moment, and then to Coop. With one final look, she turned to the Goddess of Love, and she was nothing but a bright magenta orb. The Angel of Destiny stared at the two beings and her own eyes turned white. The Angel put her hands up, one facing the orb and one facing Phoebe. She then pushed her hands together and the orb moved toward Phoebe, and once her hands clasped, the orb rested in Phoebe's chest. Finally, Phoebe was just filled with light, and the Angel's eyes finally turned normal, and Phoebe's bright glow dimmed and slowly faded, leaving a small after glow.

Phoebe turned to her sisters as her eyes turned to their normal chocolate brown. Piper smiled to her younger sister smiling. Phoebe turned to Paige who had a small tear roll down her cheek. Coop looked to his fiancé with a bright smile.

"I now present to you, the Goddess of Love!" the Angel exclaimed, raising her arms in declaration.

There was applause by each of the members at the ceremony, even the small kids smiling and clapping for their aunt. Phoebe smiled back to her family. She had done it, she had finally be able to reach the power to become the Goddess of Love.

Phoebe looked to Coop, and pulled him to her. Her overwhelming emotion to embrace him over come her. She kissed him passionately, and let his embrace fill her up. Pulling from the kiss, she stared into his eyes, smiling. She knew what she had to do.

"Angel." Phoebe said, turning around, holding Coop's hand. "Can you marry us?"

The sisters stopped, and their eyes widened. They were not expecting the wedding to happen just now. They looked to their loves, and then to the Angel.

The Angel of Destiny stared at the Goddess, and smiled, nodding curtly.

"Yes, come forth." she said waving her arms, gesturing to come forward.

Phoebe and Coop came toward the Angel and held on to each other's hands. Phoebe and Coop stared to one another. They kept their eyes locked to one another, and smiled to each other.

"We are gathered here today to bond this couple. The cupid Coop, and the Goddess of Love, Phoebe Halliwell." the Angel replied.

**-X-**

Billie began to stir, her mind waking itself. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She reached backward onto the back of her head, and felt a pang erupt from a large lump. She groaned as she leaned up from the floor. Pulling forward, she felt a sharp shock and was flung back to the floor in a hard thump.

Billie looked to what had stopped her and seeing it clearly, the crystal cage glowed, and dimmed, allowing Billie to see outside the cage. Looking through the cage, she saw her sister, sitting on a large chair at the end of the room staring at her. Her hand on her chin, as if she was thinking.

"You're awake." Christy said, getting from the seat, making her way to Billie.

"And you're alive." Billie spat, looking to her sister with anger.

"You don't seem so happy to see me, even though you took as much part in return as anyone else." Christy replied with a smile.

"To save you, not to let you go back to your evil ways." Billie retorted.

"You want me to be something I am not?" Christy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I thought you were good, just tainted." Billie explained, looking to her sister with fury.

"The same way you thought of Parker?" Christy asked, looking to the cage next to Billie.

Billie turned her head, and she saw him. Parker lay still on the floor, unconscious. She didn't know why he was not up and ready to fight, but she felt a pang in her heart over Parker. She didn't know why she still felt for him, though he was evil, but if he was locked in a cage, then it was obvious that the demon beside her was not evil at all, but in fact trying to help her.

Billie looked back to Christy, not saying anything to her.

"Christy, why are you turning against the sisters? Me?" Billie asked sadly.

"Billie, we have been over this. It is my destiny, our destiny." Christy explained, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't think that is it." Billie said against her sister.

"Well, either way, I would rather you be here, than helping Phoebe." Christy replied, walking away from her younger sister. "If you even think about leaving, not only with Parker be dead, but the rest of your friends will die too."

With those last words, the doors slammed shut, leaving Billie alone.

**-X-**

The Angel of Destiny looked from Coop to Phoebe once more with a smile.

"Coop, do you take this Goddess to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold from this day forward?" she asked.

"I do." Coop replied, staring at Phoebe with a bright smile.

"Do you Phoebe Halliwell, take this cupid to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward?" the Angel asked.

"I do." Phoebe replied, squeezing Coop's hand.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." the Angel replied, and with that the couple embraced into a passionate kiss.

The family members smiled and cheered for the couple in front of them. Now that they were together, Phoebe felt unstoppable.

"Thank you." Phoebe said to the Angel of Destiny, and with a slight nod, the woman was surrounded in golden swirls and she turned into a golden sphere that floated away.

"Congrats!" Paige said running to her sister and bringing her to a tight embrace.

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled, and Piper joined into the hug and they held each other tightly.

"Well, now you are part of the Halliwell Men Club." Henry said with a laugh, clapping Coop on the shoulder.

"Guess I am." Coop smiled, and shook hands with Leo, who juggled Chris in his hands.

Phoebe looked around and felt the love in this room, but it was something beyond what she felt before. She could feel the range of emotions from the others beyond the realms of Magic School. Her empathy power was larger and broader, but it didn't seem to control her like her power did before.

Something hit her. It was a power she hadn't felt before. It was the longing of love, but not from a love of romance, but a love for family, and for a sister. She felt her power be drawn, and her eyes turned bright pink. Phoebe saw in her mind a vision unfold.

_Billie sat on a cold hard floor. She looked from her cage to the cage next to her. Parker lay still alone in his own cage, and Phoebe could hear the words "he will die…" running through Billie's mind. _

Coming out of the vision, Phoebe stared her sisters and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, looking to Phoebe worried.

"Billie is in danger." Phoebe explained.

"How do you know?" Paige asked, looking to the Goddess.

"I saw her, in a vision." Phoebe explained, urging to get ready to leave.

"You need backup?" Paige asked, flipping her hair behind her shoulders.

"No, I think I need to put this new power to good use." Phoebe said, and with a quick peck on her husband's cheek, she was surrounded by swirling pink clouds. Phoebe disappeared with a faint pink glow, and a heart shining where she stood.

**-X-**

Phoebe appeared with a loud crack into the mansion's library. Seeing the two crystal cages blazing with energy, Phoebe walked toward the cage with Billie inside.

"Billie." Phoebe murmured and made her way quickly to the witch.

"I don't think so." a voice said from behind the Goddess.

Phoebe turned to see Christy standing before her. Phoebe stood in front of the blonde's cage, protecting the woman in back of her.

"Christy." was all Phoebe said.

"Very good, you know who I am." Christy said mockingly.

"Let her go." Phoebe said, a voice full of command in her tone.

"Why? She's my sister, I will release her when she decides to stay with me, join our cause." Christy replied.

"No, she will go with me." Phoebe said, her voice firm.

"You think you scare me, Goddess?" Christy replied, her hands crossed across her chest.

"You better be scared." Phoebe said menacingly.

Christy's face turned sour, and she let her arms extend from her side. Her arms filled with fire, the flames climbing to her shoulders.

"You underestimate my power." Christy growled and thrusting her arms forward, the fire reaching toward Phoebe.

Phoebe extended her arms, and a bright pink energy escaped from her hands and hit Christy's fire, creating a ball in the center. Phoebe seemed to remember this somehow, like she had lived it, but she couldn't remember. Billie looked up to see the two fighting one another. Billie remembered this as clearly as if it happened yesterday.

"Phoebe, stop! You will die if you continue to build this energy between the two of you!" Billie yelled.

Phoebe stopped, and fell to the floor quickly, the fire hitting behind her, making the column crack at the impact.

"Billie, I need to get you and Parker out of here." Phoebe said slowly, looking to Billie through the cage.

"None shall leave this place!" Christy yelled and shot another stream of fire toward the Goddess. Phoebe leapt out of the way and heard a loud rip from her dress.

Phoebe got to her feet, and waved her arm, sending Christy flying away from the two women and Parker. Phoebe ran to the cage once again, and kicked the crystal from the square, the cage broken. Phoebe helped Billie up from the floor and grabbed her friend's hand. Billie got to her feet and ran to Parker's cage. Kicking the other crystal from its spot, she ran and grabbed Parker from under his arm.

Christy sent another shot of fire from her arms. Billie looked to her sister, and sent the fire back toward her sister, remembering what had happened the last time she did it. She turned away, hoping it wouldn't happen again. Christy moved away from the fire's destination and watched it hit the wall.

"You can't kill me again Billie!" Christy yelled, glaring through her messed hair.

Phoebe grabbed Billie and Parker by the hands and teleported away. She watched as the scene melted from her view, and saw as Victoria came into the room and sent a stream of electricity their way. Phoebe closed her eyes and hoped that they would escape without any injury.

**-X-**

A bright cloud of smoke appeared in Phoebe's condo, and in a loud thud, the three beings slammed to the ground. Phoebe, Parker, and Billie lay on their backs, panting hard. Phoebe sighed, letting herself exhale; she turned to her side and lifted herself from the ground, taking inventory. It seemed that Victoria's power didn't hit them in time for damage to happen.

Phoebe looked to Parker and sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright Parker, looks like you have some talking to do." Phoebe replied, staring him down.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: The next two chapters will be shorter than the others, only because they are small explaining chapters. I hope you enjoy the end of the story of Phoebe Halliwell. **


	11. Lifestyles of the Witches and Demons

**A/N: Here is one of the two short chapters. I didn't want to combine the two, but hopefully you will like this one just the same!**

**Please review at the end of the chapter.**

"_**Lifestyles of the Witches and Demons**_**"**

_When in war, life takes unexpected turns…_

**-X-**

_November 6, 2006_

Tess sat at her desk in the Editor's office at the Bay Mirror. She fiddled with her pencil on her desk and placed it carefully aligned with the rest of her papers on her desk, all in perfect symmetry. Tess rested her head on her arm. She was bored; she didn't know how Elise had kept herself so busy all the time.

Suddenly, making the Huntress jump, Tess heard her phone, ring and she leapt to grab her phone. Stumbling with it for a moment, she held it steadily in her hand and pressed it to her ear. She cleared her throat and answered.

"Hello?" Tess asked.

"Miss Adams, a man is here to see you. He is the editor of the _New York Times_." Tess' assistant replied from the other end of the phone.

Tess looked to the phone awkwardly. Why would the editor of the _New York Times _be coming to see her? She didn't see this guy anytime when she had worked in New York.

"Send him in." Tess said, listening for the man to come in.

In mere seconds, the door opened and a man walked inside. He had short brown hair, and broad shoulders. He wore a black suit with a black tie and jacket. He had a white shirt underneath that showed his muscular chest.

"Asher Brooks?" Tess asked, looking to the man with a smile.

"Hello Tess." Asher replied, coming up to the desk.

Tess smiled and got from her seat and smiled to Asher. The two smiled and embraced.

"What are you doing here?" Tess asked smiling.

"What? I can't come and see my favorite journalist?" Asher asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You don't come all the way from New York to visit a journalist on the other side of the country." Tess said smiling.

"Well, then how about to visit an old girlfriend who is now the Editor of a newspaper." Asher said, leaning down to kiss her. He pecked her slowly on the cheek, and she smiled at the touch.

"I guess you can see me then." Tess giggled feverishly.

Tess pulled herself from him quickly. She realized she shouldn't continue the flirtations with Asher. There was a reason why she left New York, and he was one of the many reasons. She loved him, a little too much, and it scared her. She had never loved someone so much before. She made her way back to her desk, and she took seat. She extended her hand and allowed Asher to sit in the seat in front of her.

"How long are you going to be in New York for?" Tess asked.

"A couple weeks, just to see the city, it is so different from the city that never sleeps." Asher said smiling.

"True, true." Tess said, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Go out with me." Asher said leaning forward, a crooked smile on his face.

"What?" Tess asked, taken aback.

"Go out with me. Let's go out like old times." Asher explained, smiling to her.

"I don't know," Tess said hesitantly.

"Come on. Just tonight." Asher replied, raising his eyebrows mischievously.

Tess thought mentally. Should she keep herself away from Asher? Or should she keep herself distant from him entirely?

"Fine, one night for old time's sake." Tess said, raising her hand with one finger.

Asher smiled, his boyish features appeared on his face. "Pick you up here at eight?" he asked.

"Yes." Tess sighed, smiling back slowly at him.

"See you then." Asher said raising from his seat.

Pulling his jacket closed, Tess followed Asher out the door, and he got to the middle of the office, before pulling her close to him, and he kissed her lightly on her cheek. He pulled away and walked out of the door, leaving the building. Once the door shut behind him, Tess ran toward the left and ran into Phoebe's office.

As Tess entered, she saw Phoebe, a large box on her desk. She began to pile her things inside the box.

"What are you doing?" Tess asked, the brunette.

"Packing up." Phoebe said simply, grabbing a handful of pens from the drawer.

"Phoebe, are you nuts? You said you would never quit from being an advice columnist." Tess said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I am not quitting. I am just not going to be in the office anymore. I don't think I can be part of this world while being the Goddess." Phoebe said smiling.

"So, you going into seclusion or something?" Tess asked, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"No, just going to be seen a lot less." Phoebe said smiling.

"Your readers will miss you." Tess said, wiping her eyes.

"They will still get my insight, just not on T.V. shows or talk shows anymore, just a simple writer." Phoebe replied with a smile.

"Is it hard being the Goddess?" Tess asked.

"Not as hard as you think, though I haven't figured out how to turn off the seduction power yet. That is why I have been staying out of sight. Guys have been fawning over me." Phoebe responded, putting a stack of papers in the box.

"Have you learned anything from Parker?" Tess asked, trying to learn about the magical world, and the battle that loomed ahead.

"I learned a lot actually. Apparently Parker and Victoria are the children of the original Source, and apparently they are the children of a goddess, from the old Greek myths. Athena to be exact." Phoebe explained.

"That explains their immortality, but how could they be that old?" Tess asked.

"I don't know." Phoebe asked, brushing her hair back. "But, I know that Victoria is one crazy chick according to Parker."

Tess sighed and looked to the Goddess one more time as Phoebe picked up the large box and made her way to the door. Phoebe put the box down by the couch and embraced the Huntress.

"Tess, you have your whole life ahead of you, don't let it be wrapped up in magic. Live your life." Phoebe responded, stroking Tess' blonde hair.

Tess sniffed and looked to Phoebe one more time.

"I will be fine, but I am worried about you." Tess gasped.

"I won't pretend that this is scary, but I have to believe that we will win." Phoebe said.

Phoebe stroked Tess' shoulder one last time and walked out of the office.

"Good luck on your date." she added, and walked out of the doorway.

Looking over her shoulder one last time, she stared at the office; the one she had loved and cared for so much was now going to be in the distance. The men's eyes stared back at her lustfully, and she pushed through the glass doors and left the building.

**-X-**

The mist clouded the area. Cloud Nine was still shining with the golden throne in the center. The pink pool continued to flow, and shine in the light that was escaped from the clouds. In a swirl of pink clouds, two figures arose from the clouds and in a bright glow that faded, Phoebe and Coop stood hand in hand with one another.

"This is so strange." Phoebe said looking around the area around her.

"Well, it should feel sort of natural since you inherited this place." Coop said smiling brightly.

"You look over ecstatic about this." Phoebe said, leaning forward into Coop's chest.

"My wife is the Goddess of Love, why wouldn't I be ecstatic?" Coop said still beaming.

"Easy boy, I still got to get a hold on this." Phoebe responded.

"You'll do fine." Coop said, leading her toward the gleaming gold throne.

Phoebe sighed, and the two made their way to the edge of the pool of love water. Phoebe closed her eyes and watched as the throne suddenly moved across the water and came to her. Phoebe took a step forward, and let her feet rest on the throne, it was surprisingly solid despite it being in the water. Phoebe pulled herself onto the hard stone, and let herself rest on it, gripping the arm rails tightly.

The throne slowly made its ways away from the edge of the pool and floated to the center once again. Phoebe felt her mind be drawn away, and the emotions of the world flooded her body. She did not feel overwhelming power or the thought of too much emotion in her body. All she felt was love, and the love that had the potential of coming into being.

As if on cue, in large pink hearts that glowed, three cupids appeared before the Goddess, seeking their assignments for their charges to create love throughout the world.

**-X-**

Billie and Parker sat around a steaming cauldron. Sitting on the couch, Billie looked through the magenta tome that lay to the side of her, looking for answers inside for ways to stop the immortal woman. Parker did nothing but stare at the young woman, taking in her beauty.

Billie looked up suddenly, a smile crept on her face, "What?"

"Just looking at a beautiful woman." Parker said simply, a smile creeping on his own face.

"Don't," she said quickly, looking back into the Book.

"What?" Parker asked, leaning back into the chair taken aback.

"Parker, you're evil, why are you trying to be nice to me. I am letting you stay here just so you can help us." Billie said bitterly.

"You telling me that you still don't care for me?" Parker asked, raising his thick eyebrows.

"I do, but I can't be with you, you must understand." Billie said, and as she said it, she realized it sounded untrue. She wanted to be with Parker, even after everything that happened, she still wanted him.

Parker leaned forward quickly, his lips inches from Billie's. Billie breathed quickly, her heart racing. Parker leaned forward and let their lips meet. Billie sighed in pleasure and wanted the kiss to continue. She gripped Parker's hair, letting the kiss deepen. After a minute of their lips pressing each other, Billie released from him and licked her lips.

"Liar." Parker said with a laugh, and leaned back in his seat.

"I don't know what to tell you." Billie said, frozen in her spot.

"You don't need to tell me anything that told me enough." Parker said, looking to the potion.

Billie cleared her throat and looked back to the Book, trying to change the conversation.

"You think stripping potions will work?" Billie asked, looking to Parker in his chestnut eyes.

"I think so. I have never tried one before and it would be risky for me to try now." Parker said, looking to the boiling potion.

"Do you think that Victoria can be killed?" Billie asked.

"I think she can, but this is different. She is my sister, someone who I have grown up with and continued to grow with for centuries. I don't know if I can kill her as easily as you or Phoebe can." Parker explained.

Billie thought of her sister. Would she be able to repeat what she had done a few months ago? She had done it by accident, not by force. Would Christy feel some sort of remorse for wanting to hurt Billie?

"But to kill not only Victoria, but Christy, we will have to do it without probably stripping potions. I don't think it is possible, but death will end it all." Parker explained.

"I hope it doesn't come down to it." Billie replied, throwing another herb inside the bowl.

The potion rumbled and in a flash of sparks, the potion erupted into completion.

**-X-**

After a few hours later, the condo was vacant from the spot where Billie and Parker sat. The cauldron still sat on the coffee table, but in the hallway, a black t-shirt, and a pair of small jeans on the floor lay as two figures appeared in a swirl of pink clouds. Phoebe and Coop appeared in the condo, looking to one another in a tight embrace.

"Day one of Goddess of Love jobs done." Phoebe said sighing. Her eyes were full of drained energy. She collapsed on the couch and she felt something tingle inside her. She moaned slightly, and looked toward the door down the hall.

"What is it?" Coop asked, coming to her side worrying.

"Nothing bad…" Phoebe said snickering.

"What?" Coop said, hinting something humorous.

"Billie and Parker are getting some action on." Phoebe said smiling.

Coop merely laughed and kissed the Goddess on the cheek, he lay back on the couch. Phoebe looked to the table and saw about twelve viles of potions on the table in various colors.

"Looks like they got some amo for our war." Phoebe said, groaning.

"Looks like." Coop said, looking to Phoebe with a sigh.

"Coop, I have something to tell you." Phoebe said, clearing her throat.

"What is it?" Coop asked, turning toward the Goddess.

"I-I'm pregnant." she stammered.

"What?" Coop asked, his face first contorted with confusion, then fused into happiness.

"I'm pregnant." Phoebe repeated, brushing her brunette hair behind her ear.

Coop leapt to his feet and pulled Phoebe up from the couch and swung her around in a small circle, her white dress flowing around as she did. He placed her lightly back on the ground, touching her stomach.

"So, you're happy then?" Phoebe asked, smiling to him.

"Of course I am!" Coop said smiling, kissing Phoebe's stomach and made his way up to her mouth, kissing her passionately.

Suddenly, a bright swirl appeared in the center of the room, energy continuing to ripple in the room. In a bright figure, that turned to a woman with a slender figure appeared. She had dark hair that went down her shoulders and was in a tight ponytail. She wore dirty dark clothing. Her skin was marked with white scars and above her right eye was a cut that leaked blood down her temple.

Phoebe looked to the woman with worry as the portal closed.

"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe asked, putting her hands up, ready to use her power.

"I am Persephone, your daughter." Persephone replied.

**End of Chapter**


	12. The Girl From the Future

**A/N: Like I said, these two will be short. But now…the moment of truth. After this chapter, it will be the final chapter. I have decided against an epilogue since I believe you all should be able to draw your own conclusions on the series, and leave you sort of hanging slightly. **

**Enjoy the second to last chapter of Goddess.**

"_**The Girl From the Future**_**"**

_The future can never be safe…_

**-X-**

_November 6, 2006_

Phoebe and Coop stood looking to the woman before them. Phoebe looked to her stomach for a moment, before looking to Persephone again.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asked, her eyes in bewilderment.

"I'm your daughter." Persephone responded.

"Prove it." Coop replied, knowing that strange beings are never to be trusted.

"Your Phoebe Halliwell, a Charmed One, and now a Goddess, the Goddess of Love. I am your daughter, and I am a half-god just like Parker and Victoria, who you are about to go up against, and because of this, you want to find a way to stop them by the eclipse." she explained.

"You could have gotten that from a history book. I heard about those." Phoebe said, though knowing she could be from the future, Chris has said that there were books about them in the future.

"Fine." Persephone replied.

She held out her hand, and on her index finger, a bright red stone gleamed in the faint light. Phoebe recognized it as a cupid's ring, it was the ring that Coop had given her when she was first asked to be the Goddess.

"You're my daughter?" Phoebe asked once more.

"Yes." her daughter said staring between Coop and Phoebe with a smile on her face.

The future had caused so much pain for her, that in this place, it seemed to be so bright and full of promise.

"Your name is Persephone?" Coop asked, twisting his face in confusion.

"Yes, mom wanted to satisfy the tradition of P's while embracing her goddess destiny." Persephone replied.

"Not that I am excited to see my future daughter, but why are you here?" Phoebe asked, sitting on the couch with Coop. Persephone sitting across from them.

"I am here to help you in the battle against Victoria and Christy." Persephone explained. "The future has turned to worse, without my interference." Persephone began, folding her hands across her chest. "When Chris came back from the future, he tried to stop the demon that turned Wyatt as you know well, but he didn't stop the right person, or being. It didn't change. Wyatt still becomes the Source of All Evil, allowing magic to flourish. It did not. Victoria takes over. She steals Christy's power, and with it, she uses her own to let magic appear in the mortal's eyes. The only problem is that she is the absolute dictator in this world. The eclipse brings her more power than ever before, not just her magic, but magic in the world.

"Victoria forced us all into hiding. We cloaked the Halliwell Manor, making it look like it was in ruins to hide us. As Wyatt grew older, he saw the power that Victoria possessed and he was attracted to it. So, they joined forces, and they were married when Wyatt was 21. I need to stop this from happening." Persephone explained, looking to the couple in front of her.

Persephone only told so much of the story. She did not tell them how her two sisters, Peyton and Patricia had died in their many attempts to stop Wyatt and Victoria. That their cousin, Melinda had joined the forces of darkness and turned against them, as well as their cousin Henry Jr. The darkness, the pain, the deaths, they were all going to end, even if she had to die in this time to do it.

"You need to go back." Phoebe said firmly, rising from her seat.

"No, I am staying here. I have to fight." Persephone explained, raising to her mother's eye level.

"Persephone, I must—" Phoebe started to say, and as she did, she turned to see the light in the sky fading. A large black circle began to creep its way into view, blocking the sight on the city, as the eclipse slowly approached.

**-X-**

Victoria and Christy stared at the window. They watched as the eclipse slowly made its way into view. Christy's eyes widened, and her smile crept from ear to ear.

"It's time." Christy said softly.

"I agree…" Victoria replied behind the firestarter. With a flash of light, Victoria conjured a small dagger and plunged it deep into her back. Feeling it hit right against her spinal cord. Victoria twisted the knife to hear Christy yell in pain and fury. In bright red light, Christy's energy went out of her body and flowed into Victoria's body, her body glowing in light.

Victoria pulled the knife from Christy's corpse and let it fall to the ground. Looking back to the coming eclipse, she smiled brightly, her eyes shining in the bright moonlight. Her eyes were pitch black, full of power and hunger.

"The time has come." She said, and smiling, she let out a laugh that made the mansion sound haunted from the ruined state it was in.

**End of Chapter**


	13. Eclipse

**A/N: Like I said, this is the last chapter of Goddess ever. Thank you to those who have read this series for as long as they have. A special shout out to **_**lizardmomma**_** and **_**Quadquetra**_** for reviewing most/all of these chapters. It means a lot that you have read this series completely. Also, thanks to Cancer-Chris for the idea to kill Victoria in your review. **

**Enjoy the final chapter of Goddess, and it is a lengthy one.**

"_**Eclipse**_**"**

_The battle between good and evil has begun…_

**-X-**

_November 8th, 2006_

Tess yawned as her eyes fluttered open. She lay with a small quilt covering her body and her head lay peacefully on Asher's shoulder. He stroked his hand on her soft blonde hair. Pushing her body up, Tess smiled to Asher and patted his chest. He groaned and yawned as well with a small flicker of a smile crept to his face.

Tess stared at the ember burning slowly in the fireplace, and she felt her feet cold as they lay open from the blanket.

Fully clothed, Tess brushed the small dust and dirt debris off her pants and arms. "Morning," Asher said, looking to the blonde with a 'bad boy' smile.

"Morning," Tess responded, stretching her body.

"Last night was…" Asher said, standing up himself.

"It was fun." Tess said, walking over to the muscular man and kissed him on the lips firmly.

"Yeah," Asher said, putting his arms around her. "Come with me to New York." Asher replied.

Tess froze. She didn't know what to say to that statement. It wasn't a question, it was a command. Come back to the place where she had fled in the first place? Originally to get away from him and the city itself.

"What did you say?" Tess asked, she slowly turned to face Asher, his head leaning down to see her eyes, and her lifting her head.

"I said, come back with me to New York." Asher replied, kissing her forehead.

"What about my job at the Bay Mirror?" Tess asked, prolonging a final answer.

"You can be editor at the _New York Times_, just like you always wanted to be." Asher replied, pulling Tess closer to him.

"I-I don't know what to say." Tess responded, pulling away from him, walking away from him slightly, putting strands of blonde hair behind her ear.

"_You will face a great battle, which the Goddess will take part in._" Tess heard in her mind. Her mind heard and saw the fortune teller in her mind. She remembered her prophecy, the battle of the Huntress would occur. Why was she still here? Why wasn't she helping Phoebe like she wanted?

"Tess?" Asher asked, walking up behind her. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly.

Tess snapped out of her thoughts and turned quickly to Asher and looked around the room, staring for her shoes. Finding her black heeled boots, she pulled the leather boots over her feet and walked to Asher with a smile.

"Let me think about it." She replied, and kissed Asher on the lips once more. She moved away from him and walked out the hotel door. As she closed the door, she looked from both sides of the narrow hallway and gripping the bright pendant on her chest, she watched as a bright green portal opened, swirling with energy in the center of the hall. She walked toward it, with a clear destination in mind, a path to Valhalla.

**-X-**

The Halliwell Manor's attic was full of people, bustling around the room. The only person who seemed to be immobile was Persephone who was on the small floral designed couch meditating, her cupid's ring glowing faintly. Phoebe loomed over her Goddess Book of Shadows, while Piper loomed into the Halliwell Book of Shadows. Each sister creased their eyes with concentration.

Billie and Paige each piled herbs and liquids inside a brass cauldron the foamed with steam. Phoebe groaned and slammed on her Book. All the faces in the room turned to her.

"What is it?" Piper asked, the eclipse still prominent in the sky in the window behind her.

"I don't know how we are going to stop Victoria and Christy." Phoebe replied, putting her hands lightly to her forehead and pressed off, wiping the perspiration that had started to conspire on her scalp.

"Don't worry mom, we'll find a way." Persephone replied, opening her eyes slowly, the bright purple eyes blared at her.

"No, we won't." Phoebe said, slamming her hands on the Goddess' book.

"Wait…" Piper said, her eyes staring in the open air for a moment.

"What?" Paige asked, walking over to Piper looking at the page in front of her.

Piper began to furiously flip through the pages of the thick tome. She knew that something that could stop the immortal demon was right in front of her. Ending on a page, Piper pointed to the page, tapping it furiously.

"Stop poking the page and let me see!" Paige said moving Piper's hands.

Paige stared at the page a bright expression appeared on her face.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked, walking up to her sisters.

"Remember when you turned into a mermaid?" Piper asked, moving her hair out of her face.

"How could I forget?" Phoebe responded, raising an eyebrow cautiously.

"Remember when the Sea Hag tried to get you and Miley to use the auger shell to take their immortality?" Piper asked, nodding her head, trying to get her sister to catch on.

"Oh my god…" Phoebe said, her eyes lifting. "I can't believe I forgot!" she exclaimed, running to her sister, embracing her tightly.

"We have a plan!" Billie said triumphantly.

"Yes we do, but the only problem is, where will you get one?" Persephone asked, folding her hands on her lap.

"Good point." Phoebe said, looking to her daughter.

"Piper and I will go to the Sea Hag's old lair and try and find the shell, it should still be there from when they used it on you." Paige replied, looking to Piper for approval.

"Sounds like another good plan." Billie said, pointing a finger upward.

"This is all good, but what about other than that? They will have more than just Victoria and Christy there. You can bet on that. Demons, warlocks, forces of darkness will all be around there, and ready to fight. We will need help." Persephone explained, getting up from the couch, walking over to the sisters and Billie.

"Jeez, when did you raise such a downer?" Paige asked, putting her hands in defeat on the pages of the Halliwell tome.

"With my new powers, we should outnumber them by many." Phoebe retorted.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Remember Mom, you are only the Goddess of Love, not war." Persephone replied, putting her hands on her hips.

In a bright swirl of green light, Tess appeared in front of the group of witches with a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't be so worried about your army. The Valkyries are ready to serve the cause, as am I." Tess replied with a smile.

"Tess, I told you—" Phoebe began, shaking her head.

"Do you not remember my destiny? What the fortune teller told me of my destiny? This is my battle, to help you destroy Victoria. Besides, if you don't let me help, then I guess you don't get the help of the Valkyries." Tess teased, smirking to the Goddess.

"I know who else can help." Phoebe added, smiling happily.

**-X-**

Phoebe sat on her bright golden throne. She looked out among the bodies that stood in front of her. Each had a pink ring on their fingers. Phoebe looked among the crowd, and began to speak to them.

"This world is in danger. We must fight against the threat. For if we do, our jobs will become insignificant. If we don't, there will be no more love to spread. I will not be able to give you assignments, find loves around the world to even kindle. I need you to fight. To help bring peace to the world and keep our identities safe from the rest of the mortals." Phoebe explained, looking to them for support.

Murmurs erupted from the crowd, some loud objections, others full of acceptance, others looking to either for nor against. One man, with bright blonde hair, and a thin muscular body came forward to Phoebe.

"My Lady, your cause may be right, but we are just cupids. We cannot fight, and the only powers we possess is the power to create love." He responded. Others nodded in agreement.

"This is true, but without your help, what difference does it make? It is true as well that you may die, I may die, but with your acceptance, I can give you the ability to fight, to defend yourselves against demons, and to be able to protect yourselves from harm." Phoebe explained, looking to her followers with passion in her eyes.

"You can give us the power to fight?" the cupid asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I am the ruler of Love, and if I want to change the phrase, 'lovers not fighters', I will do so." Phoebe replied.

The cupids looked to one another, looking to their Goddess; they nodded their heads in agreement. Phoebe lifted her hands; pink dust erupted from her hands, and spread across the cupids. In a bright glow, each cupid brightened and turned to normal as the dust settled. She had done what Aphrodite never could, turn cupids, into fighters.

Coop looked to Phoebe, who still sat on her throne. As she floated back to the floor, Phoebe made her way to Coop, who folded his arms across his chest.

"Phoebe, why didn't you give me the dust?" Coop asked, his teeth grit.

"You aren't fighting." Phoebe responded plainly, putting her hands on hips.

"Like hell I'm not." Coop replied, leaning forward.

"Coop, I am leaving you in charge. In case I don't come back, you need to be the one to lead the cupids." Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe you're coming back. You _two _are coming back." Coop replied, putting his hand on Phoebe's abdomen.

"Coop, I need to be realistic. I cannot just pretend that I will not die. I am not immortal like Victoria or even Aphrodite, I can die, like a regular human being." Phoebe explained, tears filled in her eyes.

"No…" Coop said, tears beginning to appear in his own eyes.

"Coop, I love you. I always will, but you need to understand, that sometimes it is bigger than letting you fight." Phoebe replied.

"I love you too." Coop replied, and with that, he leaned toward the Goddess and kissed her passionately on the lips, letting the kiss fill them up with happiness. As they broke apart, Phoebe kissed him once more. Phoebe turned to the cupids, who had all stared at her and her husband.

"Lets go." Phoebe said sniffing, and in a large bright light, the cupids, and the Goddess herself, disappeared from Cloud Nine, leaving Coop to the throne of Love to himself.

**-X-**

Phoebe looked on to the large mansion from afar. Persephone, Tess, Billie, and Parker stood next to her, looking onto the house with fear, and nervousness. The darkness of the sky kept the mansion full of fear and eerie feelings. A dark cloud, with lightning striking the house, hovered above the mansion, power radiating from the house.

"She's started." Parker stated, looking to the house.

There was a large crowd, full of Valkyries and cupids alike behind them. The Army of Aphrodite was around them, which was what Phoebe had called them. Phoebe turned to Persephone and sighed, looking to her own abdomen for a moment.

"I hope I live through this so you can survive." Phoebe said, smiling to her daughter.

"I hope so too." Persephone said with a smile, holding her mother. It was a strange feeling, to hold onto her mother. Since she died years ago, it had given Persephone a lot before she was able to move on from her mother's death, but now, it was like she was reliving it all over again.

"Let's do this." Persephone added, willing to hold back tears.

Phoebe nodded, and looked to the crowd before her. "Let us defeat the enemy. We will find a way to win this war." Phoebe yelled. She was never one for speeches anyways.

The crowd ran towards the wrecked mansion. Crashing through the doors, Phoebe made her way among the various debris, looking around the room. Once inside, all havoc broke loose. Demons and vampires flooded the place, going after each of the army that had appeared. The cupids began to fight, throwing magenta and pink energy balls toward the demons inside, with the vampires. Bodies fell to the floor, between not only evil, but the army of Aphrodite as well.

Billie, Parker and Phoebe made their way to the library, where they knew the immortal would be waiting, gathering her power. As they entered the room, the floor still had the pentagram in the center, where they had summoned Christy back from the dead, but to Billie's surprise and horror, she saw a corpse lying on the ground. A blonde woman, with eyes wide in terror and despair, was Christy. Billie's legs buckled and Parker tried to catch her. Billie's eyes swam with tears.

Phoebe looked to Christy's body, seeing a strained pool of blood on the floor near Christy's body. It meant only one thing to her, it meant that her powers were stolen, just like a warlock does. Staring around the room, she looked for the murderer and finally spotted her as she came out of the shadows.

The immortal witch laughed as she appeared. Her eyes were a solid black, the white missing from her eyes. Her arms were full of fire, reaching from her palms, up to her shoulders. Victoria continued laughing, the fire blazing each time she took a breath.

"What the hell is so funny?" Phoebe asked, her palms open, ready to strike.

"Your feeble attempts to stop me. With the power of the eclipse, I will be able to do anything, and stop anyone who is in my way." Victoria hissed, and took a step closer.

With a thrust of her hand, Victoria sent a jolt of fire at the group ahead of her. Phoebe fell to the floor quickly, as Billie and Parker jumped to the side.

"You are too weak to stop me." Victoria yelled, and out of the darkness, a group of snarling monstrous demons appeared, with vampires baring their fangs who leapt into action.

Phoebe released her hands and sent two streams of energy, hitting two demons square in the chest, bursting them to flames. Parker and Billie lifted themselves from the floor and ran toward the demons. The couple split up, and Billie pulled an athame from her jeans pocket and stabbed a demon in the chest, while waving her free hand, sending a vampire hard against the wall. Parker pushed his way through the demons, sending fire against the demons, he finally stood face to face with his sister.

"Victoria, you need to stop." Parker said, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Parker, this is what we have been working for year on. We have finally gotten to the destination. The world is at our fingertips, and now, you want me to stop?" Victoria said laughing.

"We can do so much more as beings of good. As our mother had always wanted." Parker replied, slipping his hand in his jeans pocket. He felt for the vile inside, and with it, he pulled out the stripping potion, with a thick blue liquid inside.

"Our mother was weak. Our father was the leader of a demonic dynasty for centuries. He controlled the entire Underworld, and what happened? People like Phoebe, and the Charmed Ones destroyed him. Afraid of the true nature of the Source." Victoria explained, looking to Parker's hand. "Cute," she added. "You think that you can take away my abilities?"

"I can try." Parker responded, and threw the potion across the space between them. Victoria eyed the potion, as if it moved slowly between them. Victoria thrust her hand forward, and the potion turned backward toward Parker himself. The potion moved too fast, and in doing so, splattered the contents onto Parker's chest. The contents getting to his skin, he felt as if he was being melted away. A layer of skin being taken from the young man.

Parker looked to Victoria, his eyes full of fear. Billie pushed the demon she had stabbed once more with her athame and watched as the Vampire Queen, as graceful as a dancer, leapt onto Parker and bit into his skin, ripping a part of his neck off, before falling to the ground, letting her mouth cover the wound she had inflicted. Billie screamed in horror, and waved her arm, sending the Queen flying across the room, with a snarl. Billie ran to her lover, and skid on her knees to his side. Billie watched as the Queen made another leap at her, Billie glared to the vampire and kept her eyes focused on her being destroyed. In a matter of moments, the Queen yelled in pain and her body burst into flames. Exploding into nothingness, Billie watched as the vampires in the mansion exploded in flames, and in a matter of moments, disappeared being killed.

Billie turned back to Parker as Phoebe sent a bright stream of pink energy to the immortal witch. Looking to her right, she saw Billie on the floor, cradling an unconscious Parker on the floor, a large pool of blood leaking on the ground. Phoebe stared in anguish and looked back up to Victoria who merely looked back to Phoebe.

"You bitch." Phoebe said through grit teeth, and sent another bolt of energy to the woman once again. Victoria staggered back as she took the hit for a moment. "Piper! Paige!" she called, and in a shower of bright blue orbs, the two Halliwell sisters appeared, Piper holding the auger shell.

"Paige, heal him!" Phoebe yelled, pointing to Parker.

Paige ran toward Parker and Billie, her hands ready for healing. Phoebe turned around as a demon ran toward her. Phoebe used her power of empathy to tap into his power, sending a stream of fire back to him. As the demon staggered back, Persephone punched the demon and pulled a dagger from her belt and stabbed him, twisting the knife inside his abdomen, sending him to vanquish. Piper, while gripping to the shell, flicked her wrist and a demon exploded, throwing him against the wall.

Paige leaned over the body, and tried to let her hands heal him. As her hands hovered above the neck wound, no light came from her hands.

"Paige, heal him!" Billie yelled, tears rolling down her face.

"Billie," Parker said, gripping the blonde witch's hand.

"Parker, don't." Billie commanded, her voice firm, yet it quavered in the distant part of her voice.

"Billie," he repeated, his breathing staggered. "You must know, I love you. I have-have never loved something as much as I love you." Parker said, his eyes straining to stay open.

"I love you too." Billie said, kissing his lips softly.

"Do some-something for me." Parker gasped.

"What?" Billie asked, stroking Parker's wet hair, his forehead beaded with sweat.

"Kill that bitch." Parker replied, his teeth hard.

Billie got up from the floor, kissing Parker's forehead once more and ran toward Piper, who blasted another demon with her power. Billie ripped the shell from her hand after a small protest from Piper. Billie made her way to Victoria, not halting as she approached the immortal ahead. The demons that tried to touch the blonde were somehow blast away, as if Billie was protected by an invisible shield.

Phoebe ran up to Billie, getting inside her shield. Phoebe stopped Billie holding her by her shoulders.

"Give me the shell, I will kill her, go help Tess and the Valkyries." Phoebe commanded. Billie tried to protest, but with a loose grip on the shell, Phoebe took it from Billie and ran toward Victoria who stared at the scene with glee.

"You won't win." Victoria said, her black eyes turning to the Goddess.

"That is what you think." Phoebe said, and with that, she jumped, trying to reach for the immortal. Landing on her chest, she tried to push her hand on Victoria's heart. Victoria's fired hands slammed into Phoebe's face and knocked her over, letting Victoria land on her chest.

"You better watch out for your baby…" Victoria said, her hand full of fire going further down her abdomen, to her womb.

"No!" Phoebe screamed and with one more kick, Victoria fell off, Tess running up to the Goddess who had been hard at work with the Valkyries trying to kill the demons around her. Coming to the two women, Tess pulled Victoria back, pinning her arms behind her back. Phoebe came up to the woman and placed the shell over her heart, and the shell shined with power. Victoria screamed with pain as the shell began to suck the power from her body.

Phoebe pressed the shell on harder to her, and Tess released the woman's hands, as she began to combust. In one last blood churning scream, the immortal woman exploded in vanquish, dying in front of their eyes.

Sighing, Phoebe fell to the ground, as she saw the Valkyries kill the last of the demons, and the others turned and fled, seeing their leader disappear from them. Phoebe looked to her right to see another victim on the ground, with Piper hovering over the body. Phoebe skid to the floor and started to weep as she saw the body that lay dead.

Persephone's hair was tangled and covered her small face. Phoebe pulled her to her chest and wept, keeping her mind onto the young woman, who had come to save them all. In the midst of holding her daughter, the woman melted into nothingness, her soul returning through time and space.

Another yell erupted from the other side of the room. The two sisters turned and watched as Billie gripped Parker. The two ran to Paige and Billie who both looked to Parker in sadness.

"Parker…" Billie said silently, caressing his dark hair.

"He's gone." Paige replied, looking to the sisters and Tess.

Billie silently cried, knowing the man she loved, was now dead, forever more. Phoebe wiped the tears from her eyes; she took in the battle scene, seeing the many cupids and Valkyries that had fought for them, dead on the ground. But she could also sense the beings that had survived and were now returning to safety. They had won the war and saved the world, even the future. Phoebe turned to look out the window, and seeing the moon, the eclipse beginning to wane.

**-X-**

_December 11, 2006_

Phoebe sat at her table, her laptop on in the living room. Phoebe looked to her stomach as a slight bulge began to appear. She pushed her glasses further up her nose, and continued typing feverishly, her mind racing with the loves throughout history. Looking to the white document page, she stared and let her mind speak out the words.

"_Love is a fickle thing. It is hard to find the one that you love when discovering the life you want as well. To find true love, you must explore the pain of loss. Not only from heartbreak, but from the pain of loss. If you find the one you love, it will feel right. You won't feel alone, you won't be ignored, you would learn that the with anger, frustration, and pain, will all lead to happiness even if it is not with the same person. Each of these things will help you grow into the lover you will become, and the person who is your soul mate, for trust me, your soul mate is our there."_

Phoebe leaned back in her chair. She had finished it. Looking to the pages on the computer, she had written over three hundred pages worth of material. Scrolling to the top of the first page, the title lay in the center, "Finding Love".

Phoebe smiled, proud of her accomplishment, for her book was finally finished.

**End of Goddess**

**A/N:Thank you once more to those who have read this series for as long as they have and supported it. I am glad that I could have finished this story when I thought that I wouldn't. Thank you again, and I hope that you all enjoyed the cliff hanger, of not knowing what happened to Phoebe afterward, or to Tess, or to Billie. If there is enough response to it, then I will write an epilogue, saying what happens to each character that we all know and well, kinda love. **

**Thank you again.**


End file.
